


Dark Red Lines

by Fuzzy_Logics



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Batfamily (DCU), I never know with Gotham, Not sure of the relationship status yet, Some medival and gothic aspects of course, Somewhere in the late 1800s, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Logics/pseuds/Fuzzy_Logics
Summary: Vampire AU. A twist to the Batman mythology as we follow the Flying Graysons, world famous vampire hunters. But Dick Grayson's life becomes tragically altered when he arrives in Gotham City and he loses his parents while uncovering the dark secrets of the Wayne family. What can a boy on the run do when there is no way out? Ask the local vampire for help.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 47
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at an AU story. I hope I don't get stuck with this one. Enjoy!

Prologue

They were dead.

How many did he kill? He did not know. All he knew was that the responsible ones were dead. As for the helpless individuals who were in his hungry sights afterwards...well, how innocent could they really be? They let it happen. They cheered and and accused. They brought such corrupt men into power. They turned a blind eye to his tragedy.

He stared down at his bloody hands. The smell was both intoxicating and repulsive. This was it. There was no going back. No gates of Heaven, nor his parents to greet his soul in the end. 

"If there ever was one." His voice sounded husky with angry tears and blood still trickling down his throat.

A small price to pay for the death of his parents.

He staggered down the stairs to what would be his eternal resting place from here on. His hand slid along the cool stone walls. Despite the absence of light, he could see his way down the tunnel to the old cellar. Alfred fixed it up well for him, not that he cared right now. The stone floor disappeared and was replaced with cold, hard earth.

He felt weary, like he could sleep for a hundred years. Perhaps he should sleep forever. Maybe he would. What else was there for him? He wasn't quite ready for death just yet, he didn't deserve it. Besides, he'd be damned if he let a single worthless soul step foot in his home. As long as he was on this Earth, he would defend it. Yes, that would be his mission from here on. If anyone tried to tear it down or feel they deserved to live within these walls, he would tear them to shreds. The people of Gotham would have to live in the shadow of Wayne Manor for the rest of their lives. No one will ever forget the legacy of the Wayne family.

Bruce would make sure of it.


	2. Hunters

Chapter 1

Hunters

The wagon wheel hit another pothole, jostling Dick awake from an already light sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still quite dark, but the hint of light coming from the East told him morning was on its way. He heard the robins chirping all through the woods. He made his way to the front where John and Mary Grayson sat. Mary was putting the finishing touches to some armor, while John drove the wagon. Dick poked his head between them and stared eagerly at his first suit of hunter gear.

"Is it done?" He asked his mother.

She sighed but with a smile. "Almost, my love. It just needs a few more things."

"Can I at least try it on?" He begged.

"Patience, Dick. Let your mother do her work." John leaned against Mary, squeezing Dick enough to have him pull back and tumble away. He sat back up, cross-legged. "I just want to see how it looks." Dick mumbled disappointingly.

"Well, I should test to see how it fits before I make everything final." Mary said, causing John to throw her a sly look. She blinked innocently back. "It's a fitting, that's all."

John raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Sure."

"I would hate to have to start all over again if something was not according to size. He is a growing boy after all." Mary smiled. Dick popped up between them again with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes! Yes! Make sure it fits! I was going to say that."

John chuckled. "Okay, just make sure to hold still for your mother. Then it comes right off."

Mary joined her ten year old son in the back of the wagon. John listened happily to giggling and small talk as the sound of metal clasps and buckles were fastened. As fun as it seemed, it was quite a serious matter, after all, it was the most important armor they would ever make. For it was time to start training Dick in the art of hunting vampires. Up until now, every mission had been himself and Mary. Then she became pregnant. As happy as they both were, they knew they were in a dangerous profession. When they took up jobs after Mary's resting period, they would leave Dickie with a nun or midwife in the town they were working in. John knew they wouldn't rest easy until they took the proper precautions with their only child. Even before Dick could fully walk they began training him. Head stands, hand stands, tumbling, and balance were learned as early as possible. John taught him terms and how to identify signs of vampirism. He even taught him about other demons they hunted though not as often. Vampires were their expertise. But a job was a job, especially during these times.

"Can I see it now?" Dick asked.

"Just a moment. I need to see where these last two clasps should go."

Dick hummed happily as he tried to hold as still as he could in the moving wagon. As a few minutes that felt like hours to the boy, Mary sat back with sound of satisfaction.

"Aha! There we are." She opened up one of the trunks and pulled out a hand mirror. It was the biggest that they had. "Take a look."

She moved it around so he could see all of the chest piece. Dick twisted from side to side to see as much of it as he could. The back had a green cloak to it with yellow lining. It came with a hood which he popped up over his head.

"It's kind of bright." Dick remarked.

"It is so we can keep an eye on you in the dark." Mary explained.

Dick moved his head from side to side, feeling the thick leather collar that hugged his neck. "It's a little tight."

Mary stuck her fingers inside. Dick felt the cool touch against his slender throat. "It's snug, but it has to be. Can you breathe well?"

Dick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, I guess it's fine then."

He looked down at the family crest on the breast plate. They were the trademark wings that graced his parents' armor too. His mother was an expert smithy. Her work was impeccable and other hunters often commissioned her for weapons of their own. His father knew the lore and language of hundreds of people. His scrolls and books held some of the most crucial information in demonology and unnatural occurrences. Both of them taught Dick a few things here and there, but now he was going to be a full apprentice. It took years to master. Both his mother and his father started young, his age to be exact. Because of the danger, they had no choice. Hunters didn't have very long lives and it wasn't exactly a sought after job. It was an occupation someone with no other means took up because there was nothing left for them to do. But the Graysons took it with pride and always gave it their best. For that, was what brought them to their next job.

"I can see the city." John called from the front.

Mary nodded. "Okay. Now out you come."

"Aw mom, Can I just wear it for a bit?"

"It's not finished. I'm thinking of adding some gauntlets and greaves to it."

"It's perfect the way it is. Really! It doesn't need anything more." Dick pleaded. "Can I just wear it until we reach the hotel?"

"It's not just some article of clothing. It is meant to protect you and I am not finished. Now take it off." She said firmly.

"Take it off." His father's strong voice held a hint of warning and Dick knew better than to defy him. He sulked as he removed the armor.

"You know I just want to help you. I'm ready." Dick pouted.

"Next time. Once we paid for this job, I will make you a wonderful red tunic to go underneath it." Mary stroked her son's hair.

"Can I still help you?" Dick pleaded with her, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and pinched his slightly chubby cheek. He was losing that soft cherub look of youth and had already out grown two pairs of shoes. Mary sighed. "That look may have worked last year, but not anymore. It shows how much you've grown."

"So does that mean-"

"No Dickie dear, you are to stay in the wagon for this one. You will guard our things." Mary placed a soft kiss on Dick's furrowed brow.

"I'm not staying at the church?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Not this time. The church here is... not safe." Mary said hesitantly.

"A church that is not safe." Dick wondered aloud. "How can that be?"

Mary decided to change the conversation. "Never you mind. It would be a tremendous help to us if you would look after the wagon. Think of it as your first mission."

She watched the delight spread across his face and knew she had gotten him in a better mood. Dick liked the sound of it. "I can do that! Mother you can count on me." He said proudly.

"That's my little Robin. Sing loud our creed and keep true our deed." Mary spoke the beginning of their creed.

Dick smiled and continued. "Sever the roots of evil and sow the seeds of hope. We Graysons bring the light eternal to the lands the shadows grope. Let us fight and pray, the road along the way, to the gates of Heaven stay open. Allowing us to lay our weary heads down in peace once our crusade is at an end."

"I love you Richard Jonathan Grayson." Mary whispered as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"Are you okay mother?" Dick came close to wipe the tear away with his sleeve.

"Yes dear, I'm just so happy to have you in our lives."

"Mary," Dick's father poked his head inside. "It's time."

Mary composed herself and grabbed Dick's shoulders. "Okay, now what I want you to do is stay quiet and out of sight. Your father and I will speak to the mayor of the town to see where we can park our wagon. Once we stop and its safe, you can get out and walk around as long as no one sees you."

"Safe? But why? I don't understand." Dick asked curiously.

"Because Gotham is a cursed place. It's not just demons and vampires that make it dangerous, it's the people too." And with that Mary got up and closed the curtains tightly, leaving Dick with swirling thoughts.

The wagon slowed to a halt in front of a well dressed, short man. Everything about him was round except for the long, beak-like nose. His mouth was set in a tight grin that did not reach his eyes. He stood on a plank of wood above the mud and horse manure. Two sickly looking men stood a few feet behind him.

"Welcome to Gotham!" The mayor tipped his feathered top hat. "So glad you made it here. We've been blessed with good weather this morning, yes?"

"Yes, it is good weather. You must be the mayor of this majestic town." John jumped down and walked over to shake his hand. The mayor looked down at it for a second, then clasped the young man's hand.

"Uh, yes. I am the mayor of this...city. We have just passed the benchmark that establishes us as a city. We finished putting in the last bit of sewer line and I personally have paved the way for the train to run right through Gotham. Oh my my, I haven't introduced myself. Oswald Cobblepot at your service."

Before either of the two could respond, Cobblepot continued. "We have newly laid streets and multiple homes near the marketplace. The highest you've ever seen. Three story homes. Perfect for starting and expanding families." Mayor Cobblepot chortled. "If you are intrested in a place to settle down, I can make some-"

"No thank you. It is very kind of you to offer, but our line of work keeps us mobile. Those homes are better suited for permanent families." John declined politely.

"Ah yes, I understand. Well if you decide to retire, keep us in mind." Cobblepot added.

"So speaking of work, is there a place where we can sit and discuss the issue? We would like to find a place to park our wagon as well." Mary came and stood beside her husband. Cobblepot's eyes scanned her over, making John step forward a bit. The mayor seemed to snap out of it and nodded. "Yes, we can sit and have a drink over at the tavern. I'm sure Gordon won't mind you two using the space behind his facility. We have much to discuss." Oswald clapped his hands twice. "I'm moving."

The two men behind him walked wearily towards the wooden planks and as the mayor left the first board, they picked up the previous on and placed it in front of the other. Mary looked on with dismay at the sight of the two men, digging their hands into the filth of the streets to keep the pompous man's shiny shoes from touching the ground.

"We are in the process of getting the entire city paved as well. It hasn't reached the outskirts yet." Cobblepot addressed her stare, as if that was what her concern was. The men reached the lavish carriage pulled by two white horses. The driver open the dark wooden door and laid down a box for the undersized man. As he pulled himself into the lush carriage interior and turned to the driver. "Pay the men. That is all."

Mayor Cobblepot waved his hand to shoo away the eager men holding out their dirty hands. He slammed the door shut as the older servant pulled out two small pouches and tossed them out into the muddy streets. He ascended back to his seat and sent the horses forward. The poor men dove for the small purses, barely missing the large hooves that clopped sharply by their fingers. John and Mary got back into the wagon and followed along silently. Dick took this moment to peek out the back as they past the small huts and straw covered rooftops. Most of the people were dressed in monochrome rags. They tended to small plots of vegetables or sat outside watching the two horse drawn vehicles go by with disdain and indifference.

As they drove further in, the small singular houses grew in size and structure. The straw disappeared and was replaced by colorful shingles. Red brick buildings and stone figures decorated some of the large businesses. It smelled different too. Dick couldn't put his finger on it, but it stunk. Suddenly, the wagon hit a sharp bump, rattling the glassware and Dick's teeth. They had hit pavement. He could hear the horses' hooves clapping against the stone streets. He heard the calls from the stores shouting out their sales and children running up to each one offering a tiny coin for something delicious.

A few of them were running along the side of the cart, which made Dick duck back inside. He wasn't to be seen, he promised his mother.

"They are coming to kill the Bat man! They are coming to kill the Bat Man! The Bat Man will eat you up! The Bat Man will eat you up!" They chanted. 

"Enough of that whelps! Get back to your mothers or else I'll personally feed you to him!" Barked one of the customers trying to walk by. The children squealed and giggled, but dispersed. 

The Bat Man?

"Vampire." Dick whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how long this story will be. If I feel like I'm not doing it enough justice, I'll wrap it up. However, I feel like this story will explore the mythology well with a twist and there is a lot of it, so my guess is it's going to have several chapters. I hope this entices you.


	3. A Hazy Patch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a lot of time on my hands so here's another chapter.

Chapter 2

A Hazy Patch

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of a large tavern called Gotham Gaslight. It looked very warm and inviting, with people leaning against the wall, drink in hand, laughing. Music played from within and smoke billowed out of two windows. One was the kitchen, the other the parlor. Cobblepot waddled out of the carriage, again with the help of the driver and waved to the Graysons. 

"Just park it around the corner. You'll see it. I will have a lovely table waiting for you inside. I have someone I'd like to introduce you to. A local figure of, unusual conscience, heh heh." He disappeared inside.

John led the horses to the back and found a spot with just enough space between the tavern and the adjacent building without blocking shipping traffic. Mary whispered over her shoulder. "It's safe to stay here and stretch your legs, but go no further than the trash bins."

"I want to hear what he has to say." Dick replied.

"You need not worry about that. We will tell you what you need to know when we get back." She was helped down by her husband and they headed for the door. Once they were out of sight, Dick jumped out and grinned. He spotted a stack of barrels perfect for climbing located just below an open window. He scrambled up with the greatest of ease and crawled inside. "I want to hear about the vampire." 

Dick found himself in a linen closet. Piles of table cloth and towels lined the walls. He looked at the door that was already ajar and opened it more. A small bucket and dingy mop sat next to the door frame. He stepped around it and headed into the hallway. The smell of alcohol and tobacco filled his nostrils. He scrunched his nose and proceeded down the hall to the stairwell. Dick stole a peek around the corner down below. The room was hazy with smoke. A woman came into view holding a tray of drinks. She looked stern but pretty. Dark hair pinned up and intense eyes that scanned the room.

"Hey there sweetie, how about sittin' on my lap?"

She stopped to glare at someone out of view. "How about you get to keep your balls today?"

Dick heard other laugh as she walked away.

"You tell 'em, Montoya."

Dick saw his opportunity to descend the stairs as the men watched her walked by. He found safety behind some crates that contained something cured. He could smell the brine from within. Dick looked about the dark room and spotted his parents with the government man. He crawled over to a table just beside theirs and hid beneath it.

"We're fine with water." Dick heard his father say. "We really want to get to work right away and I will need a clear head."

"Mn, very well. Gordon! A pitcher of your finest ale and some of those tasty fish pies your lovely wife makes. You know the ones, and come here when you're done. I'd like you to meet some guests." Oswald shouted to the barkeep.

The tall man looked up with a frown. He had reddish hair the color of late autumn leaves, a thick ginger mustache, and wore small glasses on his slightly broken nose. He wiped his hands on a dish rag nearby and grabbed the nearest clay pitcher.

Dick thought he looked a little intimidating, especially when he spotted the large wooden club that hung above the bar. It appeared to have seen quite a bit of action. It was smooth and stained in spots.

"You must meet James Gordon. He and his family have been running this establishment for years. It's one of the oldest buildings in Gotham. It used to serve as living quarters above it for travelers, that is until we expanded and I introduced many hotels and more affordable housing." The fat man droned on as Gordon placed the pitcher in front of him. A young girl came by carefully carrying a full tray of hot pastries. She smiled as she placed one in front of John and Mary and three in front of the blabbering man.

"Oh that's alright." Mary began, but Gordon shook his head. "Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Well, thank you Mr. Gordon." John replied.

"Call me Jim. Mr. Gordon's my late father." Jim offered his hand and John shook it. "Jim, this is my wife, Mary. I'm John."

"The Graysons are the specialists I've called in." Oswald said, his mouth full of food.

"I assumed as much. I've heard about you. Don't they call you the Flying Graysons? That's what they say anyway." Jim asked.

"Ah yes, 'they'. It's our family crest." Mary smiled. "The wings."

"So you don't actually fly? What a shame." Jim joked. His parents chuckled. Dick was beginning to like the guy. Oswald took a loud long slurp, breaking the lighthearted mood.

"They are going to kill the vampire." Oswald grinned with a sinister gleam in his eye.

"Yes, I get that." Jim said shortly. "I do hope you stay safe during your mission. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to do what you do. I get enough action as it is trying to keep the drunks in line."

Oswald chuckled. "Oh, don't let his modesty fool you. He and his band of merry men, and woman, are what the citizens call the 'Police Squad'. They are known to go about, patrolling the streets looking for trouble-"

"-Looking for people who need help." Jim interrupted. "Your police are nowhere to be found come nightfall. Someone has to keep the townspeople safe."

Oswald's lip quivered and he sneered. "Citizens. They are citizens now, Jim." His voice went cold and flat.

Jim stood there staring back with quiet rage. John and Mary shifted uncomfortably in their seats. After a moment, Jim spoke up. "Yes, citizens."

Cobblepot switched back into mayor mode and turned towards the young couple. "I am currently in the process of expanding the police force. We will soon have enough manpower to patrol the entire city morning, noon...and night." He spread his hands in emphasis.

"Well that sounds like a wonderful improvement." Mary said with as much politeness she could muster.

"If you would excuse me, I have orders to serve. John. Mary. It was a pleasure meeting-"

"Oh, one more thing Gordon." Oswald interrupted again. "How about you tell the Graysons your view on the matter at hand?" 

"What I think doesn't really matter. It's what is best for the tow- I mean city." Jim said, correcting himself.

"I wouldn't mind hearing what you have to say." John said, preferring the tall man's company over the cackling mayor.

Gordon sighed and faced Dick's father. "It doesn't pertain to all vampires, obviously they are a danger to people." He looked over to Mary. "It's just... this one."

"This one what?" She asked.

Dick heard Cobblepot chuckle again.

"I'm not sure we understand." John added.

James Gordon looked away with embarrassment. "The vampire that resides in Wayne Manor. I don't think he should be killed."

All the Graysons stared in confusion.

Gordon elaborated. "I think we should just leave him be."

"You wish the vampire to continue feeding on the people of Gotham?" John asked incredulously.

"No, not at all. I'm not sure how much you know about the history of this place. The creature that inhabits Wayne Manor up on the cliff hasn't fed in years. There hasn't been a sighting since I was a young lad."

"I've heard of the Wayne family. There is some that go by another name in other cities." Mary said. "So what exactly happened to the Waynes?"

"They were a pillar in the community for many years. But a tragedy befell them. My parents told me the story of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and their only son Bruce." Gordon shook his head with sadness.

"A fall from grace you mean." Cobblepot added. "Thieves and hoarders, stealing from the townspeople."

"That was never proven." Gordon said sternly.

"Witchcraft." The word oozed out of Oswald's lips with relish.

"No, that's not true!" Gordon slammed the tray down on the table, shaking the cups. "There's more witchcraft going on at the damned church than what was accused of the Waynes. They were just one of the casualties during the days of the trials. It was just an excuse to..."

"To what, Gordon?" Oswald frowned. Obviously there was history between the two men, John could see that.

"Doesn't matter." Gordon finished quietly. "They truly cared for the people, you'll see for yourselves if you look through the town history."

"And now they feast upon the blood and innocence of Gotham." Cobblepot whispered loudly, holding up a mocking hand to hide the words from Gordon.

"Innocence? This place was born upon the slaughter of the natives that came before us. You know that." Gordon said with smoldering anger.

"Yes, what troubled times we have had, but that is all in the past. I have come to make this city a better place, starting with the death of the damned." Oswald pushed the empty pitcher towards Gordon. "Fill that up, dear."

Gordon grabbed the pitcher slowly without breaking eye contact with the mayor. "I'm telling you, this will only cause more trouble. There hasn't been a single slaughter since the red moon."

Cobblepot leaned close. "And there never will be again, once the Graysons remove that creature from this Earth. Now, off you go."

Gordon left the Graysons with the stubby man. Dick frowned. His parents were right, Gotham sounded like a dangerous place, and it wasn't just the vampires. Dick jolted at the sudden slam of a thick hand on the table.

"So, let's get down to business. How about one hundred dollars?" Oswald rubbed his webbed hands together.

"Um, before we settle on a price, we need a little more information." John held up a hand.

"Oh, really? Such as?"

"Well, you say it's just one vampire but we need to make sure of that first. As well as if it has any guardians with it. Then there's level of difficulty in which to kill it."

"Aren't they all hard to kill? I mean, this is what you do for a living. You are the hunters here." Oswald laughed, looking around the room as if anyone else would join in.

Mary spoke up. "Yes but there are many different kinds of vampires. Some are very powerful, some are just fledglings. Some vampires fear religious relics, while others have no regards to touching blessed objects. Does he hide during the day, or walk about the local graveyard in his death shrouds? These are things we need to know in order to do our job well."

"I doubt he walks the graveyard. For one, the Wayne's have their own plot. And second, the only people that occupy the local graveyard are the strange worshippers of the Mad Priest. We've taken to burning the dead and scattering the ashes in the bay." Oswald rattled on.

"Nevertheless, we need to know what we are up against. Once we do, then we can settle on a price. And fair warning mayor, it's going to be a bit more than one hundred dollars." John gave Cobblepot a firm look.

This made Cobblepot frown.

"We put our lives on the line for complete strangers. Yes, it is what we do but we are not fools either."

Mary put her open hand out. "Think of it as a good investment into your ever growing city. Yes it costs a bit, but the people of Gotham will be rid of a monster that has plagued the land for years. More people will come to live here in your safe, thriving city. It's an expenditure you will never have to shell out for again."

Oswald stroked his chin in thought. "I see your point. You would have made a great politician Mrs. Grayson." 

Mary smiled and sat back. 

"Very well," The mayor stood up as Jim quickly put a newly filled pitcher down and walked away bristly. Oswald picked it up and gulped the entire contents down greedily. With a belch, he wiped away the foam on his lip with the back of his hand. "Let me know when the job is done and I'll pay you whatever your price is."

The mayor shuffled away, leaving behind the couple and a messy table. Dick slipped quietly back up the stairs and headed back the way he came. As he entered the closet, his foot hit the bucket and he started toppling over, only to be caught by the collar.

"Whoa buddy, where do you think you're going?"


	4. The Boy

Chapter 3

The Boy

Dick was yanked backwards and pushed against the wall. He looked up at the man named James Gordon and gasped. 

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Great. He had promised Mother he wouldn't be seen. He was in big trouble.

"Well? Out with it. Have you been the one stealing my pickled eggs?"

Dick shook his head furiously. "N-no sir! I just got here."

Gordon frowned. "I see." He scratched his chin. "Hmm, you wouldn't belong to those two hunters downstairs?"

"Oh please! Don't tell them I was listening. I just wanted to hear about the vampire. See, I'm beginning my training to be a vampire hunter and I thought it was best to hear what the mayor had to say about the vampire living here." Dick's words ran together as he tried to spit them as fast as he could. "I was supposed to stay near the wagon but I just had to know about the Bat Man."

"Slow down, son." Gordon said calmly. He looked at Dick quizzically. "Training? But, you're just a child. Kids around here don't start apprenticing for anything until fifteen. It's the law. Such a dangerous profession too." Gordon frowned. "If I knew any better, I would have child services pick you up."

"No!" Dick began to struggle. Gordon's grip was strong and immovable. "Now hold on there. Look, If I were to bring this up Mayor Cobblepot would simply step in and let you go back to your parents anyway, just because of this vampire business." He leaned over and gave a firm shake. "Listen hear, don't you go looking for any trouble you can't handle, do you understand? You may be in training, but you've got a lot to learn judging by this experience alone. Your parents can take care of this, you got that?" 

Dick looked down and nodded.

"Good. Now let's get you-"

"I can't have them see me Mr. Gordon sir! Please, let me go out the way I came before they leave." Dick begged. 

"Out the window, huh?" Gordon looked into the closet and sighed. "Alright, that's fine. Just be careful kid." He let go of Dick's collar. Dick made a dash for the window. Before he jumped down Gordon called out to him.

"Hey, kid!"

Dick turned around. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Richard, but you can call me Dick."

Gordon nodded. "Very well. You owe me one, Dick." And with that, Dick's head disappeared and Gordon walked over to shut and lock the window. He saw the boy jump and flip down the barrels like a grasshopper. He made it to the wagon as his parents came round the corner. Gordon sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

He stepped back into the hallway, picking up the mop. "So who _is_ stealing my pickled eggs?"

~

Dick flashed a smile at his parents as they walked up to him. "So, how was it?"

He watched as they exchanged looks and knew they weren't going to tell him the whole story, not that it mattered. He had watched it all play out. But it did make Dick wonder about what they left out of all their stories of their missions. He wanted so desperately to ask them about the Waynes and their little boy Bruce. He wanted to know what really happened to them. 

"Oh not much. He's just another vampire that lives in an old abandoned manor. Not much else is known." His mother replied.

"Which means your mother and I need to do some digging." John added.

Dick felt a glimmer of hope. "Can I help you with your research?"

"Let us see what we find first, then if it looks like we need an extra hand, I'll let you know." John smiled down at him. It didn't do anything to raise his spirits. Dick let out a sigh, "Then what am I supposed to do then? I thought I would be training now."

"Well there's plenty to do for us, dear. Your studies are important." Mary said.

"I have already read all the books." 

"But do you understand them." John asked. Dick nodded. "Well, tell me about the first vampires."

"First found in the scrolls of ancient Egypt. They spoke of changing the rivers red with blood and slaughtering many of the first born." Dick recited.

"What about the best way to kill a vampire?" Mary joined in.

"The best way to kill a vampire, really? It's a stake through the heart." Dick stated proudly. Before his father could speak, Dick added. "But that's not all, you decapitate them and separate the body from the head. To finish it off," Dick grinned. "you burn them."

"What do you do if you are bitten?" John drilled.

"You wash the wound in holy water and cover it with hawthorn leaves or wild rose." Dick answered back quickly.

"How to test for vampirism?"

"The mirror test but it's not always accurate, see if they can they cross a body of water, toss some seeds to see if they pick them up, some holy relics such as the cross are painful to look at or touch."

"Anything else?" 

"Oh, vampires are unable to enter a house without permission from the house owner." Dick remembered.

Both his parents laughed. "Very good." His father ruffled his hair. 

"See? I'm ready. Just let me help. I can start at the city library. No one will suspect anything. Just a kid reading books." Dick hoped they could see the reasoning. Mary looked over at her husband.

"You know, it's not a bad idea."

"I don't know Mary." John's brows furrowed. "It really should just be us on this one. I'd hate to get Dickie wrapped up in this."

Mary placed a hand on his arm. "He can look up the terrain. Maps of the town, the new sewers, the woods surrounding the area of interest. That is crucial information he can look up for us without getting into the politics of this place. What do you say, John?"

He sighed. "You always give in to him, don't you?"

Mary smiled back. "So do you. Look at him, John. He's ready. We agreed on that much."

John gave in with the look of glee on his son's face. "Alright. Just mapping and logistics, no more. You go looking for anything else it may raise suspicions that you are with us."

Dick still didn't understand why that was an issue, but he didn't dare question it right now. He was part of the mission. He jumped up with a fist in the air. "Yes!"

Mary put a hand on his shoulder. "Please be careful. Don't draw too much attention to yourself. Be back here when the sun begins to set. You will need to brief us on what you've learned."

John got down on his knee and looked him square in the eye. "We are counting on you, Dick."

Dick nodded and wrapped his arms around his father and gave a hearty squeeze. John chuckled. "Okay now, run along and stay out of trouble."

They watched with nervous tension as their child took off toward the city square. Mary squeezed her husband's trembling hand. "He'll be fine, my dear."

"I don't like this place Mary. We've gotten into something with a nasty undertow. I don't like that mayor either. He's hiding something."

"Let's just get this job done and get out of here. I don't care about the money on this one John. Don't haggle with the man. We'll pick up more demon hunting to make up for it." Mary laid her head against his strong shoulder.

John sighed. "You're right, in fact, I almost want to abandon this. Except..."

"Except we never abandon a mission once we take it." Mary finished. "I know."

~

Dick spotted the library not far from the city square. It looked old and large, probably another original structure. Gray stone pillars lined the front with worn down steps leading up to the dark double doors. "Gotham Library." Dick read the stone sign in front of it.

He darted up the steps and made his way inside. He needed to get a start on his work. He wanted to have a little time to read up on the dead family Gordon spoke of. His parents didn't realize he knew all about the conversation they tried to hide. He felt a little guilty about it, until he saw a grand picture in the main lobby of the library.

It was a picture with three figures painted in it. A tall, powerful looking man stood by a fair, slender looking woman. They were dressed in fine clothes that must have been expensive back in the day. In front of them stood a boy that couldn't have been no older than Dick. His dark hair combed neatly and his clothes just as fancy as his parents. His piercing blue eyes stared back at Dick as if to say ' I am dead and gone, avenge me.' At least that's what Dick thought.

"Don't worry Bruce. We'll solve your murder and put to rest the undead that haunts your home." He whispered to the painted boy. Dick found what he needed without any help. The sewer plans had just been filed away in the city civil planning section, along with the older maps of how Gotham looked before the massive growth. Not much was found about the woods near Wayne Manor but he found and old map of Wayne Manor's property lines. The blueprint was very out of date as it depicted a much smaller structure, not like the one he saw in the distance as they had made their way to Gotham. However, he figured the acres around it had to still be pretty accurate. A thatch of lines in one area was labeled helper's cottage. It was on the very edge of the property line. He saw the marked off area of the family graveyard on the opposite side. There wasn't much more than that, but Dick wrote it down and filed it away. He finished memorizing the quickest routes to and from the manor as well as the way out of the city and made his way to the local history section. He ducked down as an older patron walked by, but continued to graze the shelves looking for a book that would show him what he wanted to know.

One sparked a memory from the tavern. "The Witch Trials of Gotham."

Witchcraft, the word Cobblepot had spoken that caused Jim Gordon to lose his temper. Dick pulled out the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped on a single paragraph with the Wayne's names in it.

Dick read quietly to himself. "At the peak of the witch hunt, Thomas and Martha Wayne, two of Gotham's most prestigious residents were accused of witchcraft. It was unclear exactly what the specifics were, however, a trial was set for them. Before they could be prosecuted, a mob of angry townsmen pulled them from their homes, their son among them. Both Thomas and Martha were drowned in the bay in front of their only child, Bruce Wayne." He paused. "How awful. Poor Bruce."

He scanned the rest of the page but it didn't say what happened to him. He closed the book and went looking for more. The other thing he remembered was 'the night of the red moon'. He open up the card catalog and looked for anything with those words on it. One newspaper headline. He pulled the card and looked for the paper. It was a small article not much said but enough to cause a chill to run down Dick's spine.

"Red Moon Murder. The body of a man was found dangling from a tree just on the edge of the woods near Wayne Lane early yesterday morning. The body was eviscerated and drained of blood and his throat torn out. The identity of the man was unknown but he had been seen around town harassing the children. One mother of two said he tried to make off with her youngest son. The body was burned and the ashes cast out to sea." The article was ten years ago. Dick had just been born when it happened. Strange coincidence, he thought.

He looked up at the clock above the librarian's desk. It was four 'o clock. He had to head back to the wagon now. That was all he was going to find out but it was enough for now. Dick exited the musty building and stepped out into the afternoon light. His eyes readjusted to the brightness as he walked down the street. He kept thinking about Bruce Wayne. What must he thought as he was pulled from their home? Was he scared? What happened to him afterwards? Did they kill him too? Did he get away?

He came to Gotham Gaslight Tavern and saw Gordon sweeping away dirt from the entryway. They locked eyes for a moment. Gordon gave him a silent look of 'you better behave' that reminded him of his father. Dick blushed and looked away. He knew Gordon would have had no knowledge of what Dick had been up to, but he still felt as if the man knew he disobeyed his parents. I went looking for trouble, Dick thought. He knew he was in a pickle because his curiosity had been peaked and he wanted to go to Wayne Manor now, but he had to act as if he knew nothing of the matter. He turned the corner to see his parents looking over their trunks, taking stock of what they had and debating what they would take.

"I still think we each should take a cross, just to be safe." Mary handed her husband a small silver cross. John looked down at it. "I just don't know, with what- Dick! There's our boy, Mary." John interrupted. Mary took the hint and smiled. "I hope you found what we needed."

Dick put on a smile and nodded. "I sure did. Entry routes, exit routes, and the lay of the land, well, as much of it as I could find on it." He handed them the notes and copies he made of the maps. "No one really goes into the woods in Wayne Manor so there's no mapping of it, but I did locate some blueprints of the first house built there." He pulled out his notepad and showed the schematics he had copied. "It's probably not accurate but it's something. Sorry."

Mary kissed his cheek. "Don't be, this is everything we asked for and more. Good job, Dickie dear."

Dick beamed at her. "Really? I'm glad I could help. That's all I really wanted."

"And now comes your next task, which is guarding the wagon." John grinned. "Think you can do that too?"

"Of course father. I won't let you down." Dick returned a grin. 

"Good. Then we need to get going. It's a bit of a track up the hill. Here," Mary pulled out a cloth with one of the pies he saw earlier. "Your supper. Here's a flask of water to go with it. Eat up and keep hidden. I don't think anyone can see you from the street but the staff from the tavern may come out here now and again so stay quiet."

"I will." Dick said, his voice sounding quite small. This was always the hard part. Both his parents picked him up and hugged him together. "We'll be back soon my love. It's going to be okay." Mary whispered in his ear.

"As long as we know you're safe, we will be fine." John assured him. They placed him in the wagon and closed the curtains. Dick sighed and pushed the pie away. He didn't feel like eating, but he didn't know what else to do. His thoughts went back to the boy.

"Where did you go Bruce?" He spoke aloud.

Then a thought popped in his head. A dangerous thought.

"Maybe there's something left behind at Wayne Manor. Some kind of clue." Dick thought about the old cottage at the edge of the property. It was far enough away that he wouldn't be noticed. He could go there and look for clues. Maybe even search the woods. He wouldn't be in the way and he may find something to set his curiosity at ease. He could stay just for a moment, and be back before sunrise.

"Just a quick look." Dick convinced himself it was a simple idea. Yes, he would find the missing boy.


	5. It All Came Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's curiosity gets the better of him.

Chapter 4

It All Came Falling Down

Dick unhitched one of the horses and tied up the wagon, making sure everything was shut and locked securely. However, one thing that was removed, was the armor his mother had not quite finished. He slipped it on and tried to remember how she fastened it.

"Not that I'm going to be hunting but just in case..." He trailed off. He would be back before them, he was sure of it. They would never know. He still felt a little ashamed disobeying them, but Dick was certain he could do some good if he could find out what happened to Bruce Wayne. He had seen the statue and the beautiful painting of the family and knew the people here still cared about them. Otherwise they wouldn't have made such tributes to them and named streets after them. What if he could bring closure to the mystery?

"What did I tell you about staying out of trouble?" Gordon's voice interrupted his thoughts. Dick spun around to see the big man standing behind him with his hands on his hips. "I don't think your parents want you leaving the wagon. Otherwise they would have taken you in the first place."

"I'm not going to find the vampire. I want to know what happened to Bruce Wayne. He disappeared the night of his parents murder. No one speaks about him. Why? Why does no one care that a child went missing?" Dick asked Jim.

Jim Gordon shook his head. "Because he's probably dead. It was over a hundred years ago. Even if he got away, he most likely left Gotham. Let him rest in peace, let the Waynes rest in peace. Look Dick, don't go stirring up the waters here in Gotham. This place has monsters of the deep that will drag you down and feast on your bones." He warned.

A little red headed girl stuck her head out the back door. "Daddy, there's a man that won't pay his tab and Harvey is doing his thing again."

Gordon turned around and smiled sadly at her. "Okay sweetheart, I'll be right in."

"I think you should come inside with-" Gordon began to say to Dick, but realized the boy had taken off. Jim sighed. "Jeez, this keeps getting worse and worse. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Dick rode towards the East side of the city. He had to hurry if he wanted to get there before it got too dark. He noticed people shutting up their stores. Mothers were calling for their children to come inside. Shutters were closed and clasped shut. Many of the doors and windows had garlic hanging over them. As he got closer to the woods he noticed fewer buildings and the ones that were there were vacant. Once he got to the road that ascended up the hill to the manor he slowed the horse to a trot. Mist crawled along the ground like moving tendrils, reaching for Dick. The sun had pretty much set, giving the sky a dark purple hue. The temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically as well. Dick knew in Spring some days could still have a slight chill but this felt frigid. In fact he could see his breath floating up in front of his face. 

"Okay, just a quick look around. Don't go near the manor and everything will be fine." Dick told himself. He got off the horse and tied her up by a wooden sign post, it stated 'Danger Vampire in these Woods'. Dick swallowed and reached behind him. He pulled out a stake and eyed it for a moment. He took a deep breath, placed the wooden staked in his belt and began climbing the dark hill. He looked down and noticed the pair of footprints in the dirt in front of him. They must belong to his parents. He had to make sure they didn't see him. He tried stepping where they stepped, then figured it was best to walk on the grass beside the trail. Besides, he wasn't going straight to the manor, he wanted to look in the woods and reach the cottage. He remembered where it was on the map and headed in that direction. 

It was completely dark now. He couldn't risk lighting a torch so he tried to use the light of the moon and kept on a straight path, weaving through the trees. Dick began to shiver. Why was it so cold? The mist became thicker and Dick's visibility was hindered. 

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Dick mumbled. He didn't account for this. 

A strange sound stopped him in his tracks. Was someone in the woods? He looked around. He could only see a few steps in front of him. He placed his hand on the end of the stake. Another sound, like fluttering fabric maybe? Dick tightened his grip on the stake. It didn't do well to stay in one spot so he walked slowly ahead. He had to be close to the cottage soon. If he got there, he would have a safe space to keep watch from. He increased his pace and hurried up the rest of the hill. Dick stumbled over a raised root and fell towards the misty ground.

He immediately put his hands out and did a flip and tumble to prevent severe injury, but ended up crashing into an iron gate. "Ouch!" Dick got up, rubbing his backside that connected with the bars. It was a black iron gate that attached to a tall stone wall covered in ivy and moss. This must be where the servant would enter to reach the cottage. He looked down at the lock and tried to give it a tug. It didn't budge. 

He heard the soft snap of a twig and gasped. He spun around but could see nothing. He looked back at the gate.

"No way." Dick said as he jumped up and began scaling the gate. It wasn't too difficult. He did a somersault up and over the top and landed with a soft thud on the mossy ground. He stepped further in and saw the dark wooden cottage in front of him. He ran to it and took a peek inside. The window was surprisingly clean and he noticed all of the furniture and surfaces were clean too. Was someone living there?

"Bruce?" Dick whispered. No, it couldn't be. He would be over a hundred years old. But who else would take a chance living on land near a vampire? 

"Someone who made a deal with one." Dick said to himself. He knew some vampires enlisted help from mortals to keep watch over them during the day and venture into towns and scouted for them. Whomever it was had to be living here. He took another look inside. There were no other rooms within it. It was all open space with places for the kitchen and a den. Dick walked up to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked! He pushed it open and stepped inside. It was slightly warmer inside even if the fireplace wasn't lit. He shut the door and crouched down as he looked around. He made his way to a small desk and began to rummage through the drawers. There were odds and ends but nothing significant. He then went over to a trunk at the foot of a small bed. It too wasn't locked and he found some clothes, a few bags with what looked like dried herbs he dare not open, and a couple of books. Still nothing that held any information about the boy. He looked under the bed and spotted a decorated metal tin. He pulled it out and opened it. It held some odd trinkets Dick couldn't help but touch. A leather band with strange beads attached to it held his interest. It almost looked Native American but Dick wasn't sure. He saw a small silk pouch no bigger than his hand. He untied it and opened it up to find two small pearls clinking together. There looked to be holes in them as if they had belonged on a necklace. 

"Strange. Maybe they held some significance to this person."

There wasn't much else inside. Just some scraps of paper, an old ticket receipt and a foreign coin that Dick didn't know was left. Dick thought for a moment and took the pouch and the band. He covered the tin and placed it back where he found it. Still nothing that helped him find Bruce. Maybe this was a futile mission, just like Gordon told him. He was dead and gone. Dick placed the items in his pocket. He decided to check and see if these items were in the painting at the library. If they were, than maybe they were put here by Bruce. This was all he was going to find here. He knew he had to get back down the hill. There was someone else out here with him. 

Dick looked around and saw there was only one door in. He didn't want to use it, the servant might be waiting for him. He looked down at the stake and swallowed hard. Killing vampires was one thing, but killing a person was not something Dick wanted to experience. He did not matter that they served an inhuman creature, Dick wasn't a killer.

He crept over to one of the windows on the opposite side and peered out. He didn't see anyone so he lifted it up quietly. There was just enough space for him to crawl out and he landed on the soft earth. He got his bearings of the land again and headed for the gate. He stopped suddenly when he saw it wide open. Oh no.

Dick felt the hairs on his neck rise up. Someone was here, near him. He heard a muffled crash behind him. He turned but couldn't see much through the fog. It had to be his parents. They must have found the vampire. Dick had to get out of there. Dick looked back at the open gate and clenched his jaw. He made a run for it.

Dick knew it was dangerous to go sprinting into the woods at night but he needed to get as far away as fast as possible. He kept his knee high and his hands out, feeling for extending branches. He still took a tumble down when an unexpected dip sent him lurching forward.

"Ah!" He cried out. He couldn't stop rolling down the hill. He reached out for something to grab hold of but he had reached a clearing. The only thing that did stop his momentum was a tree stump. His ribs connected with it, causing his breath to be stolen away. He clutched his chest and tried to suck in air but only managed a little before he coughed and sputtered. He lay flat on his back for a minute trying to recover. He could see the sky again. The moon stared back at him, unblinking bright blue light. A blue moon. Once he could breathe normally again, he sat up and looked around. He wasn't sure where he was because he hadn't come this way.

"Damn, I've gone off track." Dick swore. He knew his parents would be furious if they knew just how many times he did when they weren't around. He thought back to them and felt the panic start to creep back into his heart.

"No Dick, they've got this. They've gone up against more than one before. They can handle just one." He tried to calm himself. "Just get back down the hill. Once you reach the city limits, you can retrace your way back to the horse." 

With a new plan in place, Dick got up and trotted downwards towards the brush. Entering the forested area, he kept a lookout for anything unusual, but all was quiet. Even the mist had let up a little. It still coated the ground but at least he could see right in front-

"Aah!" Dick felt the ground below give way and he fell straight down. He reached out for the rocky ledge beside him, his skin getting scratched and bruised along the way. Still he grasped for anything he could get a hold of. He managed to grab a protruding root. He held on tight and looked around. It was some sort of chasm. It was too dark to see how deep it went nor how wide it was. The only way out was up. Dick's arm throbbed but he still managed to pull himself up. He felt out with his other hand for another hold. Slowly he made his way back to the surface. He knew the jig was up with hiding this from his parents. Once they saw his arm all cut up, they would know he left the wagon. But right now, he was hanging on for his life. He saw the light from above and knew he was almost out. 

"Just a little, more." He croaked out. 

He heard the snap and felt time slow down. He felt his body drop and still found it hard to realize he was falling. He reached up as he cried out. 

"Dad!" He didn't know why he called for him, he knew he wouldn't be near. A memory of trapeze work flashed in his head. His hand had slipped. He thought he was going to fall when his father's hand shot down and clamped around his. This wasn't the case now. His father wasn't here.

Yet, a cold strong hand grabbed his and he felt himself lift high into the air. It was as if he was flying. He blinked a few times as he looked below. Yes, those were tree tops. Suddenly he began to descend.

"Whoa!" He grabbed his lifeline with both hands as he came down. He crashed through the tree tops and landed clumsily face down. He heard something hit the ground beside him. He looked up hesitantly. He could make out the shape of a person, a man he guessed, but it was still to dark to see anymore than that. Dick got up on his hands and knees and crawled over slowly. He wasn't moving.

There was a swell of fear whirling inside of Dick but a small part of him acknowledged that this person just saved his life. At least he thought it was a person. But they were in the air! He flew up in the air!

"H-hello?" Dick's voice came out shaky and low. He was so close now and still no movement. Dick's body felt ice cold. He reached out with trembling fingers and touched the still figure laying on its side. Smooth, cold fabric. He digits gliding over the soft cape that clung to the lifeless body. He reached for the shoulder to turn him over. 

A hand caught hold of him.

"No!" Dick cried, but he couldn't break free. The man began to move. He rolled over onto is back and Dick gasped. A wooden stake stuck out of his chest, but it wasn't in very far. His face was burned in spots and he winced in pain, showing off his sharp white fangs. 

It was the vampire. And it had Dick.


	6. What Have I Done?

Chapter 5

What Have I Done?

Dick's hand was in a vice like grip, no matter how hard he tugged, he couldn't break free. Dick felt his heart pounding wildly inside his chest.

The stake!

All he had to do was push the stake all the way in. It's what he was training to do. It was what he was supposed to do. Right? The vampire wasn't putting up a fight, in fact, he had stopped moving again. It would be so easy. So simple...

Dick's mouth went dry at the thought of it. Why couldn't he just do it? 

A second, and less scary thought popped in his mind; Why not just call to his parents and they could do it? 

A groan came from the injured vampire.

"M-m-mo... Moth..."Dick stammered trying to call for help but barely getting any sound out.

His eyes opened. 

They were blue. Not quite like Dick's but more like the color of a glacier lake. Ice blue. They widened slightly at the sight of Dick, who was taken aback. There was pain in his very human eyes.

"Are you a ghost?" Came the alto voice, slightly raspy. 

"Did he just ask me a question?" Dick thought. He didn't trust his voice to answer so he shook his head.

"Have you come to take me now?" Another strange question. This time Dick spoke up.

"N-no sir."

"Then who are you?"

"My name...?" Should he give it to him? Dick looked back down at his hand that was still being held. The vampire ran his thumb back and forth against it almost tenderly. His grip was no longer tight.

"It's Richard." Dick said finally.

"Richard." His name came out as a sigh. His eyes closed.

"You must leave these woods Richard. They are not safe." His voice became almost a whisper.

Dick sniffled as he felt the tears he hadn't realized were falling started to drip out of his nose. "I know." He choked back a sob.

"Fly away, little bird." The words barely audible. "Fly."

Dick's hand slid out of his grasp and he stood up. He knew he had to leave. Alarms were going off in his head to just stake the monster and run for it, but he couldn't move. Instead, he collapsed back down onto his knees and crawled closer to the unconscious body. His breath hitched as he placed a timid hand upon the vampire's brow. He traced his fingers over it, down his nose, and around his jaw. Dick remembered this face, those eyes.

"Bruce." Dick whispered.

It was him! 

It had to be.

Dick recollected the large painting that hung in the library and compared them mentally. He was an adult now, but it was him. He was the vampire. But how? And why? Suddenly Dick's curiosity overcame his fear. He wanted to know.

"You saved me from falling to my death."

He remembered what Jim Gordon had said earlier.

"Just...not this one... I think you should leave him be."

Did he know this was Bruce? Or that he was...helpful?

Kind?

Sad?

So many questions and only one way to find out.

Dick placed his trembling hands upon the stake still protruding from Bruce's chest. He squeezed as hard as his freezing hands could. Getting a firm grip, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The sound was horrifying. Flesh ripped and suction from the blood surrounding it filled his ears. And the smell...was that what death smelled like? All this thoughts ran through Dick's head as he pulled out the wooden stake from the rigid chest.

Bruce groaned and clutched at the now gaping hole in the center of his chest. His eyes opened again and fixated on Dick.

"What have you done, boy?" He growled.

"You need to get up." Dick said with as much demand as he could muster. He got back up on legs that threatened to buckle underneath him. "Now!"

"Don't you know what I am?" Bruce sat up. Dick watched with amazement as the hole began to shrink and heal. "Do you?"

"I-I know what you are. I know who you are. Now you have to get up before they find you."

It was Bruce's turn to look shocked.

"Please!" Dick begged.

Bruce frowned at him, but slowly got to his feet. Dick waved him away. "Go on, hurry! You must-"

Without warning, Bruce caught hold of Dick's injured arm. He froze to the spot with fear as Bruce bent down and dragged his tongue across his deepest cut. His arm was dropped and it knocked against Dick's side like a lead pipe.

"A little pick-me-up for the road." Was all he said as he disappeared into the night.

What had he done?

~

Dick wasn't sure how much time had passed as he sat, helplessly on the forest floor until the sounds of chirping reached his ear.

"Oh no!" He scrambled to his feet.

Morning was here. It was still dark but he was already late. He dashed down the rest of the hill and came crashing out of the brush several yards away from where he started. His horse was still there waiting for him. He ran up to it gasping and mounted the mare.

"Come on girl, hyah!"

Dick rode back as fast as he could watching the sun slowly ascend in the sky. He made it back to the city square before most of the market stores had opened.

"Dick!" Gordon was waiting for him by the back entrance. As Dick pulled on the reigns, a wave of dizziness hit him and he felt himself sway sideways.

"Hold on, I got ya." Strong arms went around him and pulled him off the horse. Gordon sat him down on one of the barrels.

"Just look at you. That arm is going to need stitches. What happened? Did you tunnel your way here? Hey!" Gordon's questions went unanswered as Dick jumped down and ran to the wagon. He jumped inside and began tearing open boxes and trunks.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He repeated.

"Where's what? Let me fix you up, I have stuff inside."

"No, not that!" Dick said as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a vial of holy water and a few wrapped flower buds of wild rose. He popped open the small tube and poured it on his cut. The one the vampire licked. He waited for his flesh to burn or bubble, but nothing happened. He then rubbed the flower over it, but still nothing happened. Dick sighed with relief.

"Must not count then."

"What must not count? What are you going on about?" Gordon stood at the back looking in. Dick started to take off his armor. "I have to get this off before they get back."

Gordon looked behind himself and spoke. "A little late for that."

Dick's stomach dropped as he desperately tried to tug it off without unbuckling it. 

"Excuse me," Dick heard his father say, "Gordon, what are you doing?"

Dick yanked the armor over his head and threw it in the corner of the wagon, slammed the boxes shut and poked his head out. "I'm sorry father!" He blurted out.

Both Mary and John looked at him with shock. "My God, what happened to you?" His mother proclaimed. "You are a mess!"

Dick didn't realize how filthy he was until he looked down at himself. He was covered in leaves and dirt. The horse was still not tied to the wagon and Gordon was standing there with his arms crossed. None of it looked good.

"I'm sorry." Was all Dick could think of to say.

"Sorry doesn't explain any of this." His father said angrily. "Start talking."

What could he say?

"Uh, before we get into that, can I just clean up his arm? He's got some nasty cuts that might get infected." Gordon interjected. Mary walked over to the wagon and grabbed Dick to pull him out. Both parents got a good look at the bloody arm.

"Richard Grayson!" Mary put a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "I don't believe this! We told you to stay put and stay out of sight. Did you ride Lily and take a fall? Did you get dragged? You better start talking!"

Actually Dick was glad they brought up those scenarios and went along with it. "I just wanted to practice some riding techniques but something spooked Lily and she bucked me off. I hung on as long as I could until I knew she wouldn't trample me. I just brought her back." Dick stared down at his muddy shoes. He couldn't bare look his parents in the eye with his lies. " I didn't mean to disobey you."

"But you did." John said sternly. "Let's get you cleaned up and we are going to have a talk."

"Come on Dick." Mary pushed him towards the tavern. "Thank you Jim, we would appreciate it if we could use your washroom. I am sorry if he caused you any trouble."

Jim smiled. "No, no trouble for me anyway. I have a daughter who is a bit, spirited as well. I know the feeling."

~

As Jim and John spoke just outside, Dick stood silently as his mother wiped away the dirt and grime off his face and extremities. He barely flinched at the first needle puncture. His mind was going back to what had transpired last night. The fall. The flying. The vampire that was Bruce Wayne.

"Dick. Come back to me my love." His mother called to him, breaking him of his trance. 

"I'm here mother."

"Do you want one last chance to tell me what really happened?" Mary coaxed. "If you tell me, it will go a little easier with your father. You know he hates lies."

Dick sighed. "How did you know?"

Mary wrapped his arm with gauze. "Because I know you, my love. You are so good with the horses. That's not like you to take such a tumble, especially with Lily who is a very calm horse."

Dick didn't like lies either, but if they knew what had happened...What he did...

"Dickie?"

"I went into the woods." Dick said with a sigh. "I was looking for clues."

Mary's mouth thinned. "The woods."

Dick nodded.

"What clues?"

"I was looking for the lost Wayne boy. They say he got away, that no one saw him again. I wanted to find him because he's all alone out there." Dick's eyes burned with hot tears. "I was there and then I fell. I had to pull myself up. It was really scary. I know I shouldn't have gone but I thought I could..." He trailed off as his mother gathered him in her arms. Dick let his barriers down and cried. He was tired and in pain. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. 

He had let the vampire go. 

"How did you find out about the Waynes?" Mary asked.

"They library. I saw a painting." Dick hiccuped."I saw him."

Mary pulled him back and stared at him with fear. "Who?"

"I saw him, last night. The vampire."

"Where Dick?" Mary asked desperately. "Did he hurt you? Oh my.." She began looking over him. Dick shook his head. 

"No, he didn't hurt me. He...didn't even see me. He was hurt. He...flew off. I didn't see where."

Mary sighed. "Why would you do something so dangerous? He could have killed you."

Dick tried to explain. "I thought I could help. I wanted to know why people would do something so bad to a boy and his parents."

"Dick, we told you this was a dangerous city. This is not something for you to look into. What happened to the Waynes was a terrible tragedy, but there is nothing we can do for them."

"Can't we clear their names? Give them closure?" Dick asked. Mary shook her head. "It's none of our business. We are here to do one job and one job only. I want to be done with this place as soon as possible, now more than ever."

"But what if it was me?" Dick looked her in the eyes. "Wouldn't you want someone to find me?"

"But we will never let anything like that happen to you. As long as you stay where you are supposed to." Mary said firmly. "We don't keep you hidden to be mean, it's for your safety."

"But I am going to be a vampire hunter. I should be out there with you right now. You said it was time." Dick argued.

"Well, I think its time we talked about that." His father entered the room. Dick's heart sank. "What do you mean?"

"I think now is not the right time for you Dick." John said with a frown. "We are going to put your training on hold. Until you can show us you can obey directions, you will just have to wait."

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal note, I find it strange when creativity hits. I was trying to fall asleep when Bruce and Dick's moment popped in my head. I had to get up at one in the morning and jot it down. You can't let those moments go. Always be prepared for creativity for it will strike when you least expect it to.


	7. History Revealed

Chapter 6

History Revealed

John and Mary stood in front of the large ornate desk that belonged to Mayor Cobblepot. The short man leaned back in his chair, making his round belly protrude out. "So, the amazing Flying Graysons failed to catch the Bat Man, hm?" He puffed on his smoking pipe as he stared at the young hunters with sly grin.

"We did injure him and there is no way for him to return to his normal resting place this morning. We have barricaded it with hawthorne branches. He's out there but rest assured we will find him." John promised.

"Is that so? And if he takes one of our good citizens' home and makes it his own, feeding on the helpless family, what then? How long will it take for you to find him exactly in this great big city? If you ask me, it doesn't sound very professional." Oswald went on.

Mary's cheeks flushed with anger, yet her words came out calmly. "He cannot go where he is not welcomed. It will most likely be somewhere vacant. Those empty houses would be my first guess. Now if you excuse us, we have work to do." And with that, she grabbed John's arm and pulled him out the stuffy room with her.

She burst out the City Hall doors, brushing past onlookers who stared with disgust and fear at the two strangers. 

"Mary." John started.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as they made their way down the steps. 

"Please darling. Something is upsetting you."

"That man upsets me." She retorted.

"No, you've been like this even before we got here." John grabbed her shoulder so she would face him. "What's wrong, tell me?"

Mary felt the beginnings of a headache throbbing in her temple." It's Dick. He saw the vampire last night. He was right there with him in the woods."

John's mouth dropped open as his hand slipped off her shoulder. "Holy... I can't believe it. He lied to us."

"Really? Is that all that matters to you?" Mary asked, exasperated. "He could have died!"

"Well, yes this matters. We are training him to be a vampire hunter, Mary. At some point he will need to face a vampire. He has the knowledge. But he flat out lied to us, not once but twice now."

"I cannot believe you." Mary spat out. She continued walking as John rushed to catch up.

"Why?"

"He's a child with no experience!" Mary stopped again and grabbed John's arm in a tight grip. "For once in my life I have never been so scared as I am now and I have been in a cave full of vampires. Yes, you and I may have started young, I know that! But it's different when it's your own son."

John looked at her uncertainly. "Mary, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I don't know. I don't know if this is what I want for Dick. This job is so dangerous and he's our only child. Just thinking about that creature being so close to him. If he had seen or smelled him.." Mary covered her mouth to hold back a sob. "I can't do this to him John."

"Mary, why don't we get back to the tavern and talk about this." John reached for her but she stepped away. 

"No, I want to find that vampire and kill it so we can get the hell out of here." She ran ahead, half blinded by tears. Unaware of where she was going, she ran into a group of people walking slowly in the road.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She stumbled back and apologized. She looked at the strangely dressed flock. They wore beige colored linen gowns with pointed hats of the same material. The sleeves stopped just short of their longest finger. They were also barefoot.

"Careful little lamb," Hissed one of the women. "Spring is here and the slaughter is upon us now."

"What?" Mary asked, surprised by the statement. John caught up and placed a protective arm around her waist as they both stepped away from the odd procession. 

They ignored her question and continued on. They headed North and in the distance Mary heard the sound of a church bell tome, beckoning them.

"I want to leave John." Mary said wearily, watching them go. 

John placed a light kiss to her temple. "Okay. Let's find it and get out of here."

~

Dick awoke to a light tapping noise outside the wagon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you alive in there?" A young girl's voice asked. Dick crawled over to the back cover and yanked it open. He came face to face with a pretty red headed girl. Her eyes were green and her nose was peppered with freckles. She held out a hot bowl of porridge.

"Here." She shoved it into his hands. He looked back at her. "Not hungry."

He tried to give it back but she pushed it towards him again. "You haven't eaten anything. It will help you heal." The girl insisted.

Dick sighed and accepted it but simply stirred it around with the wooden spoon.

"Boy, you're pretty dumb you know." She said with a smirk. Dick's eyes shot up and glared. "What did you say?"

"I said you're pretty dumb. Going into the woods at night with a vampire living in it. Who does that?"

Dick set the bowl down and jumped out. "What's your name?"

"Barbara."

"Well Barbara, my family and I are vampire hunters and it is our job to go into those woods and kill it."

"Yeah, you didn't find him, you fell." Barbara pointed out. "And your parents woke him up. If he starts feeding on people again, you are going to have a problem."

Dick was getting angry at the girl. "Well, it's not our fault! Your mayor wanted him gone. He could've just left him alone. My parents will do everything in their power to make sure it doesn't come to that."

Barbara held up her hands in surrender. "Relax, I don't blame your parents and I'm not mad at you. However, there are people that are starting to talk. They're afraid it will be the Long Halloween all over again."

Dick's head tilted slightly at the name. "The Long Halloween?"

Barbara threw a look to the back entrance and moved closer Dick, speaking in a low tone. "It's the night he first came to Gotham. It took place on All Hallow's Eve a long time ago. That night he terrorized Gotham, killing and feeding upon the townsfolk. Men, women, and children fled the town. It was said that it was the longest night of their lives, hence the name. After that, no one ever saw him again, but signs of his presence have been found over the years."

"Like the murder under the Red Moon." Dick added. Barbara nodded. "You heard about that?"

Dick grinned. "Like I said, I am a vampire hunter. Research is part of our job."

Barbara eyed him skeptically. "Is that why you're grounded?"

Dick blushed and looked away. "I'm not grounded! I, just have to heal." 

It was Barbara's turn to grin. "That's not what I heard."

"Well, it's true! So you can take your porridge and go. I don't need a silly girl hovering over me."

Barbara frowned. "I don't have to leave, I live here thank you very much. This is my back street, you are the guest."

Dick huffed and kicked a stone down the alley. He heard her chuckle. "You get worked up pretty easily, don't you?"

"I don't know, it just happens when people keep prodding me with ridiculous questions." He threw back at her. 

"It's just I don't get to talk to many kids around here. The work at the tavern keeps me busy and you're right here." Barbara said softly. "I'm glad you're alright. My dad's been worried about you. He likes you."

Dick looked back with shock. "Really? Because he's always on me."

"He's worried about you. I used to have a brother you know." Barbara's eyes sparkled with tears. "Actually he was my nephew. Jim is really my uncle but my parents were killed when I was a baby. I see him as the only father I've ever known. But back to the topic, my brother would be your age by now."

"What happened to him?" Dick asked.

"He died. He loved seeing the ships come into port. Everyday he would get up early and say he wanted to see the ships. I would have to go with him of course so there went my extra sleep. But it was worth it when I saw his big goofy grin as the ships docked. Well, about five years ago we started noticing missing dock workers. Captains would complain sailors were going AWOL. Then a few days later, their bodies would wash up on the rocks. Torn completely apart."

Barbara paused to take a deep breath. "Baby James, he got up extra early one day and left without me. As soon as I saw his bed empty I knew where he had gone. I rushed after him as fast as I could. But when I got there, I couldn't find him. I looked and looked all day long, but as the sun set I knew I had to come back home with the news that James was gone. It broke my mother and father was so angry. Not at me but at the mayor who was doing nothing to stop the killing. That was the day father and the crew at the tavern decided to start patrolling the streets."

Dick felt for the older girl. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be, it has nothing to do with you. You know they never found his body? It was the only one that never washed up."

Dick thought up something and touched her arm. "Maybe when we find the vampire, I can convince my parents to hunt for whatever is lurking in the bay. I know for you it's too late but at least it may give you peace of mind that no one else's baby brother will die."

Barbara looked up with a sad smile. "That would be nice. They say it is some kind of dragon that feeds on the bodies of the deep that were dumped there over the years. They used to do witch dunks there."

"I've read that too. The Waynes were killed there. Barbara, do you ever wonder what happened to Bruce Wayne?" Dick asked.

"Not really, poor boy. I guess he got away and lived somewhere else. Or maybe he died. I don't know." Barbara shrugged.

"Does your dad know?"

"Why would he know anything about that?" Barbara asked. Dick shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I asked. Thanks for the information." Dick reached up into the wagon and grabbed his jacket. Barbara looked worried. "What are you doing?"

"I've got to look into something." Dick called back as he headed for the city square.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Your parents will be furious with you." 

"What else can they do to me?"

"So you are grounded." Barbara grinned.

Dick stuck out his tongue and left. Barbara sighed. "Boys."

~

Dick walked through the busy streets and admired the city life. It was different from the isolation of the road. Dick couldn't help but feel Gotham was growing on him despite what was going on. He had learned so much about the dark history of it already. One thing on his mind that kept bothering him was the Mayor.

Why now? Why was he trying to remove Bruce now? All the years Bruce has been sleeping away only coming out to feed once on a man that seemed be a criminal anyway, but leaving the rest of the people alone. So why would he want to take him out? Dick had to know. He was going to get to the bottom of it before they left this place.

He spotted the portly man waddling down the steps of City Hall and into his gaudy carriage. Dick gritted his teeth and dashed after it. He leaped onto the back of it and hung on just below the window. He peeked inside and saw him talking with another shady individual.

"This business has my feathers ruffled, Victor."

The man he spoke to had his face hidden in shadow. "My guys are following them right now. I'm sure as soon as they kill the creature, we will get the signal the work is done."

"I don't like it Victor. What if they don't get to him by sundown? What if he sees my name and realizes who I am?" Cobblepot stomped his walking stick on the floor in emphasis. Victor laughed, his voice sounded like he gargled with rocks. "Well you wanted your name all over Gotham. That's on you I'm afraid."

"Shut up! I want that manor. It should've been mine by now. Stupid vampire, deciding to take it for himself. Once the Waynes were dealt with my family had every right to that land. But the boy and his old servant still blocked us from getting it. I hate them!" He squawked. 

Dick gasped. That's why he wanted him gone. But did that mean Cobblepot's ancestors had something to do with the Waynes demise?

"And what of the hunters?" The question burned into Dick ears and his pulse quickened.

"Those fools, if they think I'll give them one coin for this mess they've got another thing coming. In fact, their kind is a dying profession anyway. There are fewer and fewer monsters lurking in this modern world. I think they should go the way of the dodo." Oswald giggled. "You'll see to that, won't you Victor?"

Dick saw the flash of a blade in Victor's hand. "Of course, I would be most obliged."

His parents were in trouble!

The carriage hit a bump causing Dick to slip and hit the back wall.

"What was that?" Oswald cried out. Dick didn't want to get caught so he let go and dropped to the street. He tumbled out of the way and hid behind a pile of trash. Cobblepot's carriage didn't stop but he saw him poke his long nosed face out the window. He looked around, then yelled at the driver. "Watch where you're going you imbecile!"

He disappeared back in and Dick stood up to brush himself off.

"I have to warn them." He said. He didn't expect an answer.

"Then let's ring the bells, shall we?" a shrill voice spoke behind him. Dick spun around and was struck cold by a man of a strange cloth.


	8. Mad Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This church saves no one... and neither can Dick.

Chapter 7

Mad Murder

Dick came to with a splitting headache. He tried to move but found his wrists were tied behind the chair he was sitting on. He tried to protest but his mouth was gagged. He looked around and saw several grinning faces staring back at him from the pews of the musty church.

He remembered what had happened. The priest had come up behind him and struck him with a heavy book. If fact he could feel the side of his face sticky with dried blood. How long had he been out? He looked to the stained glass window but couldn't tell what time it was. He had to get out of here!

"My fellow gatherers," Came the creepy voice from the altar behind him. "we are gathered here today to welcome to our congregation a little lamb that has gone astray." 

Dick tried to look behind him but he could only see the dirty white covered cloth of the altar. The priest's voice boomed throughout the large chamber. "Lost I say. So close to the day of slaughtering. But fear not, for he has the chance to be saved." He prolonged the word 'saved'.

Dick got to work twisting his wrists, trying to untie himself. Fortunately his father taught him how to do some tricks with locks and ropes. He tried to keep his body from moving too much, but the followers were enraptured with the sermon the mad priest was giving.

"We all know the time has come. For the reaper has taken flight once again. He will cut down the sinned and the sullied with all his might. The herd will be culled but we will see it to the end. To greener pastures we will go. To frolic and run free as he feasts on the meat of the damned. Yes, the time has come." The voice rose to that shrill again.

"The time has come." His followers chanted.

"It is as I have foreseen and written in the good book here." Dick jumped at the sound of something heavy slamming down above him. "Of course there's not much else in it. I just like a good book to swing around."

He let out a mad cackle that filled the church. The people joined in with him, some rocking back and forth, others crying with laughter. Dick felt sweat trickle down his neck. These people were crazy! No wonder his parents told him to stay away from this place. He felt the ropes begin to loosen.

"My precious flock, we have here a boy that is lost. We have here... a sinner." The mad priest hissed.

"Sin." 

The word echoed back, like hisses from a nest of snakes.

"Where are the guilty parents who let this child wander all by his lonesome during these dark times? Who claims to be the guardian that has failed this child's upbringing? We will never know and he can't seem to say at the moment, he is a bit tongue tied."

Another cackled followed by roaring laughter. 

"And it doesn't matter because we have taken him in! There is plenty of cold embraces in this house to keep him from straying again. But first, we must cleanse him of his past transgressions. He must plead for absolution and swear to serve...the Bloody Butcher. The Red Reaper. The Winged Messenger that rises with the night. For he is who will fly us to a better place. Away from all this madness, ha ha ha ha!"

The mad priest walked down the steps into Dick's view. Dick held still and watched with caution. He was able to get a good look now at the not so normal priest. His robes looked like he had altered them with crazy designs stitched in that made no sense. They were purple and the white beneath it was soiled and stained green. He wore a round wide brimmed hat, again purple. He carried an old book that looked like a bible but the cover was scratched to shreds. But what Dick didn't like was they way his face looked. 

His skin was pale, almost as white as a sheet. His eyes were so dark, he couldn't tell if he had any color to them at all. They were wild and unblinking, staring into Dick's soul. His smile was wide with yellowed teeth. The red, chapped lips had split in one corner and a fine line of blood dripped down his chin. He stepped closer to Dick.

"Do you wish to be saved?" He asked. Dick didn't move, then again, he didn't have to. The mad priest grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to nod.

"Oh yes Father," He said in a falsetto voice. "Save me! Save me!"

The Priest spun around to address his followers.

"Did you hear that? He wants to be saved!" He shouted as Dick continued with his wrists.

"Save him! Save him!"

The priest bowed to them. "Then save him I shall!" 

They all applauded. The mad priest made his way to the small table in front that held a dark bottle and a chalice. "I do love children. They are so pleasant to have around the churchyard. I must confess, we have too few of them. In fact, you'll be the first one in a long time." He said over his shoulder with a grin. He started to pour a strange liquid into the gold chalice.

"They just never last long. I don't know what it is that makes them go.." He turned around and grabbed his throat, choking and shaking. Dick's eyes widened as he watched the priest imitate the actions of the children. The mad priest sputtered and hacked, tumbling to the floor in convulsions before going limp.

He killed them!

The mad priest jumped up and took another bow with the applause and made his way back to the chalice. "Perhaps when they asked for forgiveness, they didn't really mean it. He always knows, doesn't He? He knows when you've truly seen the error of your ways. So my child," He lifted the cup and walked towards Dick. "Are you ready to ask for salvation?"

He lowered the cup and saw a small amount of silver liquid sloshing inside. He looked up at the priest with eyes of fury as he felt the rope go limp around his wrists. He shook his head.

"No? Oh don't be afraid boy. There is nothing you could say that would shock any of us. Tell us your sins and ask for His mercy. Even if you don't get it, you'll be rid of this broken world and not a care will you have. You'll be dead!" The mad priest threw his head back as he laughed and Dick took the opportunity to knock the chalice out away and make a dash for the doors. Several of the members tried to reach for him but he evaded their grasps. He burst out the doors and ran down the hill. He could still hear the priest's laughter haunt him all the way down. 

Once he felt far enough away he stopped to catch his breath. He didn't have long though, it was late in the afternoon. His parents were being watched and Bruce was in trouble. What should he do first? He started running regardless because he was quite a ways from either of them. He wouldn't be able to alert his parents without Victor's men getting the jump on them. Plus, he promised he wouldn't let any of Cobblepot's men know he was their son. He had to keep some of his word. That meant he needed to find Bruce.

He thought about where he could find him. If his parents hadn't found him in the vacant houses, where would he be?

His parents.

At least that's where Dick would be if he was Bruce. The docks. Dick jumped on the back of a fast moving carriage to save time and energy. He got off when he got close enough to run again. The smell of the sea didn't really appeal to Dick, at least here it didn't. There was something foul in the air. He looked around to see very little activity. The merchant ships had already sailed off being that they refused to spend the night there and all of the workers were heading home. Seagulls barked above and the murky waves slapped against the wooden pillars and the rocky shore wall. He jogged along the boardwalk and searched for somewhere dark and empty. 

Further down, he saw an old dock in disrepair. Of course no man would dare go into the water now to fix it. It looked strong enough to support a ten year old boy, Dick hoped. Near the end was some kind of shack or equipment shed. It was boarded up but Dick noticed a hole in the wall facing the water. Dick took a deep breath and proceeded down the pier. The wood creaked and swayed with each wave. He side stepped a large hole in the middle. Another wave knocked hard against the rotted wood and Dick almost lost his balance.

"Whoa." 

He regained his footing and continued slowly to the ramshackle building. He reached it, and grabbing a hold of it as he made his way to the side with the hole. If he crawled, he could at least peek in to see if he was there. He got down on his hands and knees and peered around the side. It was silent inside. 

"Bruce? Are you in there?" He whispered. Nothing.

"Bruce?" Dick said a little louder, leaning forward more so he could poke his head in. He felt cobwebs on his cheek.

"Yuck!" He went to brush them away when something much stronger than a wave hit the pier, lurching him forward too far.

"Ah!" Dick yelled. He fell towards the water. A hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt. Dick looked down at the water as a ridged back broke the surface. Dick was yanked into the hole quickly after.

He landed on moldy newspaper and spun around. He couldn't see anything in front of him, but the sound of someone hissing told him Bruce was in the far corner. 

"Is your hand okay?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? Do have some kind of death sentence?" Bruce growled.

"Was that the water dragon that's been claiming sailors and citizens? He was huge." Dick looked back to the opening.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you being here. Seeking me out." Bruce redirected.

"Oh, that. No, I am not looking to die by you. I am a vampire hunter." Dick said standing up.

"You're a child."

"That may be, but I am in training." 

"You'd be dead if it were anyone else." Bruce stated.

"But it's you so I don't know what you are trying to get at." Dick replied back.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I'm not dangerous?" 

Dick heard Bruce step closer. He swallowed. "No, I believe you are dangerous. All vampires are, but you saved my life last night. Even as you were dying, you still helped me. Why kill me now when you could have killed me then?"

Bruce said nothing. Dick got to the point. "I'm here because I need your help. In return, I have information pertaining to your parents death."

Dick was pulled close. He could smell that stench of death on his breath. "What did you say?"

"Please, I need your help. My parents are in trouble. The mayor of this city is going to kill them once they kill you. Obviously, I am giving you advanced notice here, but I don't want you to die either."

"Then there's a problem little vampire hunter, because your parents are out to get me." Bruce let Dick go with a shove. Dick stumbled back but was unfazed. "I will talk to them. Tell them to just let this job go. The mayor only wanted you out because he wants your house to himself."

"You said you had information about my parents' death. Tell me." Bruce demanded.

"Will you help me?" Dick asked. Bruce was silent.

"I will only tell you if you promise to help me." 

"Or maybe I will just persuade you to tell me." Bruce moved in close again. Dick felt a cool hand under his chin lifting it up. Bruce sniffed the air. "You are bleeding again. You tempt me too much, Richard."

"Crazy priest hit me with a bible. If you help me, you don't have to persuade me. I'll tell you." Dick closed his eyes. "I'll even let you drink from me, if you want. Just a little. I don't have much. Just help me save my parents."

Bruce stroked Dick's cheek. Dick held his breath.

"I will help you. I accept your offer and look forward to it with relish." He spoke into his ear.

~

"I think it's safe to leave. The sun is really down now." Dick crawled towards the hole but felt Bruce pull him back. "Not yet."

"But it is getting late and my parents-"

"Can take care of themselves right now. I cannot leave yet. Trust me, when we can, it will be a shorter distance than you realize." Bruce said. Dick sat back and sighed.

"How did you know I was here?" Bruce asked softly.

"It's where your parents died. I would think if I were hurt and alone, I'd go where I last saw them." Dick replied. "I'm sorry about your parents. What happened to them was wrong."

Bruce was silent again.

"There's a pretty painting of them in the library."

"Yes, I've seen it. Many times." Bruce spoke with sadness in his voice. Dick reached out and grabbed his cape. It was the safest thing he felt like touching on him. 

"You are so small in it, even smaller than me. You grew up so big, I hope I get to be as tall as you. My father is tall, but my mother is tiny. In a few years, I will probably outgrow her." Dick didn't know why he kept talking but Bruce didn't stop him.

"I like your city. I know it has some bad people in it, but it is quite a lively place. I wish I could live here. The people at the Gaslight tavern are pretty nice, there's even a girl there my age, well, a little older. She's alright, a little nosy though."

"Well then you two would make a wonderful pair." Bruce finally spoke.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Ew. She's okay to talk to once in a while, but I wouldn't want to always be around her. She'd annoy me to death."

"Hm." Was all Bruce said.

"Bruce? How did you become a vampire? What happened that night after it happened?" Dick turned around to ask.

"That's none of your business." Bruce grunted. 

"What's it like?" 

"Being a vampire? Why would you want to know? Interested?" Bruce asked teasingly.

"No! I don't want to be a vampire. I just.. I am trying to understand. I have read all there is to know about vampires. I know where they like to dwell, what they look like, what their weaknesses are, and how to kill them. What I don't know is how they feel. Who were they before? Why were they cursed to live the life of the undead? Did they deserve it? Because I don't think you do."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You lost your family right in front of you. That's not something that should happen to a child. Then you become a vampire. It's like..."

"I'm the unluckiest man in the world." Bruce finished. Dick stood up "That's not fair."

"The world isn't fair, Richard. It is far from it. You don't know anything about my life. You may think you do, but there is much that is hidden and for good reason. In fact, I doubt what you have to tell me is of any value."

Dick furrowed his brow. "Then why go along with me?"

"Why for your generous offer of your neck. I haven't had a good taste of virgin's blood in forever." Bruce said as he walked toward the hole. Dick trembled slightly. "That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing."

"I haven't seen you laugh at anything."

"You're right."

Dick made a small noise of displeasure as Bruce crouched down. "I think it is safe to travel now."

"So then how do we-" Dick didn't get to finish as Bruce swooped him up and jumped through the roof. He covered Dick with his cape to keep the splinters from piecing him. Dick opened his eyes as saw the docks below like the forest tree tops last night.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

The stars had just begun to twinkle as the lights of Gotham had diminished. The air was fresher up here with the smell of the foul water far below them. They landed gently on the warehouse roof.

"How did you do that?" Dick asked.

"I just do it. Let us find your parents. Are you certain you can get them to stand down?" Bruce began to fly over the city with ease as if he were hoping over cracks in a sidewalk. 

"I think so. Just in case we should land out of sight." Dick offered.

"You don't sound so sure." Bruce glanced down at him with skepticism.

"Well, my mother was not so happy that I ran into you last night." Dick confessed.

"You told her. She must have been very angry."

"Not as much as my father, he told me I wasn't going to train this year. A whole year! They started when they were my age and they are saying I have to wait until I am eleven!" Dick griped.

"Oh the horror." Bruce said, deadpanned.

"I mean, not that I would go after you Bruce." Dick reassured. Bruce gave a small a half smile. "That is kind of you to say but it sort of defeats the purpose of being a vampire killer."

Dick looked down at the empty streets. "I know. I've been thinking about that. I just...I think I like you."

Bruce stopped for a minute and stared down at the boy in his arms. "What?"

"I like you Bruce. I don't know why but the more I am with you, the more comfortable I feel with you. I don't want anymore bad things to happen to you. You deserve to live in your home in peace and quiet." Dick said, making Bruce feel a tremor of pain run through him.

"Richard."

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking." Bruce began to cross the rooftops again, leaving Dick looking perplexed. 

They landed at the foot of the hill that led up to the manor. Dick heard nothing but Bruce looked down the adjacent road. "They are not far. The second house down from here."

"What are you going to do?" Dick asked. Bruce looked at him. "Nothing. I will watch from the shadows. You tell your parents to stand down. Should the mayor's men jump out, I will deal with them."

"Okay, I guess that works. Here I go." Dick started down the road, keeping a lookout for Cobblepot's man Victor. He thought of looking behind him back at Bruce but figured he was already out of sight. He saw the empty house and heard his parents' voices. He ran over to meet them.

"Mother, Father!"

"Dick! What are you doing? We told you-"

"Listen to me!" Dick interrupted. "You have to do as I say."

"I beg your pardon?" His father's face got red with anger. "I don't know what has gotten into you but this behavior of yours has been appalling."

"Just listen, I need you to hear me and understand what I am about to say." Dick pleaded.

Suddenly beneath them the floorboards creaked. They all stopped and looked down. 

"Is there a basement in here?" Mary asked quietly. John shook his head. "I didn't find any trap doors or stairs leading down."

Dick was flung out of the house before he had a chance to get a good look at the monster that burst through the floors. He heard the sounds of loud snarling and roaring as he got back up.

"Mom! Dad!" 

They both broke through the windows and landed next to him. They both had injuries to their hands and face that Dick could see. He went to help them up but his mother shouted to him. "Dick run!"

The scaled creature stood like a man, but was built like a reptile. It reached for his father who rolled away. It then swiped at his mother as she got up and grabbed Dick's hand. "Let's go! Now!"

But they were separated from his father now who faced the water creature that was trying to corner him.

"No mother, we need to help him!" Dick struggled out of her grasp. Mary cried out. "No Dick!"

Dick saw a sharp piece of wood and picked it up. He ran towards the beast to impale it. Instead, the wood shattered, causing the monster to turn and face him. 

"Dick get away!" He heard his father shout. He was rooted to the spot in fear as it stalked closer to him, it's breath smelled like sewage. Dick didn't know if he could get away in time to avoid its long, sharp claws. 

It lunged at him.

Dick shut his eyes, waiting for it to chomp down him like Barbara's baby brother, swallowing him whole. Instead he heard the sounds of a scuffle. He opened his eyes to the sight of Bruce fighting hand-to-claw with the creature. Bruce gained some leverage and swung it around back into the dilapidated house. Dick's father picked him up and stood back in wonder.

"Oh my God!" He whispered in disbelief.

They all watched the vampire get a hold of the large jaws threatening to clench down on his head.

"Bruce!" Dick called out. Mary looked down with wide eyes. "You know his name?"

"He's my friend. He saved me last night and he's saving all of us now." Dick pointed at the sight before them. Dick turned to face her. "Please, you can't hurt him. It's Bruce Wayne, the boy that lost his parents long ago. He belongs in that manor, it's his home. Mayor Cobblepot is trying to take it from him. He's using you to do it."

Mary shook her head. "Wait, I don't understand. You befriended him?"

"Mother please!" Dick looked back to check on Bruce who had it in a headlock. Both of them fell back into the hole in the ground. "The Mayor is not a good man. He's trying to-"

"John? What's wrong?" Mary asked as her husband seemed frozen in shock. Dick turned around to see his father fall face down with a knife in his back.

"No!" Dick screamed out. His mother ran over to him trying to roll him over. 

"John! John wake up!" She cried.

"Mother, look out!" Dick called out as he reached for her, but three arrows landing square in her chest. Her eyes fixated on Dick. 

"Dickie" She said weakly. Dick ran over to her and tried to keep her upright. "No...no...mother please." He whined.

"Take a look at the little pup they left behind. Didn't know they had a kid." Dick recognized Victor's voice as he emerged from the bushes along with a few men. Dick could see his face now, covered in tiny little scars. Victor pulled out another knife and licked it. 

"I like kids." He smiled cruelly.

"Run away, Dickie." His mother whispered. "Run uphill."

"I can't!" Dick cried. "I won't leave you."

"Do it for me, little Robin." Her head sank to her chest and she fell forward beside her husband.

"Grab him." Victor commanded one of his henchmen. Dick looked up with anger. "You...killed my parents!"

He got up and lunged at him. The henchman scooped him with with a laugh. Victor smiled back. "Aw, such fight in you. We're going to have some fun with you."

"What about the vampire?" One of them asked. Victor looked to the house. "It looks like he's chum. Let's go."

Dick kicked and lashed out as best he could but he received blow to the cheek. "Quit it runt! I'll gut you right here and now if I have to."

Dick let out a roar that took his captor by surprise. Dick used that moment to sink his teeth into the man's arm. He yelped and dropped Dick who made a run for it. Victor spun around and pointed. "Get after him now! No witnesses!"

Dick panted as he climbed the trail. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got to the top, but it was what his mother's dying words were to him. He could hear them following after and he pushed himself even more. 

"I see him!" Yelled one of the men.

Dick wasn't sure he was going to make it as the footsteps got louder. Still he kept running. The mist began to cover everything around him again.

That's it! Dick got off the trail and into the misty woods. He crouched down as he made his way through the old trees.

"Damn it, I lost him!" 

"He's here somewhere. Keep looking!" 

Dick stopped to catch his breath a bit and crawled into a hollowed out log. He could hear their heavy footfall around him. He closed his eyes and waited. He could still see the looks of horror on his parents' faces as they realized what had happened. Tears fell silently onto the forest ground. He was too late. He lost his parents and Bruce was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was dead too. It was all his fault. If he hadn't gone into the woods, they might still be here. They would have found Bruce and...

Dick shook his head. He couldn't think of his parents killing the vampire that tried to help him. He wished he could have had it both ways; Bruce living and his parents and him getting out of Gotham alive. But that would mean leaving Bruce all by himself. 

The men got closer. Dick held as still as stone. 

"There's some leaves kicked up here." One of them whispered. 

This was it. He was done for.

"Hey! Did you hear something?" The one closest said to the others.

"No, keep looking."

"There it is again." The guy remarked. "There's something...up there."

Dick opened his eyes and looked out where he saw two pair of feet just in front of him. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged out the back.

"Let me go!" Dick struggled. It was one he bit. 

"You little twerp! I'll take a bite out of you when I get you back to the safe house. Guys, I got him now let's g-"

"Aaah!" One of the others screamed as he was lifted into the canopy. The other one looked stupidly at the empty spot beside him. Dick kicked his captor in the kneecap, causing him to drop again. 

"You little-" He grumbled.

Dick took off running with his nemesis after him. Another scream erupted from behind him but Dick kept running. 

"I'm gonna get ya!" Panted the man chasing Dick.

They reached the summit and Wayne Manor emerged from the shrouds of mist. Dick made a beeline for the hedge maze that was still impeccably well kept. 

"I see you!" The henchman shouted. Dick weaved around the bushes trying to get himself lost in it. He hoped it would be enough to lose his attacker. He ended up at a dead end. 

"No!" Dick said breathless. He turned to see the man come around the corner. The man grinned and walked slowly towards him. "Forget it. I'll kill you right here. No one will ever find you here."

Dick leaned up against the tall bush not sure what to do. Then a shadow leaped over him and tackled the man. 

"Bruce!" Dick cried. 

He couldn't quite see what was happening but the screams said enough along with the sound of fleshing being torn open. Dick cringed.

When the man's legs stopped flailing Bruce turned to look at Dick. Dick gasped at the sight of blood dripping down Bruce's chin. He stood up and walked over to the boy.

"I'm sorry Richard. I was too late."

Dick's tears began to fall again. "You tried." He sniffed. "In the end, it's all my fault. If I had just stayed in the wagon..." Dick rubbed his eyes with his arm. "No, I couldn't do that. If I had stayed, I wouldn't have been able to save you."

"My life is nothing compared to your parents. I am not even living. You should have left me Richard."

"Dick. Call me Dick." The crying boy corrected. "It's what they called me."

Bruce nodded. "Okay, Dick."

"I couldn't do that. I guess I'm not a good vampire hunter." Dick couldn't stop himself now. "I am such a terrible son. I failed them."

Dick sobbed in the corner of the maze with Bruce just watching him. He cried and cried as he sank to his knees and lowered his head to the ground. He cried until the tears couldn't flow anymore. His voice horse and wheezy. He looked up to see Bruce still watching.

"Why are you just standing there?" Dick demanded.

"What else can I do?" Bruce asked without emotion.

Dick sat up and reached for him. "Hold me."

Bruce contemplated his request. "Dick, I am not your father. My embrace will only be when I sink my teeth into you. It's best you deal with your grief on your own." 

And with that, Bruce grabbed the dead body and walked away, leaving Dick alone with his heartache. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit long but it had a lot of juicy stuff in it. Poor Dick. I will update again soon.


	9. The Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets Bruce's guardian.

Chapter 8  
The Butler

A soft rain began to fall and the mist started to dissipate. Dick still sat on the ground of the hedge maze with his head resting on his knees, arms wrapped around his legs. His mind was still replaying the images of his parents' deaths over and over again, his heart heavy with anguish. He paid no attention to the soft and steady footsteps coming over and stopping just in front of him. He really didn't care at this point.

"With this rain you may grow roots and become one of the bushes if you stay here." Said a clipped, British voice. "But it will ruin the symmetry and I will have to move you. I have a large grey pot I could dump you in if you like. However, if you wish to remain a little boy, you must come out of the rain before you catch your death."

"They are dead." Dick mumbled. "What else is there to live for?"

"For yourself, for starters." The British man said with annoyance. "But if that's not enough for you, your parents' sake. I'm quite sure they would not have laid down their lives for you only to die of sickness easily prevented. Did they let you play in the rain young man?"

Dick looked up to see an older man with a clean, thin black mustache staring down at him. His eyes were brown and held a slight look of disinterest. His face long and thin with high cheekbones. He wore a suit that seemed a little out of date but was clearly a servant's attire. On his right arm draped a dark blanket.

"Well, did they?"

Dick shook his head. The old man nodded. "I thought not. So come along. Let us get inside and have some hot tea. You can tell me what you are doing here and I will think of what do with you. Up you go."  
Dick stared at him blankly. The old man's mustache twitched. "I am not going to soak in this garden for you. If you want to stay than stay. I have chores to do. Master Bruce likes a tidy ship round here."

"He left me." Dick said finally.

"Did he? Well why don't you come with me, inside, and explain all of this." He said with emphasis. He held out his left hand. "Let's go."

Dick slowly took it and was helped to his feet. The dark blanket went around his shoulders. The old man turned and pulled Dick with him. "Let's get out of this dreadful weather, shall we?"

The old man had no trouble finding the way out, it was as if he could walk it blindfolded. They came out and headed for the cottage. Dick realized it was the servant that was out there with him last night. He was ushered inside and the door shut and locked.

"Come and sit by the fire while I put a kettle on." The old man directed. Dick did as he was told and plopped down on the floor near the fireplace. He began to shiver from the cold rain that had permeated his clothes. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Dick watched as the servant place a black kettle over the fire and placed a small tea cup on the coffee table beside Dick. He watched the old man shed his outer jacket and place it on a rack beside the fireplace.

"The weather has a mind of its own up here on this bloody hill. It can go through all four seasons in one day I tell you. Now, how about we start with names. What is yours, young man?"

"Richard Grayson. But everyone calls me Dick. They...called me Dick." Dick lowered his head as the pain began to throb in his heart again.

"I see, well I am Alfred Pennyworth, at your service." Alfred took a small bow before sitting in the armchair. "I manage the manor for the Wayne family, or I did. Now it is just Master Bruce."  
Dick raised his eyes up to him. "Wasn't that over a hundred years ago? I mean you're old but you don't look that old."

Alfred huffed. "Well, I will try to take that as a compliment."

Dick blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"I cannot begin to explain the strangeness of that statement other than here I am. I have been caring for this property and the well being of Master Wayne all these years. I have no idea how long it has been, I stopped counting years ago. I simply go about my business as usual. I swore to the Waynes that I would do so not matter what. As long as Master Bruce is here, so am I." Alfred reached over and plucked the whistling kettle off the fire and set it down on a wooden coaster.

Dick watched the man prepare the tea for each cup then reach over to pour the hot liquid over the leaves. It was strained in, going from clear to a dark brown as it hit the bottom of the cup.

"I've never had tea before." Dick said sniffing the drink. “It is a black tea flavored with bergamot oil. It's quite strong so take a small sip at a time.” Alfred replied.

Dick did just that. He felt the hot drink warm his insides as it went down. The taste was different but not bad. He took another drink.

“So tell me Richard, or Dick, what brought you to Wayne Manor?” Alfred sat back with his tea and stared at Dick with interest.

“Well, my parents are...were vampire hunters. They were hired by the Mayor of Gotham City to exterminate the vampire, Bruce.” Dick set his cup down and hugged himself as another tremor went through him.  
“I was in training to be one too, so I went into the woods last night, not to hunt Bruce, but to find out what happened to him when he was a kid. I didn't know at the time that he was the vampire.”  
Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out the two items he took from the tin. “I wanted to verify that these belonged to his parents. I thought Bruce had hid here during the night of his parents' murder. After that, I was running to get back before my parents finished and I fell. I would have died if it wasn't for Bruce.”

Alfred looked at him with a nod of understanding. Dick continued. “My parents had wounded him, it would have been fatal if the stake had gone in more. I had the chance to kill him. I could have been a true vampire killer in that moment, but I couldn't. I don't know why, I was so scared too, but I just couldn't do it once I saw that it was Bruce. I kept thinking, 'he was just a kid, like me, when he was left all alone in this world. He has been through so much pain and now to be cursed with the kiss of a vampire.' I had to help him.”

“I had to save him, because no one else would do it. I had to know what happened to him, because no one else knows. He shouldn't be forgotten. He needs to know people cared. There are people that still care about what the Waynes did for this city. I care.” Dick said softly.

“And why do you care? You have no ties to this man or this God forsaken town.” Alfred asked.

Dick thought for a moment. “I can't explain it. I just do. Besides, he and I have something in common now. Our parents died for Gotham. They were killed by corrupt men. We are both orphans. I thought... he would take me in seeing that. Instead, he just left me.”

Alfred sighed. “Master Bruce is not the best at handling emotional situations. Mind you, it's been years since he has had any normal human interaction. I was shocked to see that he even allowed you to stay here.”  
“I'm allowed to stay?” Dick repeated.

“Yes. He told me to tend to whatever needs you had. I must admit, it has been some time since I took care of a child. However, you seem to be capable of some independence, if not too much independence to the point of recklessness. I shall be at your service from here on.” Alfred took a drink of his tea.

Dick smiled sadly. “Thank you but that won't be necessary. I won't be staying long.”

“Oh?”

“I have a mission of my own.” Dick said darkly.

“May I ask what that is?” Alfred set his cup down.

“I have to go after the man that killed my parents. I have to take down the ones responsible for all of this.” Dick stared into the fire. “No matter the cost.”

“I see.” Alfred said after a moment of silence.

“Before you do that, may I recommend something? Speak to Master Bruce before you go. He may give you some helpful advice in the matter.” Alfred stood up and headed over to the bed. “I would like you to sleep on it as well. You look like you could use some.”

He unfolded the covers and walked over to the trunk. “I have an old sleeping gown you can use.”

“I don't want to sleep.” Dick protested. “I want to avenge my parents' deaths. I have to get them right now!”

Alfred looked unfazed by Dick's outburst. “So you are just going to march down this hill and do what exactly? What is your plan of attack? How many opponents do you expect to encounter? Where will you execute said attack? How will you kill them? What will you do after the deed is done?”

Dick's face burned red with anger. “I don't know but I will do it!”

Alfred sighed. “Sounds like you are just going to get yourself killed and no avenging will take place. These kinds of things take planning and practice. You just can't go off willy nilly and think all will fall into place. With men like that, you need the element of surprise. You need to prepare. Trust me, I've seen it all before.”

Dick sucked in a breath. “You mean the Long Halloween. When Bruce exacted his revenge on the townspeople responsible for his parents' murder.”

Alfred sat down on the bed. “Yes. It was a very dark time back then. Even with all his planning and preparation it still had its failures.”

Dick came over to Alfred. “Will you tell me what happened to Bruce? How did he get away? When did he become a vampire? How did it happen?”

Alfred shook his head. “Those are not my stories to tell. What I can say is what happened with me. That night I awoke to screams and loud shouts. I ran out of the cottage and to my horror, saw a mob of people dragging the family out of the manor and down the hill. I grabbed my lantern and ran after them. I heard the townspeople screaming witchcraft and other terrible names. When I got to the bottom of the hill, they had already put them on a cart and carried them off. I followed as fast as I could. By the time I got to the bay, Master Bruce was already screaming. They had tossed his parents in, tied together. They used to say, if they could untie themselves and swim to safety, they were witches. If they drowned, they were innocent, but dead. Guess what happened?”

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. “They drowned.”

Alfred sighed. “Yes. So they let Master Bruce and I go, I was able to collect the bodies for burial, and return to the manor. The townspeople were completely indifferent to the murder that just took place. 'Oh well, we were wrong. Let us carry on with our lives.' But we could not. Bruce and I had lost our family. Yes, they were family to me as well. My father served before me and his father before him. For many weeks we were here with no well wishers, no condolences, not that any of that would have mattered.”

“Then one day, Master Bruce collected his small belongings and told me he was going to make them pay. I tried to get him to let it go but he said his mind was made. He did make me promise to be here and watch the manor, not to let anyone know he was gone. So I did. For fifteen years this place was empty, but I made sure not to let anyone know. Then one rainy night, Bruce returned. He was a man like none I had ever seen. He had those eyes I had remembered from many years ago, but something was different about them. His skin was pale and a strange smell emitted from him, like death.”

Alfred shuddered. “He thanked me for keeping his home safe and asked me if the people responsible were still here. I told him 'yes'. He then asked if I would stay with him no matter what. I promised I would, so he gave me this token.”

Alfred produced a necklace from underneath his shirt. It was some gold emblem attached to a leather cord. “He told me to wear this at all times. I guess it is what keeps me from aging anymore. It allows me to stay with Master Bruce and keep my promise to his parents.”

Dick leaned in. “I don't recognize the symbol on it. Bruce may have forged it himself to create the binding. It keeps you on as his guardian. Many vampires have had guardians to keep watch over their resting places.”

“Yes, and speaking of rest, you should get some now. Enough stories and no more talk of revenge. Get some rest, night will be upon us and you should talk to Master Bruce. Do this before you act and I think it will give you some clarity.” Alfred gave Dick the night gown. “I will take a room in the manor. Feel free to use this cottage as your own now. However, I will take those trinkets and the tin under the bed. Those are not to be handled.”

Dick handed over the pearls and the leather bracelet. Alfred collected them and the tin beneath the bed while Dick changed into the dry clothes. Alfred walked over to the door and looked back.  
“I won't find you gone when I return, will I?”

Dick snuggled into the bed suddenly heavy with fatigue. “No, I think I will rest for a bit. Thank you for sharing your story.”

“Very well then. Good day, Master Dick.”

Dick was out before the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys hanging with such a sad chapter before, but here is the infamous Alfred. I will try and crank out another chapter shortly.


	10. You Want Some Advice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred should no better than to think Bruce can talk Dick out of it.

Chapter 9

You Want Some Advice?

Monsters and mad men haunted Dick's dreams, swirling around him and closing in until a crocodile man came up from beneath him and bit him in half. It was his mother's scream that awoke him. Dick shot up covered in sweat. His throat felt raw and Dick realized it was he that had screamed. He looked out the window beside the bed. It was still cloudy but very dark. It must be sundown. Dick stumbled out of bed and walked over to the small bathroom. Once finished he noted his clothes had been hung and had dried completely. He got dressed and stepped outside. He could hear frog's calling out from the forest and headed towards the manor. It wasn't as cold as the past two nights but Dick stuck his hands into his pockets as he made his way up the small trail. He was surprised when he saw Alfred at the open door with a candle.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked.

"Not really." Dick grumbled. "But I did sleep the whole way through."

Alfred nodded. "Come inside. I have prepared a little something to eat. It's not much, just what I can forage in the woods."

Dick paused for a moment looking past the servant and into the black void behind him.

"Come now Master Dick. I am letting all the stale air out." Alfred said sarcastically.

He took a deep breath and entered the cool foyer. The door closed loudly and echoed throughout the manor. The small light surrounded the two but did nothing to illuminate the room. Dick tried to get his eyes to accommodate to darkness, but Alfred was moving ahead.

"This way sir. Stay close to the light."

Dick followed along looking at busts and paintings when they came into view. "Mind the glass here. I haven't gotten to it yet."

Dick looked down when his boot crunched underneath him on the shards of glass. He looked around and saw furniture tossed over and destroyed. They must have done battle in this room. It looked to be a dining room that was once decadent. Not it lay in tatters.

"We will be eating in the kitchen for obvious reasons." One of the windows had been shattered, the one Dick heard break that first night. They moved through a door and Dick smelled the food before he saw it. He suddenly felt his mouth begin to water and his stomach growled obscenely loud.

"I'll take it that you have an appetite. I hope you don't mind turkey. They run wild through these woods. Some mushrooms and leeks accompany it with a reduction sauce made with sherry and wild berries. Some water will have to do since you are not old enough for wine. That cup is mine." Alfred pulled out a seat from the small wooden table by the wall and gestured for him to sit. Dick needed no other other incentive and quickly sat down. Alfred took the chair opposite from him and joined Dick. He lifted his glasses. 

"To our health and to a new beginning." Alfred toasted.

"And to revenge." Dick added. Alfred frowned but said nothing. They ate in silence. Dick swallowing gulps of food. He was starving.

"Slow down before you choke. You'll cut your revenge short by swallowing a bone." Alfred warned. Dick looked up at him but continued shoving food in. Alfred sighed. "Fine, do as you please. Master Bruce would be just fine not having a child run around here anyway. He'll come in here and seeing your blue face and say, 'just as well. It's not like any of us need the company'. I'll go back to talking to the plants in the greenhouse." 

Dick gulped down his food and set his fork down. "Fine I'll slow down, just stop trying to make me feel guilty. I know you two probably don't want me here in the first place. Like I said earlier, I'm not staying long anyway. I've got to get back to town and kill that bastard Mayor and his cronies. My parents' wagon is back at the tavern too. It has all of my belongings."

"Language, Master Dick. If you know us so well, please explain to me why we haven't thrown you out in the first place?" Alfred asked, eyebrows raised in question.

"You felt sorry for me?" Dick answered unsure.

"What happened to you was terrible, I understand. But Master Bruce has taken to you. He wants you safe and sound away from the city."

"Did he actually say that?" Dick looked back with skepticism.

"Yes he did."

"Why?"

"Why? Because of your bravery in helping him." Alfred said, surprised of Dick's paranoia.

"Are you sure he's not just saving me for a drink later? He did say he wanted to do so." Dick took a drink of water. The remembrance made his mouth dry.

Alfred chuckled. "Oh my dear boy, he would not do such a thing."

"He seemed pretty serious about it." Dick insisted.

"Master Bruce does not drink from children. He never has. I don't see why he would start now." Alfred stated. Dick still felt unsure. "How do you know that? Do you follow him when he feeds?"

"I just know him. Much of his trauma happened when he was a child, it would go against his principles."

Dick was still not at ease with the explanation but left it at that. Alfred took up Dick's plate when he finished and put it in the sink. "So if you would just take the door to the right-"

"Why? Dick got up and placed his cup in the sink.

"To wait for Master Bruce in his study. He will be here shortly." Alfred began pumping water into the basin. "Please, Master Dick. Just talk to him. It would do both of you some good." Alfred stopped and lit another candle. "Leave out this door here on the right, take a left down the hallway, it will lead you back to the foyer. Go down the hall on the right and it is the second door to your left. There are chairs and books to look at. Keep the windows drawn if you could. He will be back soon."

"Is he hunting?" Dick asked. Alfred spoke after a pause. "He is indisposed of at the moment. Now off you go."

Dick sighed and did as he was told. He made little detours along the way. He looked at some the old artwork that hung on the walls. There were marble works of art that lined the halls stopped to gaze at. Not a single speck of dust or cobweb. Alfred kept it all pristine. He opened the door to the old looking study. Lines of books filled every shelf on the wall to the left. There was an unlit fireplace with a velvet chaise in front of it. On the right wall were two large windows that were shut and curtained. A large desk sat in front of them. A few papers laid upon the table top along with an ink well and quill, a book, and a wooden box, and a magnifying glass. Dick walked over to the fireplace and worked on lighting it. It was still quite cold in the manor. It took a moment but he got it to light and added another log. He stepped back.

"Who said you could do that?" Bruce's voice pierced the darkness behind Dick. He spun around with a gasp. He could barely make out Bruce's figure standing just outside the doorway. Dick regain composure and spoke. "It's cold in here."

"Hm, I cannot tell. I don't feel temperature like you do." Bruce stepped in but still kept some distance between them. "Alfred said you have eaten."

"Yes."

"That's good." Bruce leaned against the wall. "What are you going to do now Dick?"

"I am going to kill the men responsible for my parents' deaths. Alfred asked me to talk to you about it, but I have already made up my mind on this." Dick said with determination.

"I see. Well I am not going to stop you. However, would you be willing to listen to some advice?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded slowly. "Can it wait?"

"Are you joking? Why would I wait?" Dick asked incredulously.

"For a few reasons." Bruce walked over to his desk, closer to Dick. "One, you are far too weak to take on full grown men. Two, the element of surprise is always an added benefit. It brings their guard down."

He walked even closer and Dick instinctively backed away. Bruce smiled mysteriously. "And three, if you let me... I can train you."

Dick felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He still hadn't forgotten that this was a vampire he was trapped in a room with. Despite the fire, Dick shivered. "You mean, you'd make me a vampire?"

"I didn't say that. I said I can train you. In my travels I have been taught by many masters in the arts of fighting. I can pass this knowledge to you, but it will take time." Bruce took another step. "Revenge, the best revenge takes time. It deserves the utmost detail and precision. For you to get any satisfaction from it, you need to prepare. Let me do this for you, in return for not being able to save your parents. Let me give you the tools to exact your revenge."

"But I want to hurt them now." Dick protested. "I already have some training in fighting. I can handle a couple of humans."

Without warning Dick was pushed back onto the chaise. He cried out as Bruce pinned him down with his full weight. Dick couldn't move and felt Bruce's mouth against his ear. "I didn't even have to use a fraction of my strength to knock you down. No powers, no dark magic of the night was needed to get you completely vulnerable, and you wish to go up against men with weapons."

Dick struggled but to no avail. Bruce gave a chuckle that vibrated against Dick's chest. "Your struggles are even more amusing. Whatever training you think you have is meager at best. Why, for a vampire hunter it is simply appalling. I could just sink my teeth right into your tender little neck." Dick felt something sharp trail down his ear, his jaw, to rest on his exposed neck. Dick stared into the fire.

"Stop it Bruce." He ordered.

"Make me." Bruce countered.

"You don't scare me." Dick closed his eyes, hoping his beating heart didn't betray him.

"Is that so? You are not afraid of death?" Bruce asked.

"No. I'm not."

"How about immortality then? What if I made you into a vampire?" 

"You're not going to do a thing to me." Dick said with conviction. So much it caused Bruce to pull away to face him. "What gives you such confidence to say that?"

"You would never hurt a child. You never have and you never will. Alfred told me and I believe him." Dick stared back without a shred of fear. Bruce got off of him and stepped back. He turned away putting a hand to his chin. "Alfred said so. Well, that spoiled my fun."

Dick got up. "I wanted to tell you something earlier. The man that ordered my parents to kill you wants your manor."

"He can die trying." Bruce turned back to face him with a deadly grin.

"That's not all. The Mayor, he said something about it being his right. Like his ancestors may have had something to do with the removal of your parents." Dick watched as Bruce's attitude changed like day turning into night.

"What did you say?" He asked, his tone icy.

"He said his family had every right to the land after it was done. He was afraid of you finding out who he was now that you were awakened." Dick noticed the fire was dying out fairly quickly despite the fresh supply of wood.

The room descended into a darkness that made Dick question if he should have brought the topic up. It was too late now.

"What is his name?" Bruce demanded.

"Cobblepot. Oswald Cobblepot. He's the Mayor of Gotham City."

Bruce's face twisted in anger. "Cobblepot. The man that accused my parents of witchcraft. He is alive?"

Dick shook his head. "I-I think he might be his grandson or something. He was the one who ordered Victor to kill my parents."

Bruce grabbed the edge of his desk and dug his nails into it. "I thought I got all of them, but I was wrong. Some still escaped my grasp and bred new vermin into this world. No, I will not allow this!"

Bruce snatched up Dick with lightning speed and brought them face to face. "Listen to me now, boy. You may have your revenge on the man who killed your parents, but Cobblepot is mine!" 

Dick nodded without argument. Dick's bravery transformed back into fear thinking Bruce was too far gone in the moment to tell friend from foe. Bruce's lips pulled back to reveal his long fangs. Dick swallowed and spoke up. "Then we work together. You and me."

Bruce's focus came back to Dick and he hid his fangs. He set the boy down and looked to the closed windows. "Together. Yes, we will do this together...But we do it my way."


	11. Ashes

Chapter 10

Ashes

For a moment Dick listened to the faint crackling of the dying fire. The room was mostly covered in shadows. Bruce stepped back into the comfort of them looking down at the small boy who seemed to be struggling internally with something.

"What is it?"

"My parents... I need to know what happened to them."

"They are dead."

"I know but, their bodies, I had to leave them behind." Dick looked down at his shoes. "I need to find them, bury them."

Bruce knew what Dick was feeling. He remembered when he pulled the soaked bodies of his mother and father to shore. How heavy they were to pull onto the cart. The long drive up to the manor, looking back at them in hopes that one of them would wake up. He wished he could give Dick some comfort but logic spoke first.

"Dick, I would advise against that."

"What do you mean 'you advise against that'? I can't just leave them for the crows!" Dick shouted back, his cheeks flushed with anger.

"My guess is Cobblepot would have disposed of the bodies so no questions could be asked."

"No, not the bay." Dick let out a sob. "That monster will eat them up."

"I took care of the reptilian creature. That will not happen again." Bruce assured.

"But if he threw them in the bay, they will not find rest." Dick wiped his eyes. "I need to find them. I have to get our wagon too, parked behind the tavern. It's all I have left of them."

"It's not safe." Bruce said flatly.

"I don't care! It's my family! You got to bring your parents home, didn't you?" Dick pointed at him. Bruce nodded once. "I understand, and I won't stop you. I just want you to know it will be difficult. Travel in the shadows and move quietly. Seeing as he failed at killing you last night, Cobblepot's eyes will be everywhere."

"Will you not help me?" Dick asked suddenly sounding like the young child he really was. Dick amazed Bruce with how much strength and bravery he had, but when it came down to it, he was so small and delicate. How frail the human body could be. He was once this way. And yet with such frailty, Bruce looked into Dick's bold blue eyes filled with tears unshed, and felt his will cave.

"I will watch from above. If you find any trouble, I will come to you."

Dick smiled through his tears. "Thank you."

"Once you find them, I will help you bring them back home for you to bury." Bruce bowed with his promise.

"Home?" Dick repeated.

Bruce straightened and cleared his throat. "If you want it to be. For now that is, until you find your man named Victor."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Dick looked away. "So...I'm gonna go now."

Bruce stepped aside for Dick to leave. He waited patiently as the boy made his way to the door. Dick stopped. "So you'll be right behind me?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Dick said with something along disappointment in his tone.

"Something wrong?"

Dick shook his head quickly. "No no. It's nothing."

"It must be something, you're still standing here. Out with it." Bruce prodded.

"Well, I was just thinking... It would be faster and more discrete if we...flew down. Like last time?" Dick's voice rose up towards the end. He raised his eyebrows as he looked up at Bruce hesitantly.

"You want me to carry you."

"Just down the hill, maybe past the edge of town. Please?" Dick gave him the look again. Bruce was beginning to wonder if he had been played the first time. Did this child have no common sense at all? Or did he truly love to court death?

"Dick, you and I should stay apart as much as possible."

"But why?" Dick pouted.

"Because I am a vampire." Bruce said, emphasizing the last word.

"I trust you." Dick replied.

"Well I don't trust me. It doesn't matter what Alfred told you, I am still a creature of the night. When it comes down to it, my nature will get the better of me. I need you to understand this, for your safety."

Dick smiled back at him. "See, it's when you say things like that that I trust you even more."

Bruce let out an annoyed grumble. "Child, you make my teeth hurt."

Dick let out a small chuckle. "My mother used to say something like that too. She said I tested her virtuous mouth. So, can we?"

"No."

"It will be so much faster."

"No."

"What if Cobblepot's men are waiting for me at the bottom of the hill? I guess I'm just going to have to take them on all by myself." Dick started marching out the door as if he were a soldier going to war. He got to the foyer when a strong hand stopped him and spun him around. Bruce's icy blue eyes pierced through him.

"I am not to be provoked. There are no men at the bottom of the hill. You will be fine until you get to the main streets and I will be right behind you. Is that clear?" Bruce said sternly.

Dick's grin lessened but still hovered on his lips. "Can we fly back then?"

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He caught sight of Alfred with a smirk disappearing into the dining room. "Why?"

"Because it was so much fun."

"Is that all this is about?"

"Are you too weak to do it? Does it take magic to leap through the air like that? Or can you only do it on a full moon." Dick asked. 

"No, but as I said before I would like to keep some distance between us."

"For safety." Dick added.

"Yes, for safety." Bruce hoped he got through to him, but became guarded as Dick's cheek twitched.

"Because you worry about me." Dick grinned.

"No. I just- It's the logical thing to do." Bruce stammered. 

"It sounds like you're worried about me." Dick's grin got wider. Bruce suddenly felt uncomfortably outmatched.

"Well, you are a small boy with absolutely no sense of fear in front of a vampire. So much could go wrong in so little time. One of us has to be reasonable here."

"Bruce, just say you're worried about me. It's okay." Dick leaned forward with a wink. 

Played again, Bruce thought.

"Hmn."

Dick's smile faded. "So I'm really gonna go this time."

"I'll be right behind you."

~

Gotham was asleep as usual when Dick slipped to the spot where he last saw his parents. He looked around feeling his stomach twist with despair. The area was clean. The damaged house had been removed completely. A fence was put up stating 'danger, ground unstable' around the large hole leading into the sewer. Dick took a peak inside but saw no blood, no evidence of the attack. Nothing.

Dick decided to hit up the tavern first. He wasn't ready to search the murky waters just yet and he wanted to get the wagon to carry them back up when he did. He turned down the familiar alleyway where everything began. Dick stopped short.

Gone!

"What? No!" Dick ran to where their wagon should have been. Dick slammed his fist against the brick wall. "Damn!"

"They took it."

Dick spun around to face the girl who spoke. She was in her night gown with her red hair tied in a braid. "Barbara. Did you see who took it?"

She nodded. "Mayor Cobblepot's men. My father tried to stop them but they said it was parked illegally and blocking traffic."

"He told us to park there, that jerk!" Dick felt like running over to the Mayor's house and setting fire to it. 

"I'm so sorry Dick." Barbara began to cry. Dick calmed down enough to put an arm around her. "It's okay, there was nothing you could've done to stop them."

"No, I'm sorry about your parents. It's my fault they're dead." She cried. Dick frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I should've never said anything about the sea dragon. They would still be alive if I hadn't told you about it. You said you'd tell them to kill it for me."

Dick sighed and leaned his head against her temple. "No, that's not your fault. It's mine. It's all my fault. It had nothing to do with you, I promise."

Barbara sniffled. "I'm so sorry Dick. They were so nice. I wish I had known them longer."

Dick didn't trust himself to speak, instead he rubbed her back and let her cry on his shoulder for a bit. Once he felt he could speak he pulled away and looked the older girl in the face. "The Mayor had my parents killed. He didn't want to pay them for the work and blamed them for releasing the vampire on the city."

"What?" Barbara gasped.

"All this time I kept thinking I should've stayed in the wagon and we would be done with this, but he would have killed them anyway." Dick said. "Now, I have nothing left. He took everything from me Barbara."

Barbara put her hands on his shoulders. "Not everything. Wait here." She padded off into the building. Dick looked up to the rooftops but saw nothing. He knew Bruce was up there and was keeping himself hidden well. Barbara came back with a cherry wood lacquered box.

"Here." She handed over the small box. Dick's breath caught in his throat. 

"Dad, he asked to keep the ashes. There wasn't much since they said they were eaten, which now I know is a lie. The men at the morgue let my father have them since they were strangers to Gotham. I guess he was waiting for you to show up to take them."

Dick clutched the box tightly to his chest. "You don't know what this means to me. Thank you."

"It's the least we could do." Barbara said sadly.

"It's enough." Dick smiled.

"Why don't you come inside? You can stay with us. My parents would love to have you." Barbara tried to pull him inside but Dick stepped away.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe. Cobblepot knows I was there, I was a witness to the crime. If I stay with you, he could hurt you and your family." Dick said. Deep down, he knew he couldn't stay because he had a mission. He had to kill Victor and he couldn't do it if he was being watched daily at the tavern.

Barbara gave a look of determination. "We're not afraid of them. My father is strong and can stand up to any of Mayor Cobblepot's thugs."

Dick smiled at her effort of bravery. "I'm not going to take that risk."

"Then where will you go?" She looked at him with worry.

"I'll be around." Dick turned around and headed out to the street. "Tell your father thank you."

"Dick!" Barbara called out. "Be careful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to get this out. I needed a few days to recoup from writing. My hands cramp up and ache from the constant writing and typing. Thanks to all those reading this. Stay tuned for more.


	12. Nightwings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds out he's being followed.

Chapter 11

Nightwings

Dick looked down at the smooth box in his arms and fought back the tears that wanted to fall. Now wasn't the time to grieve, he thought. He stopped and looked around when he heard hushed voices. Dick hugged the building wall trying to stay in the shadows as Bruce told him to. 

"We should report back to him."

"He's just a kid, we can take him."

Dick let out a small gasp and crouched beside an empty wooden display stall. Two unrecognizable figures came round the corner. They were following him!

"Where'd he go?" One of them started scanning up and down the street. The other began looking at the buildings. "Damn, you think he knows?"

The other pulled out a knife. "Can't take any chances. You take this side of the street, I'll take the other." 

Dick watched with panic as one crossed the empty street to the side he was hiding on. He wasn't sure he could move without being seen. Dick didn't want to risk dropping his parents' ashes either so he sat them down gently under the stall and looked for a quick option. He strafed along the front window until he could look around the corner to the side alley. All he could see was trash bags and empty wooden crates. He made a grab for the closest crate. It had a loose slat that he tried to pry off. 

"Hey, I think I hear somethin'."

Dick gritted his teeth and pulled hard. It popped off and Dick looked at the sharp nail still protruding from the end of it. He braced himself as the footsteps of his pursuant got closer. He saw the tall shadow first and raised his weapon. As soon as they locked eyes with each other, Dick grunted as swung as hard as he could. The slat connected with his attacker's face, The man screamed in pain as he clutched the piece of wood that was now nailed to his cheek. Dick swept his feet out from under him and the injured man went down.

"Hey brat!" The other shorter, stockier man came running over. Dick took off further into the alley. He hoped he could find another advantage or lose them and double back for his box. 

"Go get him!" Cried the taller man staggering to his feet. Dick heard the heavy footsteps behind him and didn't chance turning to see how close they were. Instead he came out onto the next street over and dashed towards a small city park. It was dark and had plenty of places to hide. 

"There he goes!"

Dick leaped over the fence and made his way to the back where the most trees were. Dick saw one in particular he knew he could climb quickly. With a few flips he gained enough momentum to send him up the trunk and into the tangle of branches. He tried to calm his breathing and hold still. Not long after, he heard the crunching of gravel and soft curses from the men. 

"Keep your eyes open. He's here somewhere." The man had removed the wood but his cheek ran red down to his chin. Dick held perfectly still as they stood directly below him. Dick suddenly got an idea. He spotted the knife in the taller man's hand. Dick jumped down and ambushed the armed thug. His foot connected with the back of his head and the first one was out before he hit the ground. Dick quickly picked up the knife and threw it at the stocky man.

He struck him in the right shoulder. The bad guy cried out and Dick made a run for it, but wasn't prepared for the man's quick reflex. As Dick tried to breeze past him, a hand shot out and grabbed Dick by his arm and flung him into one of the trees. Dick felt the rough bark graze his cheek as he stumbled away.

"You are in big trouble, orphan." The man growled. He pulled out the knife and brandished it at Dick.

Dick noticed he had been backed into a small corner surrounded by trees. He gauged the distance between all of them and looked for his best escape route.

"I'm only an orphan because of your boss." Dick retorted. Dick got into position. "And he will pay for it."

The man charged but Dick dashed to the side. He jumped up and ricocheted off the closest tree trunk to the next. He reached for the low branch and flip up and over, coming back around to kick the unsuspecting attacker in the back.

"Waah!" He stumbled right into a bush. Dick jumped down and made a break for it, but a sharp click stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see the first man still on the ground but holding a flintlock pistol. It was pointing right at Dick's chest.

"That's enough jumping around grasshopper. Now you're coming with us." He spoke in a harsh tone.

Dick held up his hands but glared at him. "What did you do with my things? Where are my possessions?"

Dick was shoved to the ground from behind by the other man who still had sticks and leaves stuck to him. "Don't worry, we'll put you right there with them. Where no one will ever find you."

"Why don't you just tell him where it is?" Bruce's voice came from above, startling the two men. "Since you won't be there to guide him?"

Bruce jumped down and lunged at the man behind Dick. Dick shut his eyes at the blood curling scream. The other man's face paled as he scrambled back on all fours. Dick got to his feet and grabbed his collar.

"Where is my family wagon? Tell me and you may live!" Dick threatened.

"P-please! Don't let him get me!" The man stuttered.

"That's not the answer I'm looking for!" Dick snarled. "Tell me or be meat for the beast."

The man began to cry. "Okay! It's at an old abandoned farm on the other side of town! Now let me go!"

Dick released him and watched him run to the exit.

"Meat for the beast? Did you mean me?" Bruce came up behind him Dick turned around in time to see him wiping blood from his lower lip and licking it off his finger. Dick shuddered but didn't look away. "I have to go get my stuff."

"The night is old, we must head back." Bruce warned.

"If I don't get it now, it may disappear later. That man will tell Cobblepot I am looking for it."

"I can fix that." Bruce purred.

"Don't! You've already killed so many." Dick pleaded.

"Why do you care how many I've killed? They were going to kill you. One of them killed your mother."

"I know but..." Dick trailed off. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much. He decided not to veer from the subject. "I just want to get my family heirlooms and go back to the manor. Please Bruce."

"I thought I told you we were going to do this my way." Bruce put his hands on his hips, his cape cascading over his elbows.

"We are! I just need this one thing. It is very dear to me. It's all I have." Dick stepped closer.

Bruce closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Very well. Come with me and I will take you there quickly."

Dick couldn't resist the smile of delight spreading across his face. "You mean we're going to fly over there?"

Bruce nodded without showing any emotional shift. "Yes, but just this once."

"Can I go get my parents' ashes first?"

"Hurry up." Was all Bruce said. Dick ran back to the wooden stall and sighed with relief that they hadn't been noticed. As soon as he picked them up, Dick was scooped up and lifted into the air. Dick gasped and held onto the wooden box tightly. He didn't miss the opportunity to take in the sights either. Bruce glided through the air like a dancer across a stage. Dick loved the feel of the wind in his hair, it rippled through his clothes. Bruce held him close but with care, as if he were afraid he would crush him like a bouquet of flowers. Dick looked up at the chiseled features of his new friend and smiled.

"So beautiful." Dick sighed. Bruce looked down, surprised. "What is?"

"This. The night sky, the city below, and being with you. It's all beautiful and it makes me happy." Dick closed his eyes and leaned his head against Bruce's chest. "I'm so glad I have you."

Bruce wasn't sure how to answer so he continued onward, but filed the conversation away to think about it later.

They reached the other side of the city and landed on the roof of a farmhouse that was in bad shape. Bruce set Dick down gently. "Wait here, I'll look around to see if this is the one he spoke about."

Bruce was gone before Dick could speak and returned just as quickly. "It's here." Bruce looked at him strangely.

"Well, get me down to it. Why are you staring at me like that?" Dick said with urgency.

"Dick...It's empty."

Dick shook his head in disbelief. "No, can't be."

"I'm sorry." Bruce replied.

"I want to see it." Dick said firmly. Bruce shook his head. "We have to go back now. The sun will be up and so will the early risers."

"No! I need to check it myself. Please." Dick huffed and started to make his way off the roof.

"Careful, this roof is not stable." Bruce reached for him but was slapped away. Dick slid down the half shingled roof. It cracked beneath him but didn't stop his descent. He reached the edge and grabbed it with both hands and flipped down. He landed with a thud, but got up and made his way to the decrepit barn. When he spotted the familiar wagon he sprinted towards it. The horses were gone and he tried not whine with despair. He jumped up and into the wagon bed. 

It was as Bruce said, empty. Cleared of all it's rich history and tools for the family trade. Dick slid his hand along the smooth boards beneath him. For so many nights he and his parents squeezed back here to sleep together, sometimes during the day if they had to hunt at night. All the books he was made to study along the bumpy roads used to be stacked in the back corner, he could almost smell the old yellow pages. He remember the soft clinking sounds of the glass vials of holy water and steeped elixirs of wild flowers and other anti vampire botanicals as they drove along.

"All gone." One more reason to put an end to the wicked Mayor and his lackey Victor.

"Not all, Dick. Look." Bruce said from outside. Dick poked his head out and gasped. In Bruce's hands was the armor his mother had made him.

"I found it tossed it a barrel behind the house. It seems they didn't find a use for this. It is too small for a grown individual to use."

Dick snatched it from Bruce's hands and looked it over. The hooded cape that was attached to it was dirty as if it was tossed in mud but that could be cleaned. The breastplate was still intact and the insignia of the family crest was thankfully unharmed.

"Wings. I see your love for flying was mutual with your lineage." Bruce observed.

"Yes. We don't fall, we fly down with grace." Dick said with a grim look. So that was it. All that was left of the Grayson family tree, besides himself. He held the armor close to him and closed his eyes. "We can go now."

Bruce handed over the box of ashes, then collected the boy in his arms again. "Those responsible will face retribution, but for now, let us lay your parents to rest."

Dick didn't watch the scenery this time, he was too busy thinking of what to do next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are coming out slower. I'm back at work and it's a little bit stressful right now. I get home and I am too exhausted to put something out. So I was able to write in spurts here and there and this is the culmination of it. I hope it's enough for now. I will try and get another chapter out this week.


	13. Eulogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's parents' are laid to rest. Bruce tests Dick's metal.

Chapter 13

Eulogy

They reach the manor as the morning birds begin their songs and Bruce sets Dick down onto the misty grass. Dick fumbles slightly with the armor and lacquered box and watches the mysterious vampire head into the manor. 

"Bruce!" He called out but it was of no use. Instead, the old butler emerged and made his way along the path beside the building. 

"Come along, Master Richard. I have a plot set aside for your parents."

Dick sets his armor down by the front steps and follows slowly after Alfred. They head toward a fenced off portion of the grounds where old headstones protruded from the dark green grass. Some were worn soft with age, others covered with moss and ivy, all except for two. Dick read the names out loud.

"Thomas Wayne. Martha Wayne."

"Over here my boy. We can lay their ashes here." Alfred pointed to a small area at the edge closest to the forest. "We can bury the box or spread the ashes here and make a lovely garden in memorial of them. Your choice." Alfred said as Dick made his way to the designated spot.

"What would you like to do Master Richard?" 

"I-I don't know." Dick sniffled. His chest tightened with emotion as the realization came flooding back to him that his parents were dead. He was all alone, standing in front of a patch of earth waiting for his parents' ashes. He remembers the horrible night, the sound of his father's last breaths, the look on his mother's face as the blood drained from her rosy cheeks. He clutched the box in his arms, trying to give his last hug to them, but it was just a box. It's sharp edges pushed into his skin as he squeezed it against him. It gave him no warmth, no relief, no affection. Dick felt fresh tears well up and spill down his cold cheeks. They left hot trails that cooled in the spring breeze. He let out choked breath and gasped it back in. 

He felt a gentle hand on his back. He was glad the butler remained quiet because he felt like he would scream if anything was asked of him in that moment. They simply stood in silence as Dick's anguish took hold and the sun came up. 

The chirping of a robin brought Dick back from his darkness and his sobs slowed to soft hiccups. It landed on the low iron fence and sang at Dick. He sniffled and raised an arm to wipe his nose, only for a white handkerchief to appear in front of him. He grabbed the cloth and wiped his runny nose.

"Robins love a good garden to hunt for worms in." Alfred said finally breaking the silence. Dick nodded slowly. "I guess so. Mother always loved flowers."

Alfred got down on one knee and turned Dick to face him. "Then I have some lovely flowers that could use a new spot to grow. Let them cover your mother and father with their shade and beauty."

The old man left Dick alone as he made his way around to the back of the manor to retrieve the gardening tools. Dick looked back at the robin who seemed unfazed by what was going on. It began to sing again.

"I wish I could be a bird right now. Have no cares or worries. Just singing away like you are right now." Dick spoke to the bird. "Do you ever ache for a lost loved one? Do you ever want for revenge? Do you know what it's like to be betrayed? If not, how I wish I could die and come back as one of you and fly away from this wretched place."

Alfred returned with a wheelbarrow full of tools and a few pots of flowers. "We will dig and mix the earth with their ashes, then lay down these lovely flowers over them. They are flowers that will come back every year so they never need replanting, as long as there is someone to look after them."

"I will look after them." Dick promised.

Both of them worked on the plot until the sun was up high. Once they were finished, Dick wiped away the sheen of sweat that covered his brow. His hands were dirty and he smelled like soil, but he stepped back and found himself smiling at the pretty bed of flowers before him. He suddenly didn't feel so down. His parents were here now with him, safe and at peace. 

"Thank you Alfred." Dick looked up at the old man who was dusting off the dirt on his gloves. "This looks perfect."

"I'm glad to have been of service to you Master Richard. It was the least I could do. Would you like to say a few words?"

Dick nodded and took a deep breath.

"Mom...Dad. I just want to say..." Dick paused as he thought about his words. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running off. I don't know if my actions are what caused this or not, but I will always carry this guilt with me. You were my everything and I looked up to you. I wish you were still here with me, but I know you are going to a better place. Away from this blood thirsty world...and you will be looking down over me, guiding me and shielding me until I am with you again. I love you both so much." Dick's voice cracked at the last words and he turned his face into Alfred's side. Alfred wrapped a strong arm around him. Dick swallowed and spoke the mantra of his people for the last time.

"Sever the roots of evil and sow the seeds of hope. We Graysons bring the light eternal to the lands the shadows grope. Let us fight and pray, the road along the way, to the Gates of Heaven stay open. Allowing us to lay our weary heads down in peace once our crusade is at an end."

"Very good, lad. That'll do." Alfred whispered. "Let's get you washed up and fed. You must be exhausted too."

~

Dick received all the care the old man had spoken of and he even got a few moments of sleep, though it wasn't much. His mind kept running over everything that had happened up to this point. Cobblepot, the scarred man Victor, the mad priest... Gotham City. 

Bruce.

He would be up soon to start training Dick. He wasn't sure what that would entail but Dick was sure he could show Bruce a thing or two. His parents were great hunters. Nothing undead or from another realm could take them out. 

Their demise was at the hands of the living.

That very thought got Dick out of bed. He wasn't going to sleep anymore. He headed downstairs. There were still so many rooms Dick hadn't ventured into. Most of them he found were empty and covered in drape cloths. He peaked beneath one of them to find a beautiful ornamental horse that was almost as tall as he was. Another set of double doors opened into what must have been an elegant ballroom. It was dark and his footsteps echoed hauntingly throughout the room. The smooth tiled floor reflected back his image perfectly.

He made his way from the East Wing to the West Wing, finally ending up in the library. He slumped down in the large seat and sighed, looking out at the setting sun. 

"You should have been sleeping." Bruce's voice came from behind him. Dick jumped up with a gasp and spun around. The vampire hovered in the shadow of the door frame. Dick ran over and shut the curtains. He turned back to Bruce. "I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

"Well you are going to have to learn how to clear your mind if you are going to become a better hunter." Bruce came in and sat in the chair opposite of Dick. 

"But I already know all the skills of a hunter." Dick countered. 

"Hunting demons of the night and people are different. Vampires are bound by rules of the undead. Demons have their limitations too. The living, they have rules but they need not abide by them. You've witnessed this already. You will need to acquire a new set of skills." Bruce said, looking stern and cold. 

"So tell me what they are and let's go get them." Dick shrugged.

"There is much to do first."

"Like what?"

"For instance, come with me." Bruce got up and left the room. Dick clenched his jaw with determination and set after him. Whatever Bruce wanted, Dick was going to show him he was ready for anything.

Bruce stopped in the hallway at a nondescript door. He opened it revealing a stairway leading down. "This way."

Dick followed after the tall man but stopped a few steps down. "Wait, I can't see."

It didn't help that the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in pitch black emptiness.

"Just take it one step at a time." Bruce replied.

"Can't I just go get a candle first?" Dick made a turn to go back but felt a sharp grip on his shoulder that spun him back around. "Whoa!"

"I said keep going." Bruce growled. "You will learn how to navigate in the darkest of night. Consider this your first lesson. Now meet me down at the bottom of the stairs."

Dick felt a rush of air blow past him, sending him sideways into the wall. The darkness messed with his sense of balance. "Bruce wait!" He called out helplessly.

"One step at a time Dick. Mind you, the wall ends a few steps down." Bruce's voice echoed from far away. Dick couldn't tell how far down he was. Dick let out a shaky breath. He couldn't remember how wide or how steep the steps were. He slid his foot carefully forward and found the edge of the first step in front of him. He carefully lowered himself down, testing the height. His right foot landing on the next stone ledge. 

"Okay, you can do this." Dick muttered to himself. He took his time, sliding his hands along the walls for a bit. Suddenly, as Bruce had noted, the walls stopped. Dick wobbled dangerously side to side as his support disappeared, but he regained his footing. He just had to keep going like he had been doing all this time. Dick was remembering the length and height of each step easily and picked up the pace.

"Take it easy boy, you don't know my home like I do." Bruce's voice called out again.

"I've got this just fi-" Dick's words cut off as his left foot met nothing but air. "Aaah!" He called out as he toppled forward into the blackness. His reflexes kicked in and he twisted around and reached for the edge of the steps. His fingers grabbed hold of the cold rock and he tried to get his other hand upon it for support. The stone gave way and crumbled in his hand. Dick dropped fast.

He cried out and closed his eyes, bracing for impact. It came, but not as he imagined it. Strong arms caught him and it reminded him of when he first fell off a high wire. His father had caught him, his chuckle vibrated against Dick's chest as he set him down gently and told him to try again.

This time he was dropped almost like basket of laundry. "I told you to take it one step at a time. You are too impatient."

"Well I'm sorry but this is ridiculous. I should be out there hunting down Victor right now instead of walking in the dark. It's not like I'm going to be doing this to get to any of them."

"You don't know what you'll be up against and you should be prepared for anything. I told you we would be doing this my way. Now if you want my help, and you will need it if this was any indication," Bruce heard Dick mutter something under his breath, "you will follow my instructions. I will teach you how to be silent as the grave and just as deadly. And if I hear you talk back anymore, I will cast you out of my house and you will never be able to set foot here again. Do I make myself clear?"

Dick bit his tongue for a moment and sighed. "Yes."

"Good."

"Where are we?" Dick looked around but still couldn't see anything. He heard the swish of Bruce's cape and gasped as candles lit up along the dark gray walls. Dick watched this with awe. "Wow...Hey, it's a cave!"

Dick heard the flutter of wings above. He looked up but it was still too dark to see. He looked around and saw a large mat with a circle painted in the center of it. "What's that?"

"That is where we will begin your training." Bruce walked over to it and stood in the center of the circle. He removed his cape and tossed it to the side. Dick looked on confused as Bruce removed his shirt as well.

"What are you doing?" 

"Show me what you can do." Bruce said as he threw his shirt next to his discarded cape. Dick's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Show me what you can do. Let's see what your parents' did right and what they left out."

Dick's face burned red. "Don't you dare insult them. My parents were the best hunters in the world!"

"And now they are dead. So what does that say about them?" Bruce sneered.

Dick felt anger surge through him and he let out a cry as he charged the tall man. He took a swing and missed by a long shot. Bruce stepped to the side as if he were avoiding a puddle. Dick took another swing and met nothing but air again. 

"You are letting your anger get the best of you."

"Shut up! I hate you!" Dick screamed at him. Dick spun around and tried a flying kick. Bruce grabbed him by his leg and flung him out of the circle. Dick landed hard but got up quickly. "I hate you and your cold heart! You think of me as nothing but a child! I'll show you!"

Dick took another run at Bruce. This time as Bruce stepped to the side, Dick did a hand stand and kicked his legs out in a split. His right foot connected with Bruce's leg and he let out a grunt. Dick lost no time in spinning around and swiping his feet out from under him. Bruce came down but caught himself and jumped back up. 

"Clever, but you haven't thought your attack through." Bruce caught Dick easily as he went for his legs again. "You lack variety and are becoming too predictable." He tossed Dick back out of the circle.

"Try again."

"I'm not playing Bruce!" Dick shouted.

"Neither am I, boy. If this is all you have to show me, I am quite disappointed. Cobblepot and his cronies will make quick work of you. Then who will avenge your parents?" Bruce tilted his head in wonder, still keeping Dick in his view.

Dick charged at Bruce again. Bruce sighed. "Really child?"

This time Bruce didn't bother to budge as Dick pummeled him with uncontrollable fists. "Don't speak of my parents like that! You monster! You cruel, mean, monster! I hate you!"

Dick didn't care that he was acting unprofessionally. He didn't care that he wasn't showing Bruce what he could do. He just felt like punching something. He felt the rage and the anguish flow through each hit, connecting with the rigid body that took the blows. He shut his eyes and imagined it was Victor's face he was hitting.

"You monster! You killed them! You took my parents you bastard!" Dick screamed out, his voice cracking with fatigue. He fell to his knees, clutching at the soft fabric of Bruce's pants. He panted and his body shook with adrenaline. "I hate you." He hissed out.

Bruce simply stood there, looking down at the weakened child. He knew what the boy was going through and he let him have it. Best to get it out now, Bruce thought. He stared down at Dick and suddenly saw himself in his place. Bruce stepped back in alarm but after a blink or two, Dick returned. Dick looked up and let go of him. The pain in his eyes was so familiar, Bruce couldn't help but crouch down and wrap an arm around the boy. Bruce had wished for someone to be there for him when the rage was still fresh and the pain still raw. Alfred did the best he could, but he didn't know what it felt like. He wasn't there when it happened. He had not witnessed the madness and glee of the townsfolk, the sounds of his parents dying. Bruce knew what Dick was feeling right now. He realized he could be there for Dick. He could help him with his pain. Bruce looked into the blue eyes that were not so different than his own and pulled the boy to him.

Bruce felt the small arms go around him and Dick's face bury into his neck. Bruce picked him up and carried him back up the steps. It was too soon. He wasn't ready. Bruce knew it and still had pushed him. He felt a pang of guilt settle in his chest and held the child tighter. He brought him back to his room and settled him down in his bed. The sun was gone and the moon was up in the sky. Bruce sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled the sheets up and around Dick's neck.

"I am sorry for saying such things to you, about your parents. It was wrong of me to use them like that." Bruce frowned. "I know they were good people, hard working and brave, especially raising a little boy along the way. That in itself speaks volumes of what kind of people they were. How courageous and compassionate you are. To take a chance on a horrid creature such as myself. You will honor their legacy Dick, that I have no doubt of. And as for earlier, I promise I will never do that to you again."

Dick nods but says nothing. They stare at each other for a moment that seems like forever. Bruce is the first to break away and gets up to leave.

"Bruce? Does the pain ever go away?" Dick asked as Bruce steps away.

The vampire looked out the window."I wish I could say it does. Sadly, I am the last creature to ask this question to. All I can say is, it will surge and wane. It is up to you to recognize and understand it. What you decide to do with it will determine how you wish for it to construct or consume you."

Bruce turned to leave but stopped and gazed down at the sleepy boy. "Get some rest. I recommend you take some time to come to terms with your loss. Victor is not going anywhere. When you are ready, meet me in the cave. We have much to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a minute since I last updated. I just hit a wall with everything that's going on. I will try and keep up with this but I make no guarantees. I will promise you I will finish it though. Whenever that will be. Hee!


	14. Life Worth Living

Chapter 14

Life Worth Living

Dick took Bruce's advise and rested for a few days. He tended to the flower garden each morning, making sure it was watered and free of weeds. He spoke softly, talking to his parents as he showered the fragrant blooms that danced as the water droplets hit each petal. Alfred had given him pansies, larkspur, and geraniums to cover their resting place. He said they each represented love and strong bonds. Dick appreciated the old man's thoughtfulness. Dick dusted off his knees as he got up.

"I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you, Mom and Dad."

He headed inside and made his way to the kitchen. Alfred was preparing some eggs over the small kitchen hearth.

"I must say it is strange cooking again, but it is a change in routine that is quite welcome." Alfred spoke over his shoulder.

Dick sat down at the small kitchen table. He preferred eating his meals here with the old butler instead of the dining area, alone.

"I'm glad I'm not causing you any inconvenience." Dick smiled. Alfred returned one as he carried over the hot pan and served the eggs onto the plate before the boy. "Not at all. The forest surrounding the manor is abundant with nourishment for a growing lad such as yourself, you simply must know where to look. I quite like foraging for items in the early mornings. It gets me out of this drafty tomb for a bit."

"Is that where you found these eggs?"

"No. These eggs are, a gift."

Dick's eyes widened. "A gift. From who?"

Alfred smirked. "Oh, just someone who is concerned that a certain boy isn't growing fast enough. I believe Master Bruce has forgotten the concepts of time and development."

"He brought eggs for me? Really?"

Alfred shrugged. "Well, he brought back a chicken to be precise. I am not sure where he got it from but I am sure it was obtained illegally."

Dick frowned. "We should probably return it then."

Alfred smiled. "A very noble decision, but that would require venturing into the city. Master Bruce does not want you going there by yourself."

Dick scooped up one yolk and swallowed it down in one gulp. "But we can't keep something that isn't ours. You could go with me. They are looking for an orphan, not an elder man and his grandson."

Alfred's eyes sparkled as he stared back at Dick with shock. "Grandson..." He recovered, bring a fist up to his mouth. "Ahem, a clever idea, but still too risky. All I suggest is we ask Master Bruce to not do it again. I am sure whichever farmer he took it from has enough chickens to tie him over."

Dick shook his head in disapproval but continued to eat. They sat in silence while Dick had his breakfast. Alfred watched with fondness as Dick mopped up the last of the yellow yolk with a piece of bread.

"I think I'm ready to begin training again." Dick said as he picked up his cup of tea. He watched as the faintest wisps of steam rose from the cup.

"Is that so?"

Dick detected a hint of worry in the butler's voice but chose to ignore it. "I am feeling a little restless, not that I have grown tired of helping you with chores." He added quickly.

Alfred nodded. "That's alright, I understand."

"But I feel stronger now and I know that with each passing day, Oswald Cobblepot and the man with the scars, Victor, are out there, scheming and plotting. They could be out there right now, killing someone else's parents. I just can't allow that to happen again Alfred. I won't allow it." Dick looked into Alfred's eyes. "The sooner I get stronger, the sooner justice will be served."

"Is it justice you want, or revenge?" Alfred asked.

"Both I guess."

Alfred shook his head. "You cannot have both. Justice is about returning order and peace, revenge is only for yourself and can complicate matters further. Believe me my boy, I have seen what revenge has wrought upon this land and it has not done the people of Gotham any good."

"You're talking about Bruce." Dick sat his teacup back in its saucer. Alfred nodded.

"Well, I don't see how putting a stop to Cobblepot and Victor isn't helping Gotham City." Dick replied.

"You mean to kill Victor, is that right?"

"...Yes."

"Don't you think he should stand trial for his acts of violence?"

"I...I guess. With Cobblepot in charge, nothing will come of it."

"If Master Bruce catches Mister Cobblepot and you take in Victor, expose their plots to the city's people, then they can both be brought to justice." Alfred waited for Dick to think on his words.

"I don't know, it seems like harder work. We would have to find evidence of their crimes. Plus, Cobblepot owns most of the cops in town. I don't even know if we can trust the judges here either."

"Well no one said doing the right thing was easy, but if it's the right thing to do then..." Alfred let the sentence trail off. 

Dick nodded slowly. I understand what you are saying but...they killed my parents. I hate those men. I want to see them suffer. I want to see them dead before me." 

"With blood on your hands, the sin of murder on your soul." Alfred added. Dick looked up, the blood draining from his cheeks.

"Taking a life is not as easy as it seems Master Richard. I have seen what it does to a man. I witnessed it with Master Bruce. He too thought it would bring him some peace or closure to his pain. But all it did was send him to a dark and cold place where he can no longer find rest. Now here we are, a century later and he now knows his actions did nothing to stop the evil from claiming another child's parents. What will it do for you, and is it worth it?" Alfred's wise words hit deep in Dick's chest. He didn't have an answer for him.

"I have to go find Bruce." Dick jumped out of his seat and grabbed his dishes. 

"Master Richard-"

"I'll think about it." Was all he said as he set the dishware in the tub to wash and dashed out the door.

Alfred's words haunted Dick's thoughts as he walked through the lonely manor. He passed the door that led down to the training cave and continued towards the south side of the manor. There was a beautiful indoor patio that led out into the gardens. It was lavished with stone statues of gods and men and gorgeously landscaped bushes in the shapes of animals. His footsteps echoed off the the smooth marble tiles beneath his feet.

He knew Alfred was trying to help him but Dick was still to immersed in his anger to truly consider what was right and wrong. Although the thought of doing something that would prevent him seeing his parents again in the after life really shook him into rethinking his plans. Was it worth it? Dick thought about the vampire he was in search of. Bruce's stone face appeared in his mind. Bruce was not much different than the statues that decorated the room Dick lingered in. Bruce had set out to get his revenge on the man and the townspeople that took his parents' lives and he achieved it. Yet there was no rest or sense of completion for Bruce. He was like an empty vase, useless and collecting dust in this magnificently tragic mausoleum of a manor. He had nothing to live for, no one to die for, no feellngs expressed, except when he was cross with Dick.

But that was because he was a vampire, right?

That had nothing to do with the consequences of his actions.

Maybe he should ask him.

Dick continued through the room and came to a wooden door. He opened it, revealing wide wooden steps that led down into the cellar. Dick was sure back in the day it would have been stacked high with bottles and casks of wine and ale. Now all of its shelves lay bare and covered in cobwebs. Dick could see that Bruce did not like anyone down here if he didn't let Alfred keep it clean. He swallowed hard but continued until his feet reached the cold dirt floor. He knew to the left of him was a small oil lamp and some matches and set about making some light for the rest of the walk. 

It was like a wide, long tunnel with wooden shelves on either side. Where shelves stopped were gaps that housed barrels and crates stacked haphazardly to the ceiling. Dick remembered a time when his father allowed him to try some wine. It burned his throat and made him wince with disgust. His father laughed while his mother scolded her husband. Dick coughed and pushed the glass away, deciding he would never drink such vile liquid.

The memory faded as the scent of decay and death filled his nostrils. It meant Bruce was near. Dick had to admit the smell was becoming easier to handle. He had come across this place on one of his explorations of the manor. He had been trying to navigate in the dark as Bruce had wanted him to during their first training session. Bruce had not been there at the time and Dick didn't think he would have gotten very far if he had. Now he was actively seeking him out and a shudder went through his wiry frame.

He held the lamp out in front of him and the large coffin came into view. Dick took it in with wonder. It laid upon a mound of dirt, Dick imagined it was so Bruce didn't have to crouch down to get into it. The wood had been stained dark and lacquered with the Wayne family crest painted in the center of the lid. It took up almost the entire width of the tunnel from shelf to shelf. Dick sat the lamp down on one of the empty barrels and stepped up to the casket.

With a deep breath Dick placed his hands on the lid and very carefully lifted it up a crack. He peeked underneath but it was still too dark to see in. He lifted it up further until Bruce's arm and part of his chest were visible.

"Bruce?" Dick whispered.

There was no answer so he lifted the lid completely off and set it down carefully. Dick stared back at the chiseled features of the vampire's face as the flame cast dancing shadows over it. There was no movement whatsoever which made Dick feel unsettled. It took a moment for Dick to find his voice again, but when he did he spoke a little louder.

"Um, Bruce?"

The deep voice spoke out before the steel blue eyes opened and set their cold gaze on Dick.

"I know it cannot be sundown and yet I hear your voice."

Dick almost jumped out of his skin. "Ah! You startled me. Were you awake?"

Instead of a reply, Bruce sat up with such speed Dick barely had time to realize Bruce had him by the shirt. He was pulled towards Bruce until he was face to face with him.

"What the hell are you doing? No humans are allowed down here! Do you realize how dangerous it is?" Bruce barked at him. His voice booming throughout the cellar. He threw Dick backwards as he jumped gracefully out of the box and crossed his arms in anger.

Dick stumbled back but managed not to fall down. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you I am ready for training. You always seem to disappear before I can find you and-"

"That is no excuse for you to be down here!"

"Why?" Dick asked.

"Why what?"

"Why is it dangerous down here?"

Bruce looked at him with exasperation. "You know why it's dangerous."

"Because of you?"

"Yes!"

Dick shook his head. "I don't think you are dangerous to me. We have already established that you cannot hurt me. I trust you, remember?"

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not that simple. You know it's not. I told you at any time my nature will get the better of me and you will be the out cost. Stop putting me in this position."

"I think you are stronger than you know, Bruce. Besides, you are going to be spending lots of time with me. I am ready to train with you." Dick puffed his chest up and smiled.

"We shall see about that. Now leave." Bruce started to get back into the coffin when Dick reached out and stopped him.

"Wait. I... want to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait until sundown?" Bruce frowned.

"Well, maybe but...I wanted to think about it today and have an answer for you tonight. It's about our mission, you know, going forward." Dick stammered.

"Very well, please make it quick."

"When you...when you killed all those people, the ones responsible for your parents' deaths... was it enough? Did it help the pain? The rage... did it go away?" Dick looked up at Bruce.

Bruce stared back, the question took him off guard. Dick watched with surprise as a wave of emotion washed over Bruce's face. Dick knew without words what the answer was. He took Bruce's cold hand and squeezed.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand."

"If you understand, do you still want to go through with this? You can leave, go somewhere far away and live for your parents. It's what they would want you to do." Bruce replied, squeezing the smaller hand back. Bruce got down on one knee to bring Dick's face level with his.

Dick smiled. "I agree, but I want to be with you. I want you to train me."

Bruce's mouth set in a firm line. "Why?"

"Because, we need each other." Dick replied.

He could see the confusion in the large man's face and continued. "I think we found each other for a reason. We need to be together if we are going to get through this part in our lives."

"Hmph, you mean your life. I am undead."

"You can still live. There is nothing holding you back from experiencing life, love, and happiness." Dick smiled. "I think that's what you are missing Bruce."

"I don't need any of those things. What good is life, love, and happiness when you are an abomination to the world?" Bruce closed his eyes and looked away.

"You are not an abomination."

"Yes I am. You hunt creatures like me for a living, not because you want to, but because I am thought of as evil, a curse upon mankind, and must be stamped out."

Dick bit his lip. "I know that's what I was, but not anymore. I don't see you as any of those things. You took me in and gave me a place to stay. You gave me a place for my parents to rest. You saved me. You save me when you were fighting for your life. You didn't have to, you could have swept me up, drank of my blood and gotten your strength back, but you didn't. There is good in you Bruce, and where there is good, there is salvation."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Spare me the religious outreach child. I don't believe in God."

"You don't? Well, I'll believe in it for you. I'll show you that there is still time for you to live."

Bruce sighed and got up. "I am tired. You promised to be quick about this."

"Oh, okay. We will talk about this tonight." Dick stepped back to retrieve the lamp.

"Can we just be done with it now?" Bruce asked as he climbed back into his sleeping chamber.

"Well, there's something else to discuss but as I said, I need to think about some things first. Thank you for talking to me. I really appreciate you Bruce." Dick watched as the vampire laid back down, grabbing the lid to cover him.

"Hmph." Was all he replied.

~

Dick sat patiently in the dark waiting for Bruce to make his way down into the cave. Dick triumphantly managed the staircase down in pitch blackness, it only took him seventeen tries. He reached beside him and touched the small notebook on the floor. He had thought about what Bruce had said to him earlier and had made changes to his mission. It hadn't been easy coming to the conclusion, but he felt it was the right thing to do given all the information he had received from both Bruce and Alfred.

"You made it down here in one piece I see." Bruce's voice came from above him. Dick grabbed his notebook and stood up.

"I thought you might be proud of me." Dick grinned.

"I didn't say I was proud. A simple matter such as that should not be looked upon as a grand feat. Pride will come when you can fight your way up and down those steps in the dark." Bruce responded as the cave lit up with candle light. Dick looked down slightly defeated, but recovered. "Well as soon as you show me how, I will make you proud."

Bruce smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Cocky, aren't you?"

Dick grinned. "Confident in my ability to learn fast is all."

Bruce gestured with a nod. "What's that for?"

Dick looked down at the notebook in his hand. "Oh, this? This is for you. I have come up with a list of things for you to do in order to 'bring you back to life', so to speak. Do you want to see it?"

Dick offered the small worn book to Bruce who crossed his arms in rejection. "Not really."

Dick continued unabashedly. "That's okay, I can read it to you. It's not much, just three things. Number one, happiness. I got you to laugh just now so that's a start. I think I can get a few more laughs out of you."

"You really think that's all it takes to make me a part of the living?" Bruce shook his head in disbelief.

"No, there's two more things. Next, contribute to society. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about." Dick lowered the book and became serious. "I don't want to kill Victor anymore...and I don't think you should kill Cobblepot either."

"That is not your concern. What I choose to do with him is my decision, and I want him dead." Bruce said coldly.

"But it won't do anything for you. It didn't help you when you first attacked his ancestors or the people. It won't help now. All it will do is pull you further away from being human. It will make you no better than them." Dick finished, causing Bruce's eyes to flash with anger.

"I am nothing like them."

"Then prove it. Don't kill. We need to bring them to justice, which will require some work, but I have a plan for that." Dick let out a small sigh. "And it will take some time because we have to weed out the garden if you get my meaning."

"You want to rid Gotham of all its corruption." Bruce concluded.

Dick nodded. "I realized that it's not just Cobblepot. There's more darkness in that city than in this cave. I've been to the church on the hill and there is something sinister hiding within its walls. There are innocent people being abused by the ones who are supposed to protect them. There are people in places of power keeping the lies and corruption alive. We can put a stop to all of it. On top of that, we can assure the public that you are no longer a threat to this city. If you help me take down the corruption in Gotham City, the people will thank you instead of fear you."

"But they should fear me Dick. I am a vampire. I need to feed."

"I'm not saying you can't, just don't kill people, and just go after the bad ones." Dick offered.

"You know what that does to people. It puts a curse on them. They become lifeless and sickly." Bruce replied.

"Yes, but it doesn't really **do** anything to them, besides that. In fact, it makes them quite docile. They will recover over time, with bed rest and prayer. I've seen it." Dick assured him. "They'll be fine, and it will make them think twice about doing something bad if they know a vampire will feast on them."

"So it's behave or the vampire will get you, is that it?"

"They already think that so why not go with it?" Dick grinned. Bruce said nothing but his frown deepened. Dick chuckled. "Come on Bruce, have a little faith. I think it will work."

"You know how I feel about faith. I don't think it will work out the way you intend it to, but we shall see."

"Then have a little faith in me then." Dick reached out and placed a hand on Bruce's arm. "Trust me. I want the city of Gotham to know what I know. That deep down inside you care for them just like you care for me."

Bruce flinched at this. Dick felt his throat go a little dry and tried to clear it. "Uh, which brings me to the third item... Love."

"Love?" Bruce pulled away and stepped back. "Vampires drain hearts, not fill them."

"Bruce you just have to open your heart to someone and let them in. When I think about how much my father loved my mother, I know despite the lack of materialistic possessions and permanent placement in their lives, they had all they needed, and it was in each other's arms. Their love gave them life. It can do the same for you." Dick added softly. "Let me help you."

Bruce shook his head. "You can't help me, Dick. However, I can help you, become a better fighter. We are wasting time so let us begin."

Dick sighed and watched Bruce head over to the training circle. "Fine, but I'm not giving up on you Bruce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start getting more familiar in a sense to the traditional Batman and Robin story line. Hopefully I will get another chapter out sooner than later. Stay tuned.


	15. A New Plan

Chapter 14: A New Plan

Bruce wasn't kidding when he said he knew many forms of attack. Every night, Dick huffed and gasped and sweated as he picked himself back up from yet another take down. It was never the same. Once he got one maneuver mastered, Bruce would take him down another way. But Dick didn't get mad, he knew that Bruce was teaching him to be prepared for anything. Besides, he enjoyed the look of satisfaction on Bruce's face when he would evade his grasp and even get a hit in. There wasn't much talking, there didn't need to be. A few directions from Bruce and some critique's here and there, but most of the communication came from looks and gestures. A hand squeeze when he pulled him up, a touch on the shoulder in support as Bruce would get into position. Dick observed the vampire quietly as he trained each night for a month. 

When Dick became weak with fatigue, the physical training would end and the memory training would begin. He began teaching Dick how to read faces and body posture. 

"If we are going to weed out the criminals from the honest citizens of Gotham City, we are going to go up against vermin that hide behind false faces. A man's words and a man's face can say two different things and you must be able to decipher the lie from the truth."

Dick learned a great many things from Bruce. He taught him how to observe the scene of unusual circumstance. Dick entered the cave to see Alfred lying unconsciously on the ground. Dick ran to him but was stopped by Bruce's stern voice.

"Stop! You are entering a scene of a crime. Do not move carelessly and bother the evidence at hand."

Dick looked at Bruce with confusion. Bruce nodded towards Alfred. When Dick looked over to the old butler he saw one eye open and a small smile grace his face before he became a lifeless body again.

"Oh, I see." Dick caught on. He scanned the room carefully and noticed a few things out of place. Bruce had brought a few pieces of furniture down to make it look like a living room. Alfred, or "the body", was lying on an ornamental carpet. There was what looked to be a broken flower vase by a dresser with a few other odds and ends on it. Flowers were scattered about the floor. Dick looked down and saw what looked like footprints. 

"Take it all in and tell me what happened."

Dick had to admit, there was something exciting about solving a crime scene. He enjoyed puzzles and this was very much like one. Having to recreate in your mind what transpired in a moment that you were not witnessed to, but with the proper technique and observation, a person could obtain information as to what had occurred out of your presence.

Dick crouched down and looked at the footprint. It was made with water. He made his way over to "the body'. He drew in close.

"What do you see?" Bruce asked.

"I...see water on his clothes. His head is wet too."

"What else?" Bruce asked.

Dick scanned the body but nothing really stood out.

"How about what you don't see." Bruce said after a moment.

Dick took another long look.

"There's no blood."

"Very good, so what does that mean?"

"Um, possibly poison?" Dick asked.

Bruce's mouth curved downward slightly. "And what does poison leave behind?"

Dick looked back and his shoulders slumped. "Skin discoloration," Dick opened an eyelid, "bleeding of the blood vessels in the eye." Dick leaned over and sniffed. "Some poisons have a scent of almonds-"

"Cyanide."

"Garlic-"

"Arsenic."

"-Or other vegetation."

"Hemlock."

Dick nodded. "But I smell nothing. Well, other than men's cologne but it's faint, as if it was a few days old."

"Then what else could be the cause of death?" Bruce asked the young boy.

Dick turned his attention to the broken vase. "It looks like, someone grabbed the vase," He looked back at the wet clothes and hair, "and hit him over the head with it. But that wouldn't necessarily kill a man."

He noted the disheveled carpet. "He was hit and brought down, turned over and..." Dick leaned over and pulled back his collar. He noticed purple coloring around his neck. Dick shot up with a grin. "He was strangled!"

"Very good. Why?" Bruce added.

"Why?" Dick repeated. He looked closer at the dresser. Nothing stood out in particular; a small ornament, an ashtray...

"What a minute." Dick walked over to the ashtray and noted the ash had been disturbed. Where it had fallen had shown something missing from the dresser. There was a small square spot where something had been placed but was taken after the scuffle, after the ash had been spilled. 

"Something used to be here." Dick pointed out.

"Any guess as to what it could be?" Bruce came over quietly.

"Um..." Dick thought out loud. "What would be on the dresser?"

Dick got an idea and crouched down by "the body". He began checking the pockets. "Nope, not here."

"What is missing?"

"His wallet."

Dick looked up at the tall vampire, holding his breath in anticipation.

Bruce smiled. "Very good."

Dick shot up and pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!"

"They are only going to get more difficult as we go along." Bruce reminded him.

"Oh let the boy relish his victorious moment Master Bruce." Alfred said as he got up. Bruce handed him a towel. "He needs to understand what these lessons are for."

"I am quite sure he does." Alfred began to dry off what hair he had left on his head.

They looked at Dick who was jumping and flipping around in glee.

"Well, he will."

"I think that will be all for tonight." Bruce said, putting a stop to Dick's celebratory dance. "Wait, why? The night has just begun."

"I need to hunt tonight." Bruce said bluntly.

Dick looked down, a shiver ran down his back. "Oh."

"Alfred, see that Dick doesn't stay up all night. He should at least try to sleep like a normal human being once in a while." Bruce began climbing up the stairs when Dick ran up and tugged on his cape. 

"You're not going to kill anybody, are you?" Dick asked urgently. 

Bruce turned and simply said, "No."

Dick stared back, trying to read his teacher's face. Bruce was as always, a picture of enigma. But Dick let go and smiled softly. "Okay, I believe you."

Bruce nodded and continued onward. Dick stayed behind and helped Alfred clean up. They did decide to let Bruce bring the dresser back up however. Dick shuffled down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

Alfred chuckled. "Don't look so glum. Both you and Master Bruce have put in a lot of work. You deserve a small break."

"Do you really thing he'll stop before killing someone? I mean, it's been a long time since he last drank." Dick's question made Alfred stop in his tracks.

"I thought you said you believed him." Alfred said once he recovered.

"I guess what I should have said was, I want to believe." Dick admitted. Alfred smiled and placed a hand behind Dick's head to usher him forward.

"You should be honest with him. Master Bruce can go a very long time in between feedings. Before you met him, he hadn't fed since-"

"The Red Moon." Dick finished. He thought about it and nodded. "You're right. He hasn't had to spend any of his, vampire spells, nor use any extreme strength. He has great restraint with me. I do believe him." Dick concluded, feeling better about his decision. "Everything will be fine."

~

Bruce hovered over the scene playing out beneath him. A man came barging out his back door, stomping towards the frail young woman begging him to stop.

"Please Geoffrey! I have not been with anyone while you were away!" She held her arms out in defense.

"That's not what I've been hearing, wench! You been sleepin' around and everyone knows it. I knows it! You smell of dirty sea dogs!" The drunken man staggered closer, raising his hand that clutched a belt.

The frightened woman closed her eyes tightly, anticipating the first blow. "No! I just help at the tavern. They pay me good there. I was able to pay off your debt-"

"You pays it off by sleepin' wit' em! I knows it!" Geoffrey sputtered. "I'll teach you to-" 

Bruce had seen enough. He swooped down and lifted the drunkard up as if he weighed next to nothing. The man was in such a stupor, he didn't realize what had snatched him up. Instead he looked around for his victim, then the ground. His eyes settled on Bruce's face, his breath puffing out on the chilly spring air reeked of ale, his mouth open and shut like a beached fish gasping for breath. 

"Y-you!" Geoffrey stuttered.

"Yes, me." Bruce stated. He sunk his teeth into the stocky neck and ripped out a mouthful of flesh. Blood came spraying out and Bruce lapped it up. The drunk convulsed with fear and shock but Bruce paid him no mind. Instead he let his dark thoughts race through his mind as he satiated his cravings. 

He could still hear Dick's strong heart beat pounding in his ears, and his blood practically sang as it coursed through his veins. It moved with all the excursion from his training lessons. He remembered the heat of his small body, radiating like a small sun around him, which made him think of his smile, just as bright. 

Geoffrey's throat let out a gargle and Bruce clamped down hard on it to silence him.

Bruce closed his eyes and cursed himself. How could he possibly think this was going to work? It wasn't so bad when he was walking about and living upstairs, but the exercise amplified his blood flow. It was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. He had to get as much training across to Dick as quickly as possible or else...

Geoffrey had gone limp a while ago, his heart twitched it's last erratic beat. Bruce let go and wiped his mouth. It did little to clean up the spatter of blood over his face. 

"I believe you."

Bruce sighed.

"You poor naïve child. A tiger cannot change it's stripes. Time cannot flow backwards. You cannot change the fate that beckons you, my boy. I fear that one day I will make a feast of you." Bruce murmured to the dark.

~

Dick woke up early and jumped out of bed. He crept out his window and made his way down the tree that stood beside the wall. He took off down the dirt trail and headed for town. He felt slightly guilty disobeying Bruce and Alfred but he wanted to set up a future team player in the workings of their new plan. He kept to the side streets and found the familiar tavern easily. It was quiet as it wasn't open for business yet. He made his way up the barrels and lifted up the window. The living quarters were silent as Dick tip toed down the hallway. He peeked into the first room and froze. Gordon lay fast asleep, uncovered and still in his day clothes. Dick slipped past the door and looked into the next room. He pushed the door open gently. A hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him in.

He tumbled forward and spun around to almost catch a candle holder to the head.

"Whoa Barbara! It's me, Dick." He whispered harshly, holding up his hands in surrender.

The armed girl looked on in shock and lowered her weapon. "Dick?"

He threw her a charming smile and stood up. "In the flesh."

He wasn't quite prepared for the arms to wrap around him but he chuckled and returned the gesture. "Hey, it's okay."

Barbara pressed her face into his neck. "I thought you were dead. Once you disappeared with your parents' ashes, everything went quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Cobblepot wasn't racing around the city with his men looking for you. Instead he's been making plans." Barbara stepped back.

"What kind of plans?" Dick asked as he hopped onto her writing desk and sat.

"Well, from what I've heard here, he said something about pursuing future land development projects. But my dad said there have been ships coming in with lumber equipment and dangerous material."

"Dangerous material?" Dick frowned.

"I'm not sure for certain, but I think he said it was explosives." Barbara crossed her arms across her nightgown. "There's lots of it. They have a large spot on the West side of the city closed off to house all of it.

"You sure know a lot about it." Dick smirked.

Barbara grinned. "Well, I know how to get information. Everyone comes through my Dad's tavern. Everyone talks. No one suspects a young girl waiting tables."

"I really appreciate you telling me all this. It's kind of why I came to see you."

"Really? What do you have planned?" Barbara asked.

"Not to sure of the specifics. It's kind of touch and go at the moment, but you just helped me with the first step." Dick jumped down and headed for the door. Barbara put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What do you mean, are you going to start trouble again? Because the last time you got an idea-"

"It's different now. It's not about me anymore. It's for the good of Gotham City." Dick turned to face the freckled girl. "Things need to change around here. What happened to my parents is just the tip of the ice burg. There is so much corruption and crime here, and this place could be wonderful city to live in if we could just get the bad people out of here."

"And how exactly are you, a kid, going to do it?" Barbara asked skeptically.

"It's not just me, Red. It's you too. It's your Dad. It's...well, just know we have a friend who's willing to help turn things around." Dick finished vaguely.

"A friend? And what is the plan Dick?"

"I'm working on it. What you can do for me is continue gathering information for me. Help me find good people that can lead this city. I'll check in again soon." Dick said as he slid out of Barbara's room.

"Wait! Where are you going? How can I find you?" Barbara whispered out.

"You can't. I'll find you." He replied. 

Dick crept past Gordon's door and made his way back out. As he landed on the street, he was hit in the back of the head. 

"Ouch." Dick looked back up with annoyance. Barbara waved down. "Something to help you out."

Dick looked down and saw a key. He picked it up and looked at her questioningly.

"It's to the stockroom. We can meet there in the early mornings. No one is in there."

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow then." Dick said as he trotted off. 

He made his way back without any issues and entered the cold manor.

"I do not like it when someone betrays my trust."

Dick gasped and looked to where Bruce's voice came from. He stood in the cover of darkness in the hallway. Dick looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry but I had to see someone."

Dick sniffed the air and smelled a strange mix of alcohol and blood. He looked back up and stepped closer. Bruce retreated further back unexpectedly.

"I told you I didn't want you back in town just yet. Who did you have to see that was so important?"

"Barbara."

There was silence.

"You won't believe what I found out. I have news about Cobblepot too."

Dick took another step, trying to see Bruce's face only to receive another step back.

"Tell me." Bruce demanded.

Dick shook his head. "Not until you tell me what happened with you last night."

Bruce remained silent.

"Did you hunt?"

"I said I would." Came the reply.

"Did you hurt them?" Dick asked.

"Of course it hurts. I am biting them."

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is, did you kill them?"

Bruce shifted slightly. "No."

Dick swallowed. "Are you sure? Where could I find them if I wanted to check on them?"

"You will do no such thing! I told you-"

"I am meeting with Barbara tomorrow morning. You will be asleep so you can't stop me. She will be able to tell me if someone was attacked or not."

"You think a child could come across such information?" Bruce countered.

"You don't know Barbara." Dick retaliated. "She told me what Cobblepot is up to, she surely could find out about your handiwork."

Bruce growled. "How dare you-"

"I do dare you." Dick interrupted. "I dare you to step forward so I can see you."

Bruce said nothing and took another step back. 

"Bruce, I don't want you to hide anything from me. Please, you promised me that you wouldn't kill. If you did, it doesn't help our cause."

Dick sighed. "How am I to trust you if you keep things from me?"

"I told you I couldn't be trusted. It's you who keeps believing in these delusions of community and safe harboring. I am a vampire."

Bruce stepped closer and revealed his blood splattered clothes.

"I feed on blood."

Bruce came close enough for Dick to see the dried blood on his face. He took a step back.

"I don't feel anything towards human life, just as humans feel nothing towards animals in a butcher shop."

Dick made his way backwards into the safety of the morning light as Bruce stopped just short of it.

"They mean nothing to me, as do your promises. You say you will stay put, but you don't. You say you believe my words but question them when you believe I am out of earshot."

Dick realized he had heard his conversation with Alfred. He looked up, stung. "You were listening in?"

"You don't get to change the subject! The fact of the matter is we both have trust issues here. So I think it's time we start realizing this won't work. You are stubborn and unruly."

"Well you are secretive and nosy."

"You disobey your guardians."

"You break your promises."

"So do you."

"You don't try hard enough." Dick blurted out.

Bruce tilted his head in confusion.

"You make me go over and over again with your lessons. You have me do each technique until I get it right. You don't see me give up in the middle of it, do you?" Dick continued. "You keep wanting to give up on this, on us. Why? I know you can do this. Just like I know you can drink and let your victim live. Tell me what you are feeling Bruce. Help me help you. I can take it."

"You don't understand." Bruce simply stated.

"Then help me understand." Dick sat down cross-legged on the floor. "Tell me, what it feels like."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "It's violent."

"I said I can take it." Dick reinforced. He waited patiently as Bruce made up his mind.

"I can stave off the cravings for a while, but the hunger follows me wherever I go. Sleep cannot keep it away either. It haunts me with nightmares filled with my victims, screaming, flesh peeling away to reveal what I seek. Blood pouring from the crevices of these very walls." Bruce reached out and touched the cool walls beside him.

"I always feel hungry. It truly is the only thing I actually feel. It leads to a few fragments of sensations, but only if it connects to my bottomless appetite. I am never full. I could engorge on hundreds of bodies, this entire city in fact, and it would never quench the thirst for blood in my parched throat."

Dick felt a tear drop down his cheek but he stayed silent.

"I look at you and I want to see you for who you are. A young child with a heart of gold, full of promise and hope. But all I see before me is unripe fruit, just waiting to be picked when the time is right." Bruce slams his fist against the wall.

"You move me, Dick, you really do. But I must tell you that you live on borrowed time. Sooner or later, I will hurt you. I don't want to. I have grown fond of you, Dick. As you age, your body will mature and your blood will sing to me. It has already begun to as you train. There will come a time when you won't have to do much to excite the bloodlust in me. When that day comes, I will never forgive myself." Bruce slid down the wall and sat on floor beside Dick, bringing his knees up to his chest. 

"I wish to help you with this plan of yours, but it is a constant battle within me. I feel that we should end this before it is too late. There is much you can do without my help. I should just kill Cobblepot and put myself to sleep for all eternity. Or better yet, let you live out your destiny as a vampire hunter and have you drive a stake through my heart."

"No! I could never do that Bruce. You are my friend and I care about you." Dick finally spoke up. "I understand this is hard for you. I can't imagine what it must feel like for you. What you have told me, I wouldn't wish it upon anybody. The fact that you go through with it fills me with profound sadness. So let me help you distract the hunger."

"Dick-"

"Together we can help you overcome it and live-"

"I cannot live again, Dick! It is over for me, why can't you see that?" Bruce shouted out. Dick jumped slightly but didn't move away. He knew it was just Bruce trying to push him away. But Dick could hear something in his voice he had never heard before.

Fear.

"Bruce, everything is going to be okay. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Dick had crawled over to him and soothed the anguished vampire. He rubbed his back in slow massaging circles, the way his mother used to when he was upset. 

"That is what I am afraid of Dick." Bruce whispered.

"I believe in you Bruce. I will help you in every way that I can. We will get through this together, it's the only way. I want you to trust me, and I want to trust you. No more killing. I won't run off anymore. Okay?" Dick leaned over to look Bruce in the eye.

Bruce nodded, his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, I will do my best. Just please, don't disappear like that again. I didn't know what to think when I couldn't find you."

Dick smiled. "You were worried about me."

"Does that please you?" Bruce let out a dry laugh.

"I don't like to cause you any worry, but the thought that you care about me makes me feel warm and happy." Dick rests his head on Bruce's shoulder. "So, would you like to know what I know?"

"Yes, tell me." Bruce said, the waver in his voice disappearing. "What has the bar maid brought forth?"

"Our first mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like life keeps throwing things in the way of my story telling. I have acquired a new cat who decided to show up on my doorstep with three adorable kittens. So my house has very few places where I can type in peace. I will try and get some more out soon, but we'll see....
> 
> P.S. Their names are Bruce, Grayson, and Selina. Their momma's name is Lulu.


	16. The Dynamite Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission accomplished!

Chapter 15: The Dynamite Duo

"Are you sure this is a thought through plan, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked with a sigh. Bruce adjusted his riding cape that had snagged beneath his collar.

"I told Dick we are just going to see what Cobblepot is up to. We don't know what he has planned and I will not do anything if Oswald isn't there, it's not worth it." Bruce and Alfred where standing in what was once his parents' room. Bruce did not like that Alfred had moved all of his belongings into it, but he didn't have much choice in the matter since most of the day he slept and the old man was in charge of maintaining the manor, but as requested, the large mirror above the chest of drawers remained covered. Not that Bruce was bothered by it much, but he felt it was easier on Alfred not to see only himself in the reflective glass.

"I hear you, however, when you and that boy do anything together, nothing goes according to plan." Alfred replied.

"That is not true." Bruce said defensively. "All of his training hours were flawless."

"Flawless? How about when Master Richard almost got crushed in those small cave passages?" Alfred retorted.

"He did an excellent job maintaining a calm and controlled state of being and I was able to remove the rocks without harming the boy too much." Bruce returned mildly irritated.

"And when he took a dive off the cliff?"

"I was able to catch him."

"When he sliced the tips of his three fingers?"

"Now he knows better than to practice blade catching without me."

"The time he almost died of hypothermia?"

"Uh, when was that?" Bruce stammered, suddenly caught off guard.

"When you forgot to check on him." Alfred crossed his arms, frowning with disappointment.

"I did not. We were done for the night. Did he go back in?" Bruce asked curiously.

"You see Master Bruce? This is what I am worried about. Master Richard is a very intelligent, hard working young lad. However, he is so eager to please you in his training and accomplishments that he tends to bite off more than he can chew so to speak. You are so preoccupied with your plan to take out Oswald Cobblepot I fear that the moment you turn your head left, Master Richard will go right, into trouble."

"He's ready Alfred. I believe it right down into my bones. This will be a good chance to see his progress." Bruce reached over and squeezed the old man's shoulder. "I promise nothing bad will happen to him. I give you my word."

Bruce understood Alfred's worry. The butler had grown quite fond of Dick over the many weeks of his residency. Bruce understood it all too well. He found himself smiling more and his hunger pains were not so overwhelming. He was grateful for that.

"Very well. I will hold you to it." Alfred resigned.

"Is Dick ready?"

"Yes, more than ready. His words, not mine." Alfred huffed. "He has even come up with a name for your little outing. He calls it Operation Dynamic Duo. I don't like the sound of it at all but what do I know? Absolutely nothing. I just stay here guarding the fort and tearing out what little hair I have on my head."

"It will be fine, Alfred. Nothing spectacular will occur. We will be back before the moon rides high in the sky." And with that, the two men left the room and headed for the main foyer. Coming down the stairs they spotted Dick in his suit of armor, his yellow cape swishing back and forth with each move he made. He was practicing his evasion techniques, leaping from the table to the banister, up to the chandelier.

"Master Richard, since you are up there I may have you dust the bloody thing. How about that for your nightly exercise?" Alfred said sarcastically.

"No." Dick flipped down, landing neatly on the balls of his feet. He stood up and flashed a sheepish smile. "Sorry Alfred."

"Now you promise me you will obey Master Bruce and not stray too far from him. Or else I will have you polish every single crystal up there and in the ballroom." Alfred warned.

"Aw come on, you don't even use the ballroom."

"Exactly." Alfred smirked.

Dick grinned. "Well that won't happen because I do promise to obey and stay by Bruce's side. We are a team, right Bruce?"

"Let's get this over with." Was all he replied. Dick turned back to Alfred and shrugged. "We'll be back."

The two headed out the door as Alfred stayed back in the doorway to see them off. Dick trotted up to Bruce. "So are we going to fly there? Because it seems like it's on the other side of the city so..."

"Yes, but first we are going to have a little stroll through the woods and talk." Bruce looked down at him.

"Okay, what is it?"

"When we located this area we are not going to go head first, fists flying. We will only scout out the location and if Cobblepot is there, then and only then, will we strike. Is that understood?" Bruce gave a stern look. Dick's enthusiasm dissolved into confusion. "But why? Shouldn't we just take it all out?"

"We don't exactly know what Cobblepot intends to do with all that equipment."

"But it can't be anything good."

"I would rather understand the situation before executing any action." Bruce ducked under a low hanging branch. "Being prepared will keep you alive."

"Unless you're undead."

"Well, I still plan, more so to keep you safe. The best thing to do right now is watch and wait. If the moment presents itself and our targets are in a position of vulnerability, we will strike." Bruce said, watching Dick do a handstand over a log. He could hear his heart beating quick with excitement and he quickly switched his focus to something else. 

"You know, I ran all over these woods when I was your age. I know each and every corner of it like the back of my hand. My mother would take my through it picking berries, my father taught me to hunt, and Alfred showed me all of the edible mushrooms that cover the ground." Bruce gave a small smile at the memories flowing back to him.

"That is amazing. I know a little bit of that stuff. We usually eat in the towns and villages, but sometimes during stakeouts, we would have to hunt rabbit or boar. Most of the time we would fish. I love fishing, being on the water during sunrise is magical." Dick beamed. He remembered sitting on the river bank, helping his father attach the bait to the small steel hook, then flicking it out as far as he could into the river.

It wasn't the most exciting activity, but Dick enjoyed it because it was a time to talk and spend time with his father. There was no training, no danger to be found, just a father and son bonding over stories and jokes. They would bring whatever they caught back to his mother who could smoke a fish like no other. Their bellies would be full of food and laughter around a bright campfire as they watched the sun set.

"You are missing them." Bruce's voice cut into the memories.

"No, I'm remembering them." Dick said.

"Do you still feel the pain of their loss?" Bruce asked, watching the emotion wash across the fresh face.

"It still hurts but, I guess...I am not as angry as I used to be. I find myself thinking about all good times we had instead of that one bad event that changed everything for me. Plus I've been so caught up in training with you and helping Alfred, I haven't really thought about it." Dick pondered.

"I believe that is a good thing. At least one of us is healing."

"You can too Bruce, if you do the things I told you would bring you back to life." Dick stepped in front of the large vampire, stopping their walk.

"Not this again."

"Really Bruce, if you can teach me all of these amazing techniques and skills, don't you think you could at least try to learn three things?" Dick pleaded, then switched to a grin. "I guess an old dog like yourself can't really learn anymore. You must be brain dead as a vampire."

"What?" Bruce frowned.

"You must have a case of dead head. The inability to learn any more knowledge. That's why vampires are so stuck in their ways." Dick began to walk again, placing his hands arrogantly behind his head. "I've seen vampires stick to cement because he didn't believe in liquid rock. The was a vampire that went cross-eyed just watching the cogs in a clock go round and round."

"You lie. And I am not a dead head, I am undead." Bruce replied, catching up to the boy in a few strides. He grabbed Dick's arms to pull them back down at his sides. "Your jokes are not amusing."

"Very well, undead head. You may have some hope yet." Dick winked at him, causing Bruce to grin.

"I think we should fly now." Bruce said giving up with the conversation.

Dick pumped a fist into the air. "Yes!"

~

With Bruce's ability, it didn't take long to reach the Westside, and finding the spot wasn't much more difficult. The city had cleared an area that looked to have had low income housing, the remains of small foundations still visible from above. There were trucks and crates piled as high as a two story house.

"There's so much." Dick murmured. Bruce was busy looking to see how many of Cobblepot's men were guarding it. Dick pointed to a stack of boxes. "I see the ones Barbara was talking about. They have red letters stamped on them. T, N, T. That's what it says."

"I spot five men on the ground, but no Cobblepot." Bruce grunted. "Of course he wouldn't be caught out at night."

"What about Victor? Do you see him?" Dick turned his eyes up to Bruce who shook his head.

Bruce landed on an empty building across the lot. "So all we will do is collect information, as we discussed." He set the disappointed boy down.

"Shucks! I really wanted to end this here and now. So what if they intend to do bad stuff tonight? We can't stop them?" He asked.

Bruce scanned the scene before them. "I don't think anything is happening tonight. They appear to be simply guarding the supplies. Let's go quietly and get a closer look. Stay right beside me." Bruce ordered.

Dick nodded and followed after his mentor. They jumped down to the ground and headed for the stock yard. In the cover of night it wasn't difficult avoiding the guards. Dick stayed right with Bruce as he made his way towards a small booth with a sleeping goon. Bruce stopped and made a motion for Dick to stay where he was. Dick watched as Bruce came up to the unconscious man and without a sound, slipped a clipboard out from the booth and came back to Dick. They took refuge behind a stack of boxes and stared down at the paper.

"What's it say?" Dick asked as he stood on his tip toes to peer at the papers in Bruce's hands. Bruce's eyes zeroed in on the bold headline.

"Demolition of Gotham Manor Woods phase one. Government approves of motion and sets date of project as follows: April 11th, 1874 during the first light of day. Daggett Industrial Lumber Company/ Daggett Demolitions has permission to use heavy machinery and volatile equipment in the removal of West section of Gotham Manor Woods (Section 1). Section 1 must be removed no later than April 21st, 1874 in order to move on to the Southern tip (Section2)." Bruce read out loud, his brow furrowed with anger.

"Are they looking to demolish the forest? Are they crazy?" Dick asked.

"Phase 2 will consist in quick and controlled fires to the remainder of Northern areas (Section 4). Phase 3," Bruce paused. Dick saw the vampire's eyes burn with rage. "Detonation of explosives on and around Wayne Manor."

"No! They can't do that! It's your property." Dick argued. Bruce held a finger up to his lips. He flipped the page up. "It says here the city approved of a motion to rule Wayne Manor as property of the city. 'As evidence provided that Wayne Manor has no tenant nor inheritor of said property, the city hereby claims ownership of the land."

"What evidence? This is crazy." Dick grumbled.

"This is what Cobblepot wanted all along, Dick. They wanted me gone so he could take up the manor as his own. Since he cannot kill me with hunters, he will try to entomb me beneath it. Even if it takes the building down, he can always rebuild it."

"But the entire forest too? All the animals that live there, the food and nourishment it provides. You ran through those woods as a child with your parents." Dick shook his head. "We have to stop them. Tonight."

"Dick-"

"That's tomorrow Bruce! They start tomorrow. If we don't do something now, they will destroy the forest. They will start coming after your home. Our home." Dick put his hand on Bruce's arm. "We have to defend it."

Bruce looked down at Dick at sighed. "Alfred will not be pleased. You are right, we cannot let this come to fruition. It is our home and I will not stand by and watch it happen." Bruce crouched down. "Here is what we will do."

~

Dick peered around the corner and saw two men meeting up with each other on patrol. Dick shook his head at the sight of them. They all look the same, he thought. "Just a bunch of ugly looking bums."

Bruce had laid out a plan of attack and Dick for once wanted to make sure he did everything right to the letter. No straying from the formula, no improvising, just perfect execution. For Bruce. He wanted to show him that his plan to save Gotham would work. In order to do so, he had to make sure Bruce could trust him. He wanted him to. He pulled his hood over his head.

"Here we go." He whispered before stepping out in view.

"Well, it looks like a couple of rats hanging out in the dumps." Dick spoke loud and confident. He achieved spooking them for a second before they recovered and glared back at him.

"Who the hell are you, shrimp?"

"I...am Robin." Dick said, not sure why he didn't just say his name. One of the men pulled out a knife from a sheath. "Well I hate Robins. Annoying birds that wake me up in the morning."

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going to be any better for you. In fact," Dick had reached beneath his cloak to pull loose a pair of throwing darts during his entrance. "I'll make your night a living hell."

He threw the darts, each one hitting their mark. The two men had identical injuries to their eyes. They grabbed them in pain as Dick took off down the path. They stumbled after him shouting. "Strakes, Boston, Lewis. There's an intruder here! Get 'em!"

Dick leaped onto a stack of boxes and made his way around the yard. From his position he could see the other three men heading his way.

"Where is he?"

"He jumped up the stacks."

"Jesus, what happened to yous guys?"

"Shut up and find the little brat. He's just a kid!"

"Is he the orphan kid?"

"How the hell should I know? He took my eye!"

Dick laughed and shouted down to them. "You rats really do multiply fast. Lets see how fast you can scatter." And with that, Dick took off, leaping and flipping with the greatest of ease from one pile to the next, listening with amusement as the adults sprinted after him. He heard one of them climbing up onto one of the stacks to join him above the others but Dick didn't look back, he simply headed to where he was ordered to go. 

"Scurry, scurry! Squeak, squeak!" Dick taunted. 

"Get down here you little runt!" One of the other men shouted. He carried a crowbar with him.

"No, why don't you come up here." Dick beckoned. He saw out the corner of his eye, the one that climbed up coming towards him. "Like your friend here."

The bad guy joined Dick on the stack of boxes and pulled out a pocket knife. "That all you got?" Dick asked.

The man took a swipe at him and Dick dodged it, jumping over him and kicking him with both legs like a mule. He went tumbling down on top of one of the other goons who had attempted to join them at the top.

"Let's go rats! I wish I had a flute. I'd be like the pied piper." Dick joked. He continued towards the furthest edge of the lot. He leaped down and headed into one of the last houses still standing. He heard all of them scrambling over to him and darted into the dark room that was once a living room.

"Go around back so he don't escape!" One of the injured ones shouted.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere!" Dick shouted from within. "Come and get me rats!"

They all entered and looked around. The room was empty of furniture, only Dick and the moonlight were in the center of it.

"You're a dead kid. You know that?" The bloody faced goon sneered.

"And you're in luck." Dick replied.

"How's that?" Asked another.

"You're not going to die tonight." Dick said with a grin.

"You think you can take us all on and live to tell about it?" The one with the crowbar said, lifting the weapon up, ready to swing.

"Well, yes but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you taking **him** on and living to talk about it." Dick stepped back until his back hit the wall.

"Him?"

Dick said nothing but looked up to the ceiling. The men all froze and slowly lifted their gaze to see what the boy was focused on.

Bruce descended on them like a wave of darkness. The screams rattled the loose window panes and Dick clamped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes. He knew Bruce had promised not to kill but the violent ways of his attacks were unsettling. Even with his ears covered, he still heard the sharp crack of bones breaking. He felt the shockwave of impact as bodies were flung against the walls. He could smell blood as it flowed from every cut and bite. 

"It's done." He heard Bruce's voice close to his ear. 

Dick peeked an eye open to see Bruce towering in front of him. He couldn't see the carnage with him in the way. "Is it?"

"Let's go, we're almost done." Bruce grabbed his hand and pulled him along out of the house. Dick wanted to look into the shadowy corners of the room to see if they were still alive but he also wanted to trust Bruce's word that he would leave them so. He let out a small sigh as he heard a couple of groans as they exited the dilapidated house.

"Did I do a good job?" Dick asked. Bruce looked down and nodded. "Yes, but you didn't need to dawdle with them."

"Oh I was just having a bit of fun. Besides, it distracts them and makes them more inclined to follow me." Dick smiled. 

"Just be careful you don't get distracted." Bruce warned. 

"Okay." Dick conceded. "So what shall we do with all this junk?"

"Hmn."

~

Alfred looked out the window of the master bedroom and sighed. "I do hope as is well with those two."

The moon was high and he remembered Bruce said they would be back around this time. He wondered if he would see them flying over this way from here. He opened the balcony door and stepped out into the chilly spring night. He looked out beyond the woods and stared at the dark city below.

Without warning, a bright flash of light from the Westside followed by a loud explosion made Alfred stumble backwards. He watched as a large fireball lifted into the air along with black billows of smoke.

Alfred sighed. "Nothing spectacular, eh? But what do I know? It's just a little outing with the Dynamic Duo."


	17. A Night With Gotham's Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at some of Gotham's true protector's.

Chapter 17

A Night With Gotham's Finest

Jim noticed things. He was quick to pick up signs and sounds that something was going to go down. He always knew what was happening in his city, not just from the conversations that bellowed and whispered at each of his round oak tables, but there was something in the air that made him prick up his ears and made his mustache itch. Ever since those poor souls and their child entered Gotham and lost their lives on the the blood stained streets, something had changed.

The citizens started to walk around the city with a strange frenzy, speaking to each other and sharing whatever gossip they had heard from City Hall about the vampire that was now awake and was set loose from the shadows. Gordon watched as a new life burst onto the scene with loads of trucks and demolition material paraded through the streets, men from out of town coming through with the shipment that had a look of menace to them. Possibly more thugs to help carry out Mayor Cobblepot's latest plan for the city, whatever they may be.

So tonight it was a loud surprise when a large explosion woke up the entire city. Gordon himself fell to the ground while he was patrolling the main square when it hit. He scrambled to his feet and watched with wonder and fear as the bright ball of flame lit up the sky in the West. Bullock jogged up to him, very out of breath. "Gor...Gordon! The stock yar..."

"Yeah, I see it." Gordon replied, not taking his eyes off the plume of smoke coiling up into the night sky. "Looks like someone didn't put away the dynamite properly."

"Should we go check it out?" Harvey asked. His voice was almost back to normal but his breath slightly heavy. Gordon shook his head.

"That's not our problem."

"You serious?"

"They were going to demolish our forest. It's all because that pot bellied peacock wants a mansion. It has nothing to do with the city or its citizens."

"We can't even go in that forest, so what if they want to get rid of it?" Harvey shrugged.

"Exactly, so why should we do anything to help Cobblepot get what he wants? Let it burn. Let it burn for the forest and the Dark Knight." Gordon whispered that last part. He turned to look back at the large stocky man backing him up. "Let's continue our search."

"Really Jimbo, this town's getting crazier and crazier. First, the Church, next the Bat, and now this. What if that explosion has something to do with the creep we're trying to find?" Harvey tried again. "Don't you think we should at least take a peak?"

"That's not his style, Harvey. You know this guy likes to keep things dark for his victims." Gordon started walking down the street, his wooden club in hand. "And with the cops heading over to the fire scene, I'm afraid he'll be emboldened to strike again tonight."

"Jeez, you're right. I'll take Cinder Lane if you go Lenshire." Harvey separated and headed to the left down a smaller street. Gordon went in the direction of the next street over.

He knew it had to be the child. That boy was not going to let Cobblepot get away with killing his parents. The small box of ashes were gone, meaning he had ventured into the city to claim them. Barbara most likely gave them to him. He had a feeling the boy was living in the woods. It was dangerous to do but safer than staying in the city. He wished he could take him in, but something told him the Grayson child was exactly where he needed to be. Besides, with Gotham's latest monster unleashed, it was better the boy was off the streets.

"Where are you, you sick son of a bitch?" Gordon murmured to himself. 

"Gordon!" He heard Harvey shout from the other side of the block. Gordon dashed over to where Harvey was standing. He skid to a stop when he saw the scene.

"Jesus Christ! He got another one." Gordon swore as he looked down at the dead body, the abdomen sliced completely open with the intestines displayed for all to see. It was a similar gash to the other four bodies that had begun to pop up over the course of a month. All of the victims were of different age, sex, ethnicity, and financial state. What they did have in common was a frightening detail. Gordon squatted down and stared at the face drained of blood.

It stared back at him. The face of a young man in perpetual fear. His dark eyes blown wide, his mouth agape, and the presence of sweat over his brow. It was a fresh corpse, he hadn't been dead long. Gordon stood up and pulled out a whistle. He blew it three short times signaling for his crew to come to his location.

"We gotta start canvasing this place. He's got to be here." Gordon said to Harvey who nodded in agreement.

Gordon looked down at the ground and saw a bloody footprint. "Look, this way!"

The two took off after the evidence leaving the scene but stopped as the footprints came to an end in an alleyway.

"Damn, they stopped." Harvey wiped his brow with his sleeve. "What now?"

They looked around for a way into the buildings that lined the dark and narrow street but nothing gave way. Gordon spotted a sewer grate. It was small but a child or perhaps a very thin man could fall through it. Gordon bent down and grasped it with two hands. It lifted with very little resistance. As he did, he notice some blood on the lining beneath it.

"I think he took the scenic route."

"Yuck! Yeah, there's no way we are going after him. I don't even thick I could get my arm down that rabbit hole." Harvey shook his head. "So he gets away tonight."

"But now we know how he travels."

"Jim, you don't think it's that kid that those hunters left behind. I mean after losing your parents like that, it might have pushed him over the edge."

Gordon shook his head. "No, Harvey. It's not him."

"We don't know that."

"I know. And it isn't him. It's not the people he's after." Jim pointed to the smoke and the sounds of the fire wagons. "It's Cobblepot and his men he's after."

Harvey pondered over his words, then nodded. "Then where did this guy come from?"

Gordon looked down into the black smelly hole by his feet. "I don't know, but I have a feeling evil has awakened in Gotham once more."

~

After coming home for a quick nap before the work day started, he noticed his daughter coming out of the stock room and dashing back upstairs. Gordon walked over to the locked door and looked up at the stairs.

"Hm."

He decided he was too tired to think what it could have meant and made his way up to his room to join his wife in bed. He slid out of his dirty clothes and didn't bother putting on his pajamas. He laid down next to his wife Barbara and sighed.

"You need to shower." She mumbled.

"I will, just let me get a few winks in first."

"How was it last night? Did you find out what that large explosion was?" She turned over to look at Jim.

"The stock yard where Cobblepot was hoarding all that dynamite went up in flames. I didn't go there. The cops seemed to have that covered. I was busy trying to find the killer GCPD decided wasn't important to capture. He took someone else last night. A young man, I don't even think we identified who he is yet. I am going to try and get to the morgue today to see if there is any new evidence on this body."

"It's not your job Jim."

"Well somebody's got to do it! We are losing lives here and the Mayor just wants to have a fancy house all to himself." Gordon said angrily. Barbara put a gentle hand on his chest.

"He said he's trying to get rid of the vampire."

"Don't believe that, Babs. What he really wants is the land. And maybe...,"Gordon paused, wondering about the destruction of the stock yard. "maybe he shouldn't be killed."

"What are you talking about dear? He killed that man the other night."

"Maybe so." Gordon thought back to the body of Geoffrey Cummings. His wife was shaken and sobbing but said nothing about what happened. She didn't have to, he looked like all the other bodies that had lined the streets of Gotham all those years ago. Gordon felt sorry for the battered wife and gave her the day off with pay.

"But I can't say he didn't deserve it." Gordon finished. He closed his eyes and heard his wife sigh. She didn't feel they way he did about the vampire. Of course she couldn't see what Jim saw or heard or felt. He knew things. He couldn't quite connect the dots or give a full explanation as to why he felt the vampire was not the enemy, but he just knew he wasn't the one they should be fighting right now. He thought about Richard Grayson and his trek into the woods. How he emerged alive and well. How the night the box of ashes were retrieved and he was able to avoid Cobblepot's men, then two of them turned up dead in the park. Gordon could almost say he had some kind of guardian angel following him.

Or something else guarding him.

The vampire.

Gordon didn't remember falling asleep but he awoke to the smell of baking bread and stew. He groaned and rolled out of bed and headed to the bathtub as promised. After a quick rinse and some fresh clothes, he set out for the stairs and to begin his routine for the day. There weren't too many drinkers in the morning to tend to at the bar, but there were regulars that liked a hot meal in the morning. Barbara and Renee were seen in the kitchen pouring ladles of stew into a tray of bowls. He saw his beautiful daughter balancing two trays effortlessly in each hand, rounding the tables with a smile. Harvey was behind the bar, telling last night's tale of patrol to a few recovering drunks with cups of coffee. He had dark circles under his eyes but his face a lit with excitement.

"And I chased after the bloody trail with a fervor to catch this scumbag like you would never believe. He's was right around the corner, I could feel it." Harvey boasted. Gordon chuckled and put on his apron.

Roy, an older gentleman slapped his hand on the bar, shaking his cup of coffee. "And did ya catch 'im Harv?"

Harvey threw his head back with sigh. "He gave me the slip. Can you believe it?"

All three of his spectators groaned in unison. He saw Renee with a frown heading over to them and stopped her. "Let him have his story. Just this time around."

"You were there too boss." Renee said twisting around to set out for the floor.

"Yes, but he found the body and it's not too far from the truth, this time." Gordon smiled. "Having you all help with this is all I could ask for."

"Of course Jim. We will follow you all the way." Renee smiled and headed over to her tables.

Jim downed a cup of caffeine and helped out for a bit. It stayed light in the morning so he decided to take the time to head over to the morgue. It wasn't to far from the tavern. He had made friends with Mr. Mortinson at the funeral parlor. They all call him Morty the mortician. He also ran the morgue that held bodies for crime scenes. Gordon hoped that GCPD hadn't caught word of the killing yet and he would have first access to the body. Not that they really cared. Ever since the first slaying, not much had been said nor reported in the papers. A brief mention from Mayor Cobblepot and the police chief saying they were doing everything they could to catch the fiend that was doing this. That was almost three weeks ago.

He stepped into the clean black and white foyer of the parlor. Morty was at the front desk with his assistant Chester. He smiled and came around the desk.

"Ah, Jim Gordon! How nice to see you this morning."

Jim shook the small man's hand. Morty had a bright smile with crinkles at the corners of his blue eyes. He was twenty years older than Jim, but there was a youth to him that made him seem younger. Gordon smiled back.

"Good to see you too. I just came by to see if you had started on the body that came in last night."

Morty's smile diminished a little, turning sad. "Yes, I see. I was just about to begin. Is there something you were looking for?"

"Oh you know. Anything that might lead us to a suspect I guess." Gordon shrugged.

"Hm, well you know that's really the job of the police."

"Mort, you know they aren't interested. Have they even been by today?" Gordon asked. Morty looked down at his shiny black shoes and shook his head. "See? So I just want to get to the bottom of this. Just call me if you find something."

"What should I be looking for?" Morty asked.

"Anything, unusual. I don't know, besides the regular stuff we do know. It's some kind of blade his using, right?"

"Not just a blade, but a long one at that." Morty replied.

"So a weirdo with a sword."

"I don't think so. The slash has a sweep to it. A curved blade perhaps." Morty corrected.

"Well, like I said, give me a holler will ya Morty?" Gordon waved and left out the door.

~

He made it back to see some interesting characters sitting down at one of the tables. He stopped Renee with a hand on her shoulder. "Do me a favor and let me take this one."

The dark haired waitress nodded and stepped over to fill the cups of some boisterous businessmen. Jim put his apron back on and made his way over to the table in question. He had seen the men around City Hall, hanging near the back entrances before. They had a look of frustration on their faces. He brought a pitcher of water over and realized they had seen much more.

"Hello boys, what'll it be?"

"Ale all around and uh, the day's special." One of them said. He had a bandage over one eye. All of them seemed a little roughed over now that he was closer enough to see in full detail. Some of them had broken limbs splinted up, bruises and cuts bandaged tightly. Two of them had conspicuously wrapped their necks up with scarves despite the days getting warmer. Those two seemed to sit in a daze, pale and silent.

"Today's special is rabbit stew."

"Whatever. We'll take it. Now leave us." The eye patched one said. Jim left and gave the order to Harvey at the bar, but came back and hovered discreetly near the table. The acoustics in the tavern made it easy to hear conversations near the walls. He focused on the noise coming from the rag tag crew.

"Boss is going to kill us."

"Shut up. It's not our fault we were attacked by the bat."

"What about the brat that was with him? Did you see? He's one of them."

"Do you think he's a vampire too?"

JIm's blood ran cold. Could they be talking about Richard? Maybe he shouldn't have let the boy leave. If he had been changed, it was Jim's fault for not being able to get the boy off the streets and away from the woods.

"No that kid's alive and kicking. He didn't move like no vampire or smell like one either."

"Ugh, I don't think I'll ever forget that smell."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"So is he with the Bat?"

"Whatever he's up to, it's interfering with the Boss' plans. We need to get rid of them both. Or else we will be out of a job and dead as yesterday." Patchy leaned close.

"Look, what we are going to do is just set fire to the woods. No demolishing necessary. Just let it burn. That'll get him and the little twerp too."

"Fire." One of the dazed men spoke. The others looked at him with confusion but nothing else came out of his mouth. They continued on as if he said nothing.

"How do we set an entire forest ablaze?"

"Easy. The docks have warehouses stocked with oil for ships. We take some barrels and bring them to the forest edge. We don't need to douse the whole forest. Just make a perimeter and it will eat it up like lunch." Patchy said with a grin.

Barbara came over with bowls of hot stew and served them.

"So that's the plan."

"When do we do this?"

"This afternoon."

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, tell the boss first?"

"You really want to see him now?" There was a pause. "I didn't think so."

"I've got a wagon that can fit about ten barrels of the stuff."

"That should be enough."

Jim grabbed the tray of beer Harvey had finished pouring and made his way back over.

"Here you go boys. You look like you had it rough last night. Fighting the fires on the Westside?"

"Yeah, sure. That's what we were doing. So how about this round for free." Patchy frowned at Jim.

"Sorry boys, I gotta make a living. Why don't I put it on Mayor Cobblepot's tab?" Gordon said with a grin.

The lucid ones shook their heads. Patchy snatched his pint glass out of Jim's hand. "We'll pay. Now scram!"

Gordon left them to their meal and thought about what he had heard. This wasn't good. Setting fire to the forest could be disastrous for the city. It would only take a slight breeze to shift the fire back towards the city limits. On top of that, to lose the forest that way would be devastating to the area. He couldn't even begin to imagine how the vampire would take it. It was a plan that had the finesse of shaking a hornet's nest over your face. But what could he do about it?

"You're thinking real hard about something boss." Harvey Bullock's voice interrupted. "Whatever it is, count me in."

"You look like shit Harvey. You need a break."

"I look how I look cuz this is my city. Now tell me what we're doing."

Harvey was a dick and a bragger, but he was solid stand up guy. Gordon knew no matter what, that Bullock had his back. So did all of his men and women that patrolled with him at night. He caught sight of Renee giving a chin nod that said she was in for whatever Gordon had too. He loved his crew.

"We got a problem, and it's happening tonight."

~

It had been a rough twenty four hours for Gordon and his team but once he told them what was happening, the crew seemed to get a second wind about them. They headed for the forest as twilight gave way to the night. They had closed up the tavern early to get a head start. Gordon had three teams consisting of four people. Renee led one side, Harvey the other, and Gordon took center with his men. Despite being told they were headed for the vampire's stomping grounds they still came with him. God, did he love his crew. A few citizens peeked out their windows at the sight of this parade of mad men and women marching down the street. Some shaking their heads in dismay, others wide eyed and fearful as they passed by. Gordon payed them no mind. It was for their safety. He was doing this for them and his family.

They made it to the edge of town and Gordon held his hand up to stop the team. He turned around and spoke in a hushed tone. "Listen up. Cobblepot's men are out here somewhere so be careful. We are here to stop them from setting fire to the forest."

"How do you want us to handle this?" Renee asked.

"Let's just try to get the barrels before they leave the cart. If we are too late for that, then we need to keep them from spilling the oil." Gordon replied.

"And if that's already been done?" Harvey pressed.

"Then that's what the shovels are for. We need to dig trenches and cover up as much oil as possible. It may not be enough but we've got to try. You see any of his men, take them out if you have a shot but don't get killed. Do you hear me?" Gordon scanned the group of scared but determined faces as they nodded in unison. "Good. Now spread to your positions. Harvey take your team left. Renee, go right. Boys, your with me, we go straight. Let's move."

They all moved forward with purpose and headed for their assigned destinations. Gordon wasn't sure what to expect when they got to the forest edge, but he hoped he had planned enough to meet whatever was headed their way. Over the bend of the small hill, he saw a wagon stationed nearby. Gordon jogged over to inspect the unmanned cart. He took a peek over the cart and smelled the faint trace of oil.

They had already unloaded the barrels.

"Dammit." He swore. He signaled to his team to march ahead. He just had to hope that was as far as they got. The tall tower of the forest hill loomed before them as they got closer. He noticed a couple of barrels waiting on the dirt road. They had not spilled them yet. He tapped two of his men's shoulders.

"Get the barrels and roll them back up the hill now. Guys lets spread out and check for more." He whispered, still on the lookout for the men responsible. They moved quickly and quietly checking for more barrels. The object was to move along the perimeter and meet up with both Harvey's and Renee's teams coming down from the other sides. So far things were going as planned, until they weren't.

He heard some yells from the left and knew Harvey's team had come across Cobblepot's men. He signaled for his team to keep searching as he made his way to Harvey. He caught up with them struggling to stop one of the men from dumping over a barrel. One had already been toppled. Patchy had a gun and shot one of Harvey's men.

"Get back!" Patchy yelled as he held up an oil lantern over the spill. "This has nothing to do with you guys and make no mistake, Cobblepot will shut you down and lock you up for interfering!"

Gordon went for a tackle since he came from behind him. Patchy flew forward dropping the gun and the lantern. Harvey went for the gun as the lantern broke, splattering liquid fire all over the place.

"Put it out! It's near the spill!" One of his guys shouted. The other two were wrestling with the man trying to dump more. Gordon tried to get up and kick dirt over the flames when Patchy pulled out a knife and dug it into his leg.

"Argh!" Gordon cried out and punched Patchy in his bad eye. The man winced and cried out. Gordon punched him again to knock him out. He looked up in horror as the oil caught fire. The flames erupted quickly and made its way to the grassy edge.

"Oh no!" He gasped. He hobbled over to his shovel as he pulled the knife out of his leg. "We gotta stop it!"

He desperately shoveled the hard dirt over the fire, trying to snuff it out but it was moving too quickly for him. He blew his whistle to signal for more help but he wasn't sure if they would make it on time. What more could he do?

Suddenly, noise came crashing down the forest hill. He barely got out of the way when a fast moving wagon came through the trees, landing head first onto the fire. Soil and sand broke out over the cart, dousing the flames to a manageable level. Gordon's team came running up with their shovels and moved fast on the rest of the flames. Gordon was looking into the woods and swore he saw two figures standing within, looking back at him.

"Hey!" He heard Harvey cry out. Gordon turned and saw Patchy had recovered and headed into the woods. Gordon chased after him, listening to Harvey's futile cry for him to stop.

"Jim!"

Gordon ran through the dark woods, listening to the frantic steps of the man in front of him. He wasn't going to let him get away. He was tired of them getting away with everything. He knew catching him wouldn't really result in justice, but he would exert some personal justice on the criminal himself, just to feel good. To know that he was tired of men like them getting away with murder, theft, and lies. Even at the cost of his own freedom, even as his leg throbbed in agony.

He stopped as he came to a clearing and noticed the footsteps of the man he called Patchy had ceased. He spun around to make sure he wasn't behind him.

Damn! How had he lost him?

The forest was alive with sounds and movements and it was difficult for Jim to get a good focus on what was natural chatter of wildlife and what was a man hiding with intent.

"Where are you?" Gordon whispered in the dark. He had his club in his hands now. He waited. A small crack of a twig made him turn to the right, but he saw nothing. The moon wasn't very bright tonight and moving clouds blocked what was left of waning moonlight. A breeze suddenly kicked up and blew his hair back. The trees whispered as the leaves rustled together and a pair of hands wrapped around his neck.

Gordon swung the club over head to try and connect with the person behind him. One of the hands let go and made a grab for the club. Jim twisted around and the two men fought for dominance over the weapon. Patchy kicked Gordon in the stomach, causing him to fall backwards. He felt the smooth club of wood slip out of his sweaty hands. Patchy picked it up and swung it high above Gordon, ready to slam it down hard. Gordon put up an arm in defense, knowing it wouldn't be much use doing so. It had the force to break a grown man's arm in two. He closed his eyes and waited for his doom.

Instead a scream made his eyes blink open just in time to see Patchy get lifted into the air and disappear into the canopy. The screams continued as Gordon stumbled back a little as he got up, looking up and around like a lost man. He couldn't see a thing but heard the sound of cloth tearing and bones breaking. Patchy screamed in agony.

"Noo!" He cried out.

Gordon could only stare in shock as an arm came falling down right in front of him. Gordon gasped and made a run for it. He wasn't quite sure where he was going as long as it was downhill. He burst out of the woods and almost ran into Renee.

"Jim! What happened? Are you alright?" She asked, firing off multiple questions, to which Gordon could not answer. "What were you doing in the woods sir?"

Gordon just shook his head. The pain in his leg began to throb again and his pant leg was soaked in blood. Renee crouched down and took off her jacket. "We've got to patch you up before you bleed to death."

He looked down at the wound, then back at the trees before him.

"He didn't get me." He panted out.

"What?" Renee asked still busy trying to cut off the blood flow.

"He could have gotten me if he wanted to, but he didn't."

"What's he babbling about Montoya? We got the rest of the goons, what's the next step?" Harvey walked up to them trying to see what Gordon was staring at.

"The two figures in the woods." Gordon remembered.

"Montoya, tighter. He's losin' it." Harvey said, looking at his boss with concern.

"I am! Take the crooks to the cart and tie them up, we'll deal with them as soon as we collect the other barrels." Renee growled out as she pulled tight on the knot above the wound.

"Come on, Jimbo. Let's get you back to your wife and get that leg tended to." Harvey put Gordon's arm around his neck and began helping him back to the city. Gordon threw one last look over his shoulder at the mysterious forest that had begun to mist over.

He thought he saw a large man in the shadows, but like that, the mist devoured any details from view.

But Jim noticed things.

He knew what he had seen was...an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a good day. A stroke of inspiration hit me and despite the fact that I am going through an allergic reaction to my cat's medicine, I was in good enough spirits to tackle a chapter. I also have my room to myself again so I can concentrate. If these notes are a little too cryptic, pay them no mind. Just know I am back at this story and will try to get more out soon!


	18. Retaliation

Chapter 18

Retaliation

It had all come down to the wire with Dick and Bruce, but the woods wouldn't have been saved if it hadn't been for Barbara. Dick had been practicing in the front garden when he saw the pretty red headed girl standing at the edge of the forest on the dirt path to the looming manor. Dick ran over to her.

"Barbara! What are you doing here?" He said slightly out of breath.

"So you do stay here. I figured it was the only place they wouldn't think to look. How do you stay here with that...creature still here?" She said as she looked around with paranoia. 

"It's still daylight, you don't have to worry." Dick looked down and swallowed. "Actually, you don't have to worry at all."

"Dick-"

"He won't drink from children." Dick continued. "I've actually met him. He's been helping me."

"What?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

Barbara shook her head. "Then we don't have time for it. If you trust him, then perhaps he may be able to help us save this forest."

Dick stared back with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Barbara grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "I just overheard some of Cobblepot's men say that they are going to set fire to the forest tonight. They are desperate to get rid of the vampire and you. Cobblepot's furious, that little stunt you two pulled cost him big time, and I'm not just talking money."

Dick's eyes gleamed with delight. "That's great! Serves him right that pompous fat penguin."

"Um, did you hear the part about the forest? We've got trouble." Barbara readdressed.

"Don't worry, Bruce and I can take care of it." Dick waved her off. Barbara frowned. "Yeah? What if they decide to do this before sundown? Without Bruce's help what are you going to do all by yourself?"

"But he is not all by himself young lady." Alfred stepped out of the cottage and walked towards them. "What have you heard and how can we help?"

So they had devised a plan to set up wagons full of old wine barrels filled with water. They set them up at each side of the forest. It had taken all day but by the time Alfred spotted the men setting up, they were ready to deploy the water wagons. Surprisingly, they didn't have to use them all as Dick and Barbara watched as a group of men and one woman came to the rescue. Barbara ducked down and Dick followed.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"It's my father. I think he might have seen us." She whispered back. Dick took a small glance through some brush.

"No, I don't think so. You're in the clear."

They had watched Gordon and his crew tie up the men and pull them back to town. A soft crunch of leaves made Barbara turn around.

Thank you Alfred for-" She stopped and sucked in a deep breath. A hand went over her mouth before the scream could burst out. She stared back with fright at the sight of the tall, dark haired vampire.

"Babs, it's okay! I told you he's with me." Dick tried to reassure her, but it was too much for her to take. She took off out of the woods and back into town. Dick sighed and turned to Bruce.

"She just needs a little time."

"I don't think this is a wise idea." Bruce said helping Dick up.

"For our plan to work, we need her. She's our eyes and ears in Gotham. You saw what they were about to do. If Barbara hadn't warned us, this forest would be in flames by now. By the way, where have you been?" Dick quickly changed topics.

"What do you mean? I just saved her father from being killed."

"No, before that. I saw you leave a little while ago." Dick looked up at him curiously.

"You saw that? Well, I smelled blood in the air. I went to have a little look." Bruce looked out towards the city.

"You can smell that far?" Dick said with wonder. "Amazing! What did you find?"

Bruce returned his gaze to Dick. "A body."

"Apparently Miss Gordon said they experiencing a killer who murders random people." Alfred joined them.

"You mean someone who has killed more than one person?" Dick asked. Alfred nodded. 

"It's been something her father has been trying solve for some time. The police are not too hurried to find the culprit as they are more concerned about appeasing the Mayor."

Dick looked down at the ground for a moment, his curiosity and sense of justice began bubbling up. He hated the fact that the people were suffering because their leader deemed Bruce and his demise more important. For all he knew, even if they were dealt with, who knows if Cobblepot would do anything to stop this mass murderer.

"Then we should look into it." Dick spoke aloud.

"No."

"Just hear me out-"

"No."

"We don't have to do much. Just-"

"This does not concern us."

"But it does!" Dick protested.

"Master Bruce, if I may-" Alfred tried.

Bruce ended the debate by flying back to the mansion. Dick and Alfred exchanged looks and headed back on foot.

"He may be the only one who can find this guy." Dick said. "If people are dying and no one will help, we've got to do something."

"I am sure if you let him understand that in the long run, it benefits his cause, I'm sure you could change his mind." Alfred smiled down at the boy.

They made it back to the manor and Dick ran off in search of his immortal friend. He found him back in the training cave. Bruce was lounging in a big chair he had placed in there as training had increased.

Dick walked over to the brooding vampire and carefully chose his words.

"Tonight went well, don't you think?"

Silence. Bruce watched the boy stop just shy of his knees. 

"I truly think that with Barbara's help we will be able to have the upper hand when it comes to Cobblepot's schemes. Speaking of schemes, his re-election is coming up. I am quite sure that he is going to try and stay in power no matter what."

Dick paused a moment to try and gage Bruce's thoughts, but the man remained poker faced.

"So we should keep an eye on the man running against him, to make sure he doesn't go missing or have any unfortunate accidents. His name I believe is Dent, Harvey Dent. A current district attorney."

"Hm."

Aha! A noise. Dick began to encircle the chair slowly. "You know what else would help in this situation? Being proactive. Like for instance, instead of waiting for Cobblepot to do something, we should do something to Cobblepot."

Dick came back around to face Bruce.. He snapped his fingers. "I know, we should make him look bad in the eyes of the public. I mean really bring out the lack of leadership and empathy he has for his constituents. It wouldn't take much to do since a good portion of the people already don't like him."

Bruce watched Dick carefully and patiently for Dick to come to his point.

"So what if we did this and helped to lift someone else up into a good light. So the people could say, 'Golly, this Cobbleypoo man sure hasn't done enough for this city.' 'Why, you're right about that." Dick changed the tone of his voice with each person speaking.

"So here comes this amazing hero who looks out for their well being, 'Well how about that James Gordon fella? Didn't he find that madman wrecking havoc in our streets? By Joe, you're absolutely right!' And then we've got two people who could help change Gotham City for the better." Dick held his arms out. "Simple as pie."

"Dick, I've been thinking." Bruce finally spoke. "What if what we've started will lead us down a path that cannot be finished? What if we are making things worse?"

"How do you mean?" Dick asked.

"You are involving this Barbara girl. Now you are saying we must introduce ourselves to her father. And what of this Dent character? Are you implying we bring him into all this? What if he doesn't like me either and decides to destroy me too? This plan of ours is getting a little out of hand."

"No it's not. It just needs a little outside help is all."

"Dick, we could be placing a target on their backs."

"A target is already on their backs. Cobblepot doesn't like Gordon. Dent is after Oswald's job."

"And Barbara?"

Dick looked down guiltily, his words came out softly. "I mean, if Cobblepot's going to go after Gordon, how do you think he'll do it?"

Bruce stared at Dick, slightly amazed at how perceptive he had become.

"That is why you wanted Barbara involved. You want her to have a safe place to hide in case Oswald comes after her."

Dick kept his eyes glued to the floor but nodded. Bruce sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was more of a subconscious tick than anything. His father would do it when something was on his mind. He understood what Dick was trying to do, but he still felt that eventually things were about to snowball into a much more dangerous situation.

Bruce thought back to the mutilated body he found earlier. It was a quick glance, nothing more, but what he saw still haunted him. A young female lying behind an old hat shop that had gone out of business. Her stomach ripped open, exposing her organs, and a pool of blood ever expanding from beneath her cooling body. Her face once flushed with life was now pale and stuck in a permanent fixture of fear, as if she could still see the fiend that had ended her life. The truth of the matter was he didn't want Dick taking part in the gruesome mystery. Bruce was already in search of the killer and had been since the second death. As he had said earlier, the scent of blood had reached his nose and was causing a stir of hunger within him. The longer this killer stayed out there, the more the blood would drive him mad. He had already caught himself heading for Dick's room twice now.

"She can meet you in the cottage, but must not enter the manor. Is that clear?" Bruce said finally. Dick looked up with a smile of relief.

"Really? Thank you Bruce."

"Tell her if there is any reason that she feels her life is in danger, to make a run for the cottage. It will be unlocked. I'm sure Alfred won't mind. But she is the only one allowed. Her parents are not to be brought here. I am not going to become a host of the entire city at my home."

"I understand. Does that mean we are going to solve the mystery of the ripper?" Dick asked.

"No."

"What?"

"We are not doing anything. I, shall look into the killings. You, will see how well Barbara's connections work and find out if anything suspicious is going around this Harvey Dent character. If you find anything, don't act, just report it to Alfred. He'll tell me." Bruce stood up and started for the stairs. Dick followed after like a hyper puppy.

"Don't act? What if action is required right away? What if they try to I don't know, take him out in broad daylight?"

"I highly doubt it, but if they do try, let Gordon know."

"Why Gordon?"

"I think he can handle it."

"And why can't I tell you what's going on? Why must I go to Alfred?" Dick pressed on as they reached the top. Bruce sighed and turned around. The sun was almost up and the fatigue was hitting him hard.

"Why must you ask so many questions? I told you I don't want you down in the cellar. Now I'm tired and I'm going to retire for the day. Please go eat something and get some rest."

Dick frowned slightly. "You won't hurt me Bruce. I trust you."

"And I've told you you're a fool to do so." Bruce reached over and ruffled his hair.

Dick giggled and pushed his hand away. "I believe in you. If you just try to live, you'd be surprised how resilient you could become."

"You still think your little three point plan will work? Oh to be young again." Bruce left the boy in the hallway and disappeared.

Dick smiled. "I think it's already starting to work."

~

"Idiots!" Oswald screamed as he threw his office papers at the cowardly men standing before him. He stood up and barely stood taller than the lavishly large desk in front of him. His lips quivered with rage and spittle. He stared at them with wild eyes, sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"How could you get yourselves caught by Gordon's rag tag crew? All I asked for you to do is guard the stock yard. And what happens? It's blown to smithereens! Then you try to burn the forest down with a couple of barrels of oil. What a plan! How come I didn't think of that?" Oswald dug his yellowed nails into the wood.

"Oh I know why! Because it's a stupid idea!" Oswald's voice reached a shrill pitch that made the beaten men wince. "Now here you are, one of you minus an arm, looking like...well, what do they look like to you Victor?" Oswald turned his eyes to his second in command. Victor grinned and pulled out a knife.

"They look like men who've lived out their usefulness."

"Now what a minute!" Patchy stammered out, his stump still bleeding and soaking through the bandages. "We can still fix this! Just give us a chance."

"Yeah, tell 'em boss." Another man tried to speak up. Cobblepot slammed a fist down on the desk. "I'm your boss! Not this leftover piece of butchered meat!"

The man shrank back and Patchy recovered the conversation. "He didn't mean it boss. Look, let us prove ourselves to you. This Dent guy, we can take him out. You'll see, then we will take on the Bat and brat. It'll be over like that." Patchy snapped his fingers. Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, and how do plan on doing that?"

"I got a plan that will mess up his chances at the polls. You'll love it. You could say that his lead over you will melt like ice when we're through with him." Patchy gave a shaky grin. "Then I will personally drive a stake through that vampire's chest and feed the little twerp to my dogs, I promise you."

Oswald stared back coldly. "You're bleeding on my carpet. Get the hell out of here."

The three men quickly left. Victor chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them. But I do like the sound of their plan for Dent. I'll see what I can come up with."

"And the vampire and his protégé?" Cobblepot asked.

"They just didn't think big enough. I will personally deliver Hell's fire to the vampire. Right to his very doorstep. I've been reading through the vampire hunter's books and I've gotten very familiar with their trade tools." Victor licked the cold steel of his knife. "You could say I've gained a new hobby."

"What about the boy?"

"Oh I'm saving him for last. I like little boys."

Oswald snorted. "Don't tell me. I'd rather not know. Well that just leaves one final thing."

~

Gordon stood firm between the door of his tavern and the police. "You can't do this!"

The cops sneered at him and held up a paper. "Yes we can. A tavern that can't keep up to code gets shut down."

"There is nothing wrong with my tavern! It's clean and my liquor licenses are up to date." Gordon argued. Harvey Bullock pushed back one of the cops who tried to push his way through he and Renee. 

"Someone says they saw a rat." One cop said with a mean grin.

"There are no rats in my place!"

"So are you calling the Mayor a liar? He saw it himself."

"He's just trying to shut me down for catching his men in the act of arson. This has nothing to do with my livelihood. You know that."

The other cop leaned in close. "Then you know that it's no use fighting this. Cobblepot always gets his way."

"Dad?"

Gordon looked over his shoulder at the sight of his daughter looking worried at him. Gordon sighed. "Look we live here."

"Then find somewhere else to live. This place is shut down and no one can be here until it meets code." The first cop said.

"And when will I get inspected?"

The two cops looked at each other and let out a dry laugh. "When they feel like it. Now get your stuff and scram. We gotta close this place up."

Gordon watched at they boarded up his doors and windows and painted 'failed inspection' on it. Gordon's anger boiled within him as he told his crew to go home and he would still pay them a full day's work. He took his daughter's hand and grabbed for his wife's, but she pulled away and headed for the hotel. He followed after her and checked them in. Barbara said she wanted to go for a walk and he let her as he sat down with a bottle of whiskey. His wife Barbara looked at him with disgust.

"Say what's on your mind, dear."

"Don't 'dear' me, James. This is your fault. You just had to-"

"What? Stop those men from burning down the forest? That blaze could have gone out of control and headed for town. The wind was blowing in that direction."

"It was none of your business."

"It's my city Barb. I was protecting it."

"It's not your job!" Barbara shouted. "You are just a barkeep. All you do is fill glasses with ale and bowls with soup. That's it! You running around at night looking for trouble has gotten us where we are now."

"I'm not looking for trouble! I'm trying to help! The police don't protect our side of the city. All they do is keep the rich safe. They haven't done a thing about the murders, I doubt they ever will!" Gordon stood up and put his arms out in anger. "I am not sorry for what I did."

"You're not sorry you put your wife and child out of their home?" Barbara crossed her arms and rapped her fingers across her upper arm.

"I...I didn't do it intentionally. Cobblepot's angry at me and he's taking it out on all of us. I'm sorry about that, but I am not sorry about what I did last night. It had to be done. Someone had to stop them."

"That's what the cops are for."

"They are the cops Barbara! Don't you see?" Gordon grew frustrated and took a swig of his drink. "Most of the things I prevent are because the cops don't do their job."

"What you do is go looking for things that have nothing to do with us. What about us, Jim? We are your family! You should be protecting us."

"I am."

"By staying home and keeping out of trouble." Barbara frowned.

"I can't do that." Gordon shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because if I do that, death will plague this city and that madman who is out there killing people left and right, could somehow end up finding one of you and take you and Barbara from me." Gordon slammed his glass down with the last word. "Don't you see, I am doing this for you, for both of you."

Barbara looked out the window. "Well that may be, but I don't think I want to be married to a man that doesn't know his place."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gordon looked at her incredulously.

"It means what it means I guess." She shrugged.

"Then look at me and just say it Barb."

She continued to look out the window and said nothing. Jim finished his drink and stood up. "I know my place Barbara, and I know that I can't just stand by and watch innocent people get slaughtered."

Jim left the room and went for a walk himself. He looked out at the people rushing along the busy street. He saw fear in their eyes. He saw them looking over their shoulders as others walked too close to them. The entire city was on edge, he could feel it. He knew it was putting pressure on his marriage but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't get a good nights sleep knowing that a murderer was on the loose and the police weren't doing anything about it. He was more concerned about that than a vampire living on top of a cliff. He hadn't had much time to think about the events of the night before but now it bubbled up and he realized something strange had occurred last night.

He had almost lost his life to one of Cobblepot's henchmen when...

Go on Jim, say it.

"He saved my life." Jim murmured to himself. 

And someone else was out there last night. The wagon full of water that came bounding out of the woods had been pushed by a couple of people. He hadn't gotten a good look at them but whoever they were, they were not afraid to be in the woods at night. That also spoke to his suspicion that the vampire was not the enemy. So who else could know that?

"Daddy?"

Barbara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and was a few feet away from her. He smiled down at her. "Hey baby girl. Sorry, I was just getting some fresh air."

She nodded and came over to him. She put her arms around him and squeezed. Jim wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you stopped the bad men. I'm glad you do what you do at night." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm proud to know my dad keeps the city safe at night."

Jim felt the stinging of tears behind his eyes and he tried to laugh it off. "Thank you dear, that means a lot to me. In fact, that means everything to me."

He leans over to kiss her forehead. "Let's go back inside and treat your mother to some Chinese food. It's her favorite."

Barbara nodded and they headed back to their room. Gordon opened it up and looked inside with the notion that came up without surprise. 

Barbara, his wife, was gone.


End file.
